Jessica and the Winchesters!
by California Forever
Summary: After losing a close relative to Yellow Eyes, Jessica Moore hits the road with her boyfriend, Sam Winchester, and his brother Dean, seeking vengeance. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Jessica. Part of the What If Series.**_

_**Beta****s****: the awesome Brittany**** and Merisha**_

_**Rating: GeneralCharacters: Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester**_

_**Warnings/Spoilers: ****Goes**** through to season 3, eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Master Eric Kripke, I'm just playing with them for a wee bit!**_

_**Notes:****C****omments are welcome**_

Jessica and Sam were the perfect couple. Everyone who knew them believed they would be together forever. They would be the couple to make it when most others were falling by the wayside. They were blissfully happy. They spent as much time together as possible.

They met at Stanford University, where they shared some of the same classes. They discovered each other on their first day in the lecture hall. Most of the students had already paired off. When their eyes landed on one another there was instant chemistry. Sam sat beside her and almost forgot to introduce himself he was so mesmerised. She asked him out to lunch at the end of class, and they have been together ever since.

Sam had always hoped that leaving his family behind for college would have a happy ending. With the unusual upbringing he and his brother Dean had lived through, anything would be better. But in his wildest imaginations he never expected it would turn out this well. He was studying a subject he adored, he had the fantastic opportunity to move into law, with a full ride no less, and he was living with an amazing woman who was going to take on the world in her own way.

Throughout their relationship he found himself wondering if his father and mother had been this happy during the early days of their relationship. He didn't remember his Mother, and his father didn't talk about her much. All the information he gleemed came from his brother, who himself was only four when she died.

Sure there were trouble spots. Like Sams reluctance to speak about his family, for instance. All he would say was that his Mother died when he was a baby, and he and his brother were brought up in something of a nomad existence by their father, John. She always thought it was strange that he never rang his brother or father, especially considering they seemed to be the only family he had.

He wanted to tell Jessica all about his mixed up family. He adored Jessica, and knew his life was with her, but how could he explain that his Mother had been murdered by a demon, and his brother and father, and for a long while Sam himself, made it their mission in life to hunt down and end as much evil as they possibly could. He had been trained as a warrior.

One of the first things he remembered from his childhood was how to shoot bottles from a fence twenty feet away. What type of childhood was that? Certainly not one he wanted to involve Jessica in. She was much better out of that mess.

One night, he was disturbed from his sleep by noises emerges from their living room. Believing someone had broken in to their apartment he leaves Jessica sleeping in their bed while he goes to investigate.

After a brief skirmish in the living room he discovers he's fighting Dean, his long lost brother. He asks him what he is doing there, but Dean doesn't have the opportunity to answer as Jessica interrupts them, appearing in the door way.

She finds Sam with a worried look on his handsome face, and some blonde guy giving her the horny eye.

"Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica."

She smiles nervously as Dean admires her taste in t-shirt designs. She doesn't know what it is about him but he had a certain aura to him: a dangerous vibe that was rather intoxicating. He was certainly attractive, but he was also very cocky and self confident. She knew he was the type who had no problem getting girlfriends, or at least women to spend the night with him. She was glad Sam wasn't like that. He was the type of man she could see a future with, and a happy and successful one at that.

Dean tells Sam that their father is on a hunting trip, and hasn't been home in a few days. With the nature of their family business he and Dean knew that could either mean he was knee deep in a hunt and didn't have the chance to call, or his life had been stolen by the evil he was hunting. Either way, it wasn't good.

Sam takes Dean outside to talk. She hates the secrets Sam keeps from her. She goes over to the window that overlooks the front of the house to see if she could hear the boys talking, but there's nothing. When Sam comes back inside he has to leave with Dean.

"Wait, you're taking off? Is your Dad all right?"

"He's probably deer hunting at the cabin and enjoying some Miller time. Dean needs some help tracking him down," Sam tells her, heading back into their bedroom to pack a bag.

"Sam, what about the interview on Monday? It's a big deal!"

"I'll be back on time, I promise," he smiles, letting her know that everything will be all right.

He had the knack of calming down pretty much any situation. Most of the time she was happy he had that trait, but occassionally she wished he would just let them have a massive blow out.

He kisses her quickly before heading out the door.

"At least tell me where you're going?" she says after him, but he doesn't respond.

She can hear a car rumble away from their apartment, leaving her in silence. She climbs back into bed and tries to get back to sleep, but she can't relax her mind enough to drop off. The evenings happenings were beyond weird. Sam barely mentions his brothers name, nor that of the elusive John Winchester, but when Dean shows up on their doorstep he immediately packs a bag and heads out with his brother. And to make matters worse, he won't tell her where he's going. She finally falls asleep a few hours later, though nothing but exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Jessica Part II – Part of the What If Series**_

_**Beta****s****: ****The awesome Brittany and Merisha**_

_**Warnings/Spoilers: Goes through to Season 3, eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Master Kripke, I'm just playing with them for a wee bit!**_

_**Notes: ****Comments**** are welcome****!**_

Jessica spent her Sam-less weekend sorting out their apartment. They were always so busy with school that they never had the opportunity to do the place up. It looked practically the same as when they first moved in. Throwing a duster around the furniture and giving it the occasional vacuum was as much maintenance as the apartment received.

She and Sam never spent much time apart, and she wasn't enjoying the experience. Being busy helped, but she was anxiously waiting for Sam to return.

On Sunday morning her twin sister Tania phoned her. She wanted to know if she could borrow her older sisters apartment for a few hours that evening. She and her boyfriend wanted some alone time, and their Mother wasn't a fan of the boy in question.

Knowing that she would eventually have to deal with the wrath of their Mother, she said yes. She knew what it was like to love a guy so much you wanted to be with him all the time. She made plans to head out for dinner and a movie with a friend of hers from school, Donna. She lived a street away so she would have no problem getting home. Only five minutes walk and she'd be back safely.

Jessica hid a key to the apartment under the flower pot by the front door and left the couple to it.

She and Donna had a great night out. A lovely meal at one of her favourite restaurants in town and then one of those movies that's so bad it's brilliant.

On the walk home they chatted about life.

"So how are you coping without Sam?"

"All right I guess. I really miss him though. I think I'm so used to having him around and I don't now what to do with myself when he isn't. Can't sleep without him either. Is that pathetic?"

"Yes," Donna replied, trying to keep her face deadpan, but exploding into giggles seconds later.

"So what have you been doing to keep yourself busy?"

"Cleaning and tidying the apartment mostly. I was going to paint our bedroom walls but there won't be time. He's back tomorrow thank goodness," she said, a massive smile plastered on her face at the thought.

"I'm sure you're counting down the hours."

"Yeah, I really am."

"And what was this about a hot brother?"

A smile leapt onto Jessica's face at the thought of the older Winchester brother, and his horny smile.

"He's quite a character. I met him for the first time when he came to tell Sam what was happening with their father. His name is Dean, and he spent half the time admiring my Smurf t-shirt."

"How hot was he?" Donna asked with a devilish grin.

"Very, but there's something about him." Jessica's face suddenly became serious. "Something dangerous. Not sure I trust him."

"Dangerous huh? Does this Dean have a phone number?"

Jessica laughed, swatting her friend on the arm. Trust Donna to always go after the kooky types.

"Trust me, I don't think he's the settling down type."

"Well I wouldn't say that. He hasn't met me yet," Donna smirked, smiling from ear to ear.

After saying goodbye to Donna, Jessica made her way home. She slowed her walk to a virtual crawl, wanting to give Tania and her boyfriend all the time in the world. She began thinking back to the start of her relationship with Sam. He was so shy and retiring in those days. He had the most beautiful soulful eyes that she trusted him the second she met him. Her Mother was harder to sell, but eventually he wore her down. Now, her Mother was confident they would be married with five kids soon enough. She remembered the look of horror on Sam's face when her Mother had mentioned it.

"Maybe just two kids," he said, looking over at Jessica for confirmation of her feelings.

"Yeah, that sounds like the perfect number to me," she smiled back in return.

As she turned the corner to her street she saw flames emerging from the middle of the road. The area in front was littered with fire trucks and ambulances. There is an awful feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

She started running to the area, but was prevented from getting too close by a burly policeman, who could possibly have stopped an elephant if he put his mind to it.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched the fire personnel run back and forth from their trucks. She looked up in horror at the fire emerging from only one place - her bedroom window.

Her pretty face distorted with shock and fear as she watched two medics emerge through the front door, carrying a stretcher. A blanket covering a petite body underneath.

"Who is that?" she screamed, her voice sounding hoarse with raw emotion.

A police officer noticed her and came over.

"Do you know the people who live in this apartment?"

"Yes, me and my boyfriend. Who's under the blanket?" she asked again, her frantic attention taken by a young man sitting on the kerbside, his head in his hands. When he looked up for a few seconds, she could see the look of devastation on his face. She instantly recognised him as Tania's type of man, with dark hair and eyes, and impeccable taste in clothes.

Jessica began shaking, fearing her heart would explode if she didn't find an answer soon. She turned back to the policeman.

"Is that my sister?" she asked hesitantly, grabbing the policeman by the shirt. He gently released her grip and took her hand into his.

"We don't know her identity. The body has been burnt beyond recognition."

"The body is a woman?"

"It appears to be female, yes. And the young man over there confirms it's his girlfriend, Tania Moore," he said, pointing out the young man she had just been looking at.

The world suddenly tilted as she collapsed forward into the officers strong arms, tears immediately falling down her cheeks in a deluge.

"Jessica, what's happened?"

She turned around to see Sam walking up behind her and instantly sprinted into her boyfriends warm embrace.

"What's going on hun?"

"She's gone!" is all she could get out between tears.

Dean came up behind them. Guessing for himself what had happened as moved to the policeman to get all the details.

"Honey who was in our apartment?" Sam asks as she gently strokes her long blond hair.

"Tania and her boyfriend."

He is silent for several moments, casting his eyes up to their flame engulfed bedroom window.

Jessica looks up at Sam, tears coming down her cheeks in tidal waves. Silently she turns her head to the ambulance to watch as the stretcher carrying the unknown woman is pushed inside. She tries to convince herself that it's someone else, but inside the knows the truth. She knows her sister is gone.

She breaths in heavily, a sense of intense sadness tinged with anger taking over her heart, and her head. She's going to find out what happened in that apartment. She has to know what happened to her sister!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Jessica Part III. ****Part of the What If Series**_

_**Beta****s: The awesome Brittany (LJ) and Merishaa**_

_**Rating: General**_

_**Warnings/Spoilers: Goes through to season 3, eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Master Eric Kripke, I'm just playing with them for a wee bit!**_

_**Notes: ****C**_**_omments are welcome._ **

The next couple of weeks went by in a bit of a blur. From the body being formally identified as Tania, to the funeral and burial, Jessica and the boys didn't see the time going at all. Jessica totally gave in to her grief, and was inconsolable for a while. Sam did what he could, but he understood how difficult it was to lose someone so close, and so quickly. Although he had no memories of his Mother, he felt her loss deeply.

It was a while before she could read the coroners report. Dean and Sam were sitting in the living room with her when she went through it for the first time. The coroner couldn't explain it, but it seemed that the ceiling of the bedroom was more damaged than the rest of the apartment. He couldn't find a rational explanation for it.

"What could that mean? I don't understand," she asks the boys, quickly picking up on the anxious looks flying between them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" says Dean, wanting to end the conversation.

"Dean we have to tell her. She has a right to know."

"No she doesn't, this is family business!"

"Which now seems to involve her. I'm telling her!" replies Sam, turning his back on his brother to speak to Jessica. He sets his hands over hers as he prepares himself to explain.

"Hun this is going to sound insane, but we've seen this before."

"What? When?"

"Remember I told you about our Mother dying when we were kids?"

He waits for Jessica to nod her head before continuing.

"Well she died in the same way as Tania."

Jessica turns herself around so she is face to face with her boyfriend.

"What do you mean she died the same way as Tania? That's impossible!"

"Welcome to our world!" says Dean, shushing when Sam gives him a dirty look.

"Our Dad found Mum burning on the ceiling of my nursery."

Jessica's eyes almost turn into saucers she's so stunned.

"On the ceiling? I'm confused, how is that even possible?"

"She was killed by a demon, and it looks like it has re-appeared and killed your sister," replies Sam quietly, almost embarrassed at his words.

Jessica shakes her head a little, trying to sort his words in her head, trying to understand them, but she's not getting very far.

"Ok, still confused. Demon? Hun you have clearly been overdosing on Buffy," she says, starting to move to the living room door before Sam stands and grabs her wrist.

"Jessica I know this is a lot to take in, but it's the truth."

"Demons exist?" she says, still not believing it.

Sam looks behind him at his brother, giving him a half hearted smile. Dean smiles back. He knows what his kid brother has to do.

"Have you ever wondered why I wouldn't discuss my family?"

"Oh course!" Jessica just about screams.

"Well this is why. After our Mother died our Father took it upon himself to find out who, or in this case what, was responsible.

"And did he?"

"He's working on it," replies Sam.

"So you don't know who this demon is?"

"Dad is on it's trail. That's why we were off trying to find him. He's on the hunt, and Dean hasn't heard from him in a while."

"Did you find him?"

"Not yet, but I think we're getting close."

"And you think he's the best method of finding this demon and putting it down?"

"Putting it down?" asks Dean, laughing at the phrase.

"Ok then smart Alec, how would you describe it?"

"We're going to take it out! Send it back to hell where it belongs," Dean says a little too eagerly, with a grin on his face.

"Well ok then, and your Dad is the best way?"

"Always!" answers Dean, with a confident smile on his face.

Jessica doesn't know why, but she trusts Dean on this. She wouldn't trust him with her heart, but he seems to know what he's talking about.

"All right. So, catch me up. Tell me all about your Mum and Dad, and how we're going to end this, once and for all."

"No way Jessica. I don't want you to have any part in this!"

"Sam I became involved when it killed my sister. Let's face it, this demon might have come for me that night, but got Tania instead. Maybe it was sending a warning, whatever, I'm a part of this now. And I'm not going to rest until this bastard is in hell!"

Dean grimaces and comes to stand beside Jessica. He puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her around to face him.

"Jessica I'm sorry, and disturbing as this might be, Sam is right. You don't belong in this world. It's dangerous!"

"I don't care Dean. I need to do this. You must understand what it's like. Didn't you feel the same way when you got involved in this?"

Dean shakes his head before looking over at Sam.

"Dean I don't think we have a choice. I know her, and once she gets an idea in her head, it tends to get stuck!"

Dean exhales loudly, darting his green eyes between his kid brother and his girlfriend.

"Fine. But she's your responsibility Sam. Now, grab your stuff, we're heading out soon," he says, leaving the two of them alone.

"Thank you hun," says Jessica, lunging herself at her boyfriend and throwing her arms around him. Sam pulls her back and bends down so that he is gazing right into her eyes.

"Jessica this isn't going to be easy. Hunting is tough work, and it's dangerous. You'll have to listen to what we say and do it. All right?"

"Fine," she says, smiling back at him.

She dashes out of the room and throws some essentials into a bag before joining Sam and Dean at the Impala. She climbs into the back seat with Sam, enjoying the closeness as he puts his arms around her. As she watches Dean turn the key she takes a deep breath. She's not sure what she has gotten herself into, but she's ready to take on whatever comes her way.

Whatever this thing is, it took the life of her twin sister, and she won't rest until it is stopped, once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Jessica **__**Part IV. Part of the What If Series**_

_**Beta: The awesome Brittany and Merisha**_

_**Rating: General**_

_**Warnings/Spoilers: **__**G**__**oes through to season 3, eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Master Kripke, I'm just playing with them for a wee bit!**_

_**Notes: **__**Comments**__** are welcome. **__**Sorry it took so long to get this posted. Turned out to be a little more mammoth than expected, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

_Six months later:_

"_So when do I get to drive?" Jessica asks Dean. _

"_Jessica, we have been doing this for months, you know the routine by now. This is my car! And I am the only one who drives her!" replies Dean, exasperated. The three of them have been on the road together for months, and she has been itching to jump in the drivers seat of the Impala. If he doesn't allow Sam to drive his baby, Jessica's chances are non existent. _

_She eyes the gun sitting beside her. Nice to know Dean trusts her with something. It's the colt the vampires in Colorado stole from Daniel Elkins, the one that can supposedly kill anything supernatural. And the one that will grant her the justice she seeks. _

"_Come on Dean, it's a long drive to South Dakota. I'll be gentle, I promise," she smiles into the rear view mirror. She can see Dean looking back at her, thinking very evil thoughts. _

"_Maybe later," he replies, telling her with his green eyes that hell will have to freeze over first. _

_She falls back and pretends to huff. She knows Dean will probably never let her drive the car, but she really enjoys bugging him. She loves to push his buttons, especially about his beloved Impala. No wonder the man doesn't have a steady girlfriend. He's already committed to the Impala. _

_During her travels with the Winchester boys she has seen some of the most unbelievable things. In her wildest dreams, or nightmares, she never believed these things existed. Now she has seen them with her own eyes, and she's still stunned. _

_She has seen everything from a couple killed scarecrow, a very unpleasant life force stealing shtriga to meeting evil Dean when he was virtually cloned by a shape shifter. Recently she has even met a vampire, or ten. But the demon that scared her the most was Meg. Evil personified, in the form of a pretty blond girl. And she seems to have the hots for Sam. _

_She frowns at the memory. That girl is going down!!_

_She has also found out that Sam has psychic abilities. She thinks this discovery might just have the edge on the freaky activities over the past number of months. He has actually led them straight to troubled people, people who needed their help. In this line of work it is a handy thing, but Jessica wants to eventually go back to their normal life, return to school one day when this nightmare is over. How would he be then?_

_But that isn't important now! The issue is that John is missing, and Meg knows where he is. They are on their way to see some friend of the boys, goes by the name Bobby Singer. From the way both boys have talked about him, he seems like a great guy, and Jessica is looking forward to meeting him. _

"_So how long have you known Bobby?"_

"_All our lives. He was always there for us when Dad was on the hunt," replies Sam, fondly remembering himself as a little boy, watching as Bobby taught Dean how to cook macaroni and cheese. Their father could always be counted on to teach them all about things related to hunting, and although Bobby was in that world as well, he wanted the boys to know about the simpler things in life, like how to find their way around a kitchen, how to play catch in the backyard, and how to change a car battery. Dean had been his prized student in that area. Sam preferred to play catch and go through Bobby's wide collection of books. His topics included everything from how to make the perfect omelette to the book he had on casting spells and the always invaluable 'how to tell if your friend is a demon'. _

_Although Sam has started to discuss his childhood with her there is still plenty she knows he is still not talking about. She knows everything will come out eventually, and she's willing to wait until Sam is ready._

_Within no time at all they pull up outside Bobby's house. It looks rundown, and it seems to be in the middle of a massive junk yard. She can just imagine that this is Dean's idea of heaven. _

_An older man throws open the door and bounces out to meet them. She takes an instant like to the man. He has such a friendly and open face. Not to mention the biggest smile. _

_Bobby warmly hugs both men before turning his attention to Jessica. _

"_Bobby, this is Jessica. My girlfriend," says Sam, smiling back at her. _

_She smiles at Bobby, who without hesitation grabs her and gives her the biggest bear hug of her life. Now she knows why this man is so loved by the Winchesters. _

"_It's lovely to meet you Bobby."_

"_You too. Anyone who can keep the Winchester boys in check has my seal of approval!"_

_He laughs as he puts his arm around Jessica and Sam before directing them all into the house. The boys act as though this were their home, which to all intents and purposes, it is. Jessica follows Sam, not sure where she's going. _

_Sam heads straight to the room of books. The three of them start to delve into a stack of books that Bobby has already left sitting out. One in particular takes his attention, the Key of Solomon. It describes protective circles which, in Bobby's words, is the equivalent to a satanic roach motel. _

_The house, and its condition, seem to suit Bobby down to the ground. It also describes him to a tee. Not sophisticated or refined, but intensely smart and knowledgeable. Warm and homey, in an unconventional kinda way. _

"_I hope you boys, and girl, are ready. A storms coming. And you are all smack in the middle of it."_

_Jessica look over at Sam for encouragement, but he looks as nervous as her. Even Dean is looking a little concerned. _

_Their thoughts are interrupted when the door bursts open, literally. And in its wake stands trouble. _

"_No more crap ok. I want the colt Sam. Right now!" she commands, right after throwing Dean against a stack of books and tossing him onto the floor. She knows that Dean is the physical one. He'll punch or slap anyone who looks at him funny. Sam is more a 'let's sit down and talk about it' kinda fella. _

_Sam grabs Bobby and Jessica and stands in front of them as Meg follows them into the next room. _

"_Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" she says, in her confident and cocky way. _

"_Actually. We were counting on it."_

_Dean has regained his composure and appears behind her. He shoots his eyes up to the ceiling, waiting for Meg to follow his glance. _

"_Got ya!"_

_A devils trap. She's stuck. Satanic Roach Motel, here comes Meg Masters. _

_Dean has illegal amounts of fun while tying Meg to the chair. He's going to get the information he wants from her. She sits there calmly, watching every movement, every knot tied, through hooded, dark eyes. She knows she can't get out of this, but she's not concerned. _

_Jessica can't help but feel uneasy about that. She must have something up her sleeve. As the exorcism begins she watches Meg, but she cant read her expression. She is usually good at working out someones motives for their actions, but she can't work out Meg's at all. Why would someone voluntarily get involved in something like this?_

"_Aw. Is Blondie scared? I'm not what you should be scared of," says Meg, looking over at Sam. _

"_Shut up bitch!" says Dean. _

"_Oh, did I touch a sensitive subject!" says Meg, with an evil grin on her face. _

_Even as she is being exorcised she won't tell them what she knows. _

_As Sam recites the exorcism ritual, and Dean berates Meg, Jessica tries to imagine what it must feel like to be possessed. Is the real Meg aware of what evil Meg is doing? Does she have any control at all?_

_Everyone freaks out as the chair carrying Meg thrusts itself back and forth along the floor. The exorcism is working. _

"_A building. Ok. A building in Jefferson City!" she shouts. _

"_Missouri. Where? Where? An address!" presses Dean, desperate for all the details. But she doesn't know. _

_Her final word to them as she dies is "sunrise"._

_Getting John back is quite a different and difficult task altogether, but they make it. Just. Battered and bruised they make it to the most deserted house Jessica has ever seen. It looks like someone plonked this little house into the vast nothingness of the area, but it suits their purpose. Until it all suddenly goes very wrong. _

"_I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him," says Dean, holding a gun to the head of his father. She knows how close he is to his father, and how much he idolises him. This must be the worst torture for Dean. _

_Dean is proven correct when John's eyes turn a sickly shade of yellow. His voice drops as well, into a much deeper, much more intense tone. _

_Jessica glares at John, wanting to rip his heart out of his chest. Even though he's possessing the body of her boyfriends father, the demon inside is the evil that took the life of her sister. This is the moment she has been waiting for. She grabs the gun from Dean's surprised grasp, taking three steps closer and pointing it at Johns head. She's close enough that she could do some damage to Johns handsome face, but not close enough that he can reach her. _

"_Well aren't you a little firecracker! You picked a good one here Sammy. Pity she's going to get you all killed!"_

"_Someone is dying tonight, but it's not one of us," replies Jessica. _

_The Yellow Eyed Demon smiles wickedly at her. _

"_Confident?"_

"_What is this, a game show?" she asks, surprising herself at her Dean-esque quip. She's clearly spending too much time with that man!_

_While keeping his eyes firmly on Jessica, he thrusts Dean and Sam up against the walls with invisible force, distracting her for the few precious seconds that he needs to walk up behind her as he puts one powerful hand around her neck, holding her against his body, wrenching the gun from her slack hand. He turns the two of them around to face the brothers. _

"_So, I got the wrong sister, huh? Well, I'll just have to put that right," he says, pointing the gun to her head. _

"_No!" shouts Sam, his heart pounding through his rib cage. _

_Evil John looks up at Sam with a gleeful smile on his face. _

"_Just righting a wrong Sammy!"_

"_Why does anyone have to die?"_

"_Um, demon! That's kinda what we do! And on that note!"_

_He turns his head to Dean, who is still attached to the wall. John cocks his head to the right. Dean instantly starts screaming out in pain as blood oozes from his chest. Dean looks down at the blood, and screams even louder. _

_Jessica and Sam both beg Evil John to leave him alone, but John turns his head toward Sam and grins. He's enjoying this too much to stop. _

_Jessica knows what to do. She rams her elbow into his stomach. As he grabs his stomach in pain she snatches the colt, swings around and points it right at John. _

_Sam and Dean are both released from their frozen prisons and John focuses all his attention on Jessica. _

"_Haven't we been here before?"_

"_Yeah but we didn't get to finish, so this is take two," she says, quickly looking over at the brothers. Sam has gone to help Dean. He's bleeding so badly. They need to get medical help, and they don't have much time. _

_Jessica turns back to John, who is glaring at her through his yellow eyes. _

"_You don't have the nerve! Your boyfriend is free. Why not take him and leave. Dean isn't important. He doesn't matter to anyone. Now even his father. Sam was clearly John's favourite. He never showed Dean as much love as he showed Sam."_

_Jessica surprises herself at how calm she's feeling. Her heart is pounding, but her training from the boys must finally be kicking in. _

"_Actually, Dean is important. He's important to his brother. And to me. And we're going to make sure he's all right. You on the other hand," she says, lifting the gun slightly so that it's pointing directly at his head. _

_Evil John smiles at her. Suddenly, his entire demeanour changes. He screams out in agony. _

_John is back!"_

"_Jessica, I can feel him inside me. You shoot me in the head. It's the only way. We'll be done with this forever! You shoot me Jessica!"_

_Now she's panicking. John may not be her favourite person, but she doesn't want this. Thankfully she's not alone. Sam leaves Dean to stand at her side. _

"_Don't do it Jessica. There has to be another way," he says, putting his hand on her shoulder. She doesn't take her eyes off John, knowing that he's sly enough to try something if she doesn't watch him closely. _

"_Jessica, shoot me!"_

"_Don't do it. Don't" says Dean quietly in the background. _

_She lowers the gun and shoots John in the leg. He collapses onto the ground, and is soon screaming at the top of his lungs as black smoke emerges from his mouth, shooting into the ceiling. _

_John is his usual self again, but he is heartbroken that Jessica didn't follow through with his command. She turns on her heels and dashes to Deans side. He is losing a serious amount of blood. Between her and Sam they get Dean into the car. She sits in the back seat with Dean's head resting on her lap, while John sits holding a piece of linen over the gun shot wound on his leg and Sam drives them in the direction of the nearest hospital. _

_Dean is getting weaker by the moment. She hopes the hospital is near. She knows he's in bad shape when he's not making rude quips about the fact that his head is resting in her lap. That would keep him busy for ages. _

_Smash. _

_Crash. _

_Shove. _

_The Impala is hit on the side by something huge. Jessica's head is thrown against the window with such force that it knocks her out. Dean is thrown at the opposite window, falling back into his original place, with Jessica's head now lying against the side of his stomach. _

_John is lying unconscious in the front passenger seat. _

_Sam is barely conscious as a tall, stocky man comes around to the drivers side of the Impala. His jet black eyes look down at Sam, who quickly grabs the colt and points it out the window at his black eyes. _

"_You won't shoot me. You're saving that bullet for someone else."_

"_Wanna bet!"_

_Black eyes smiles down at her before firing his head back, screaming at the top of his lungs as black smoke emerges from his mouth. He collapses onto the ground, slowing realising that he is at the scene of an accident, and that he's the cause of it. _

_Sam isn't worried about that. He looks over at his father, who has his head leaning against the window, unconscious. _

_Dean and Jessica aren't responding to his requests for them to open their eyes. _

"_Dad! Jessica! Dean!" screams Sam, before falling into unconsciousness himself. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Jessica, Chapter V. Part of the What If Series**

**Betas: The awesome Brittany and Merisha**

**Rating: General**

**Summary: Jessica didn't become a victim of YED**

**Characters: Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Goes through to Season 3, eventually**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Master Kripke, I****'****m just playing with them for a bit!**

**Notes: Comments are Welcome!**

Jessica's eyes flick open, blinking madly as they try to acclimatise to the bright light. She raises her left hand to try to shield her eyes, but something is preventing her arm from moving. She lifts her head enough to look down at her torso. She is covered in tubes and wires. She turns her head slowly from side to side to find herself surrounded by machines busily beeping at her.

She is interrupted from her mindless wandering by a nurse entering the room.

"Hello Jessica, it's lovely to see you awake. You had everyone worried there for a while," she says, smiling down at her. She checks the machines beside her, writing things down on the chart in her hand.

Jessica's attention is stolen by the sight of Sam bounding into the room. Although there is a wide grin across his face, her attention is taken by his swollen eye and bruised face. He looks like he has been through the wars. He comes up to her bed and kisses her gently on the forehead. He wasn't usually so restrained, but he was obviously worried he would hurt her.

"Jess how are you feeling? You really scared me!"

"Numb. What happened?"

Sam looks over at the nurse as she fiddles with the machines. He has to be careful what he says in front of civilians.

"We were in a car accident. Do you remember?"

As soon as he says this, she has flashes of sitting in the Impala with the three boys. And then being hit by the truck.

"Dean. John. Are they all right?"

"Yeah, they're fine, just worried about you. You suffered a lot of internal injuries. It was touch and go for a while, but you pulled through."

He smiles at her, but she can tell he's not being honest with her.

"Sam. Tell me the truth. Please."

His eyes drop to the floor. It takes a while for him to lift them to her.

"Dad's hurt, but he'll be fine. Dean is in a bad way though."

"How bad?"

"Well he has some internal injuries, but he hit his head, and he's in a coma. They don't know if he'll make it."

Jessica can see how devastated Sam is by all this. He can't settle his eyes on any one thing. She lifts her arm and sets her hand over his knee.

"Hun I know how insane this all feels, but Dean will make it. He's tough."

"I know, but the doctors."

"The doctors don't know Dean. We do. He'll make it through this. You'll see. How's your dad?"

"Dad's dad. He's acting like he's not concerned about Dean and he's still gung-ho for finding the demon."

"Hun come on, you know that's not true. He loves Dean, he loves both of you. He just doesn't know which way to turn at the moment. Maybe keeping his mind on the demon is helping him cope with Dean being ill."

Sam smiles.

"You always know the right thing to say. How do you do it?"

"It's a gift. Now come here, I need a hug!" she says, smiling back. She's concerned about Dean as much as Sam. She has really started to admire Dean over the past few months. Sometimes she could joyfully slap him, but he is a decent person underneath the cocky bravado, no matter how much he tries to hide it.

The wide smile she knows and loves appears on his handsome, but battered face. Sam sits on the bed and lays down, his head resting gently on the pillow beside her. He puts his right arm around her waist, gently squeezing her. He can't get as close to her as either of them would like because of the tubes and wires, but this will suffice.

They always have the ability to calm each other. She's always thought it's one of the reasons their relationship has stayed so strong.

When Jessica opens her eyes again the room is in virtual darkness. The only light is emerging from a little lamp on the bedside cabinet. Sam is still fast asleep, his head on the pillow next to her.

She lifts her hand and sets it gently on his head, stroking his hair. She suddenly realises that the tubes and wires have gone, as there is nothing there to obstruct her movement. Sam stirs gently as she runs her fingers through his hair. She smiles down at him. For such a big man, he sure sleeps like a baby.

The door opens, and in walks an older gentleman. He's wearing a white coat, so she assumes he's a doctor.

"Ms Moore. My name is Dr Manners. I've been looking after Dean Winchester."

Jessica shakes Sam a little, wanting him to hear first hand whatever the doctor has to say.

Sam grumbles a little as he regains consciousness, but as soon as he sees Jessica and the doctor looking down at him, he virtually jumps to his feet, a little embarrassed about being caught sleeping.

"Hun, this is Doctor Manners. He's been looking after Dean."

"Yeah, we met earlier. How is he?"

"He's better. And awake. He's been asking for you."

Relief sweeps over the two of them. Sam turns himself around and throws himself into her arms.

"You go and see your brother."

"I'm not going without you Jess, you're a member of this family now."

Jessica loves it when he gets all sentimental like that, but this should be a moment between a father and his two sons.

"It's all right, you three should be together. I'll come around later."

Jessica can see that Sam is about to argue with her.

"Hun it's fine, honest. I think I need some more rest, so I'll see you soon, all right?"

Sam admits defeat.

"All right. I'll be back soon."

After he has gone she turns around and falls right back to sleep, the drama and pure exhaustion taking its toll.

Jessica doesn't know how long she has been sleeping for, but she feels so much better for it. She turns over in bed and sees someone sitting at the bottom of her bed. She freaks out, until she realises it's Sam. But he looks different.

"Sam, you scared me. How's Dean? I bet John is happy to know he's all right?"

He looks at her with the saddest expression she has ever seen in her life. He's almost like a wounded animal.

Sam. What is it? Dean is all right isn't he?"

He wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"Yeah, Dean's fine. He's all better. It's almost like he wasn't injured. The doctors are calling him the miracle man."

"Well that's awesome. But why do you look so sad?"

There is total silence in the room for several moments, Sam trying to find the words.

"Dad's dead Jess."

Sam was just holding it together, until he said those words. Horrendous things like this never seem real until you have to vocalise the horror to someone else.

"Hun I am so sorry. How's Dean?"

"He's being his usual stoic self."

"I'm sure he's just in shock."

Sam is staring at his shoes, unable to look up. Once he does, he knows he won't be able to stop the tears.

"Come here," says Jessica, knowing how he is feeling all too well.

He dashes to her and lays down beside her again, giving in to his grief as Jessica strokes his hair, both wondering what lies in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Jessica, Chapter VI. Part of the What If Series**

**Betas: The awesome Brittany and Merisha**

**Rating: General**

**Summary: Jessica didn't become a victim of YED**

**Characters: Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Goes through to Season 3, eventually**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Master Kripke; I'm just playing with them for a bit!**

**Notes: Comments are Welcome!**

Dean, Sam and Jessica stand perfectly still, watching John's corpse burn on the pyre. She wants to turn her head to look at each of the boys, but she feels guilty even thinking about it. They are mourning the loss of their father, and they don't need her interrupting that with her stares.

"Before he . . . . did he say anything to you? About anything?"

The tears are falling down Sam's cheeks as he asks Dean the question. He grabs hold of Jessica's hand. She turns her head slightly to watch the tears fall from his chin. It breaks her heart to see him going through this. Even though she has been through something similar, she knows she has to let him work his way through it. But she'll be there for support, a chat, and an ever ready hug!

"No. Nothing," answers Dean, softly.

She wants to be of help to Dean as well, but so far he's not allowing her. He's not allowing anyone.

Jessica loves being at Bobby's place. He is such a cool guy, and it's clear that his love for the boys is eternal. It's also very helpful for her to have some back up with the boys at the moment. Although she knows what it's like to lose a family member, everyone reacts differently.

Although Sam is her boyfriend, and she knows he's suffering, she's more worried about Dean. He seems to be pushing his emotions under the carpet in an attempt to avoid them.

Since they arrived at Bobby's, Dean has spent his time working on the Impala. Sam has offered to help, but he knows his brother isn't mechanically minded. Jessica knows that it's aiding him in learning to cope without their father.

"John, it's Ellen, again. Look don't be stubborn you know I can help you. Call me!"

Sam gets Ellen's address from the cell phone number, so after borrowing the creakiest, slowest van from Bobby, the three of them set off to track her down.

What they find at Harvelle's Roadhouse is something that neither of them expected.

Ellen is an attractive woman, one of those tough women you wouldn't want to make angry, but you know would be there if you needed something.

She has a daughter. Tiny little thing called Jo, who knows how to handle a rifle. Like mother like daughter. Jessica can see a spark between her and Dean, but knowing the way Dean is at the moment, it won't turn into anything.

And then there's the genius that goes by the name of Ash. Knows everything about everything, and a lot of big words that would test an Oxford Dictionary. Must be the whole hit by lightening thing. He also seems to enjoy a lot of naked time.

Jessica likes the three of them instantly. Ellen especially. She's going to be one heck of an ally. Plus, she doesn't rise to Dean's sarcasm.

"Why did it have to be clowns?"

Jessica has always known about Sam's fear of clowns. She has tried to get him to watch Stephen Kings IT for ages, but never got anywhere. Now they were hunting for an evil clown who was killing people from a funfair, and that didn't sit right with anyone.

Since John died, Jessica has noticed a real change in Sam. When the three of them set off hunting together she knew he was doing it for her in her quest for justice. But now, without his father, Sam has altered his perception. He's out for his own revenge. And he is very determined to get it, even more so than Dean.

It all came to a head one day when the three of them were walking along a road after dumping the van. Sam and Dean had a massive fight.

"It's too little, too late!"

The look on Sam's face would stay with Jessica forever. He looked so hurt that it broke her heart. She hated seeing the brothers argue like this, especially under these circumstances. They were the only blood relatives they had left in the world. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, they needed one another. They are stronger as a duo. Their time apart in Burkitsville months ago should have taught them that.

Dean had his own demons to fight. It is an established fact that he looked up to John, and had admired and respected him throughout his life. Now that John was gone, he was lost.

After battling, and killing the clown nastiness, they return to the roadhouse where Ash tells them that his nifty, tweaked computer has not been able to find the demon just yet, but if any signs or omens appear somewhere in the world, he'll know about it, and he'll pass on the information.

When they return to Bobby's, Dean gets back to repairing the Impala. Jessica and Sam watch from inside the house. Sam is sitting by the window, his eyes on his brother working on the car. Jessica comes up behind him and kisses him on the cheek.

"How's the car coming along?"

"The car is coming along well. It's Dean I'm worried about," replies Sam.

"I know hun, I'm worried about him too. Maybe this is just his way of grieving. Everyone does it differently. Some people scream and cry, and others do it silently."

"I appreciate that, but he's acting like it hasn't even happened. I know he's devastated, but he won't admit to anything."

"Then maybe you need to have a little brother to brother chat with him."

"That didn't work the last time Jess. Do you remember the walk along the road?"

"I know, but you have to try," she says, smiling sadly at him.

Sam looks out the window at his brother, trying to think of what to say that would make his brother open up.

As Jessica watches Sam go out to talk with Dean she hopes against hope that he can get through to his big brother.

She watches as Dean climbs out from under the car, and stands in front of it, listening to Sam talk. Sam's face is quickly stained with tears, whereas Dean is his usual unemotional self.

Before long Sam is back in the house, the tears falling down his cheeks. Jessica rushes to his side and throws her arms around him.

The couple don't say anything, they just stand there holding each other. That is until they hear smashing coming from outside. They both dash to the window to see Dean smashing up the Impala. Sam can't say anything, he just watches as his brother does some serious damage to his beloved car, finally letting his grief and anger emerge from under his protective shield.

No one mentions the Impala smashing incident. They don't talk about John at all. Sam and Jessica find them a new case, and Dean works on fixing the Impala, including the Winchester made damage.

The next case is a doozie. Vampires. Thankfully they have a background with this evil after meeting a nest of vampires in Colorado, but it's still going to be a challenge.

At the start of this case the three of them meet the formidable Gordon Walker. Dean takes to him immediately. Sam and Jessica have their doubts though. Jessica has always been very good at reading people, and there is something dark and scary about this man. She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him, and her opinion is reinforced when Sam and Ellen back her up.

Things go from bad to worse when they realise that the vampire leader, the very gothically named Lenore, and her team aren't taking human lives. They are drinking animal blood. Disgusting, but it does the trick. That doesn't matter to Gordon. He wants her and her kind dead, and if he gets to torture them before their end, then that is even better. It all comes to a head after Gordon overhears Dean and Sam arguing about the vampires, and Sam giving away their location. They race over to Lenore's house to stop him. Sam and Jessica want Gordon stopped, but they aren't sure what Dean is going to do.

Jessica doesn't know what to expect when she enters the house with Sam and Dean, and she can feel her heart beating through her ribs as they open the front door.

Gordon has Lenore tied to a chair, slowly torturing her with poisonous dead mans blood. Jessica can see a change in Dean when Gordon grabs his brother and cuts Sam's arm, hovering the bloody cut above Lenore's head, making her watch the blood drip down his skin. Jessica's heart almost pops through her chest when Lenore produces her vampire teeth. Dean grabs her wrist and moves her behind him, his protective streak now including her.

Jessica watches Dean's movements. He doesn't seem to know what to do for the best. His brother is in danger, but the man endangering him is the guy he has come to trust and respect. But Gordon is also the man willing to use his brother for bait, and who seems willing to kill an innocent woman. Well, as innocent as a vampire can be. He's going to have to make a decision, and fast.

With Dean's coaxing, Gordon realises that Lenore isn't going to give up the location of her friends. Sam grabs her and carries her outside, with Jessica following closely behind.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Dean is about to work out his Father issues," replies Sam, bundling Lenore into the back seat of the Impala. He waits for Jessica to climb in the backseat with her before starting the engine and taking off.

As they make their way to reunite Lenore with her friends Jessica finally admits to herself that things will never be the same again. Dean and Sam have both been damaged by the loss of their father, and they will never recover from that loss. Now they must learn to deal with it, and attempt to move on with their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Jessica, Chapter VII. Part of the What If Series**

**Betas: The awesome Brittany and Merisha**

**Rating: General**

**Summary: Jessica didn't become a victim of YED**

**Characters: Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Goes through to Season 3, eventually**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Master Kripke; I'm just playing with them for a bit!**

**Notes: Comments are Welcome!**

Things are stressful between Jessica, Dean and Sam for a while after the confrontation between them, Gordon and the vampires. Dean is very quiet, and things are tense between Jessica and Sam as well. Sam is going through his own grief process, but he is worried about his big brother.

"Come on Sam, I'm begging you, this is stupid."

"Why?"

"Going to visit mom's grave. She doesn't even have a grave, there was no body left after the fire."

"It's not about a body, or a casket, it's about her memory, ok? And after dad it just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational is what it is. Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? We haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down."

"Sure, you go on, and I'll hitch a ride and meet you at Ellen's later on."

"I want to pay my respects as well," says Jessica from the back seat.

Sam smiles at Jessica through the mirror. She grins back. He doesn't know how he got so lucky when he met her. She truly is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Dean looks at the smitten couple. He will never admit it to anyone, not even to himself in any real sense, but he sometimes wonders if that will ever be a reality for him: to have a loving, lasting relationship with a woman like Jessica.

"Fine," says Dean, giving in to the inevitable.

On the way, they pass a florist. Sam pops inside and buys some flowers.

"Dean, are you all right?" asks Jessica. Just like Sam, she's very worried about Dean. He has never been one to talk about his feelings, but this is not the time to be withdrawn and quiet. They all need one another.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, meekly smiling. She has seen that smile enough to know it's the one he uses when he is trying to stamp down his emotion, wanting to give the impression that all is well in the world of Dean Winchester when everyone else knows that is far from the truth.

"Dean, be honest, please. I know how much you're hurting. I just wish you would admit it. If you don't want to admit it to me or Sam, then that's fine, but at least admit it to yourself."

"Jessica, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but your psycho-babble is really not helping. I am trying to sort through my own issues, but I want to do that alone, all right!" he says adamantly, closing the subject there and then.

The three of them sit in silence for the short journey to the cemetery, no one knowing how to break the unease.

As they pull up outside the cemetery Sam and Jessica climb out and join hands. Jessica looks back to find Dean still sitting inside the Impala, just looking out at the gravestones.

She leans down to look through the passenger side window.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"Let's get this over and done with," he says, climbing out.

The three of them dander around the cemetery, looking for the gravestone of Mary Winchester. Neither of the brothers have been there before, so they don't know where they are looking. Sam and Jessica split up and search row by row, keeping an eye on one another as they go. Dean holds back, still feeling strange about being there.

"I've found her," shouts Sam. The tears have started falling down his cheeks. He sits in front of the stone, and sets the bunch of flowers down on the soil.

"I think dad would like you to have this," he says, taking out John's army tags. He digs a little hole and buries the chain and tags. He looks up and reads the inscription on the headstone. It doesn't seem real to him. Reading his mother's name on a gravestone is just wrong, especially since she was so young when she lost her life. He envies Dean for his personal memories of her. He wishes he had his own memories.

Jessica comes up behind her boyfriend. She sits down beside him and rests her hand on his shoulder. Sam reaches up and sets his hand over hers, squeezing her hand gently. He's so thankful for her support.

Jessica turns her head, hoping to see Dean standing behind them, but he has moved to the opposite end of the row. He seems to be looking at some tree with feigned fascination. Deciding to give Sam some space she follows Dean. As she gets closer she watches him talking to a groundskeeper.

"Do you not want to spend some time with your mom?" she says as she moves toward him.

"Not right now! Does this seem strange to you?" he asks, turning around in a circle.

Jessica turns herself around, much in the way Dean had done. The grass is care, and it is in the form of a perfect circle.

"It's a circle!"

"And everything in it is dead."

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide?" suggests Sam, who comes up behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and kisses her on the neck. She leans her head back and kisses him gently on the cheek.

She knows that Dean hates these public displays of affection, and she has tried to avoid upsetting him since John passed away. The brothers have both been through enough recently, but maybe going back to the Winchester version of a normal life will do everyone some good. And that includes being all lovey dovey with her boyfriend in front of Dean. Plus, the closeness between her and Sam is good for their relationship. With all the drama that has been happening in their lives recently, they need each other more than ever.

"No, I asked. No pesticide. No chemicals. Nobody can explain it."

"So what are you thinking?" asks Sam.

"I don't know, unholy ground maybe."

Sam looks at his brother with consternation.

"What?" asks Dean.

"It's just, stumbling on a hunt. Here of all places?"

"So?"

"So, are you sure this is about a hunt?"

"What else would it be about?"

"Forget it!"

Sam heads off to the car, not wanting to get into an argument.

"Think what you want Sam, but I let you drag my ass out here, the least we can do is check it out."

Sam stops at the Impala and looks back at his brother. He knows Dean will investigate this with or without him, and with the mental state he's in, he's capable of doing just about anything.

"So what do you know about the person who died," Jessica asks Dean.

"Her name was Angela Mason. Her dad works in town, he's a professor at the school."

"I'm Sam, this is Jessica and Dean. We wanted to offer our condolences."

Angela's father seems like a kind man, unfortunately in the midst of the worst kind of hell. Jessica's heart goes out to him. Losing a parent, or a sister, is awful enough, but the ultimate nightmare must be the loss of a child.

His office is littered with books, particularly on Ancient Greek. Dean isn't impressed though.

"A car accident, that's horrible. Losing someone like that, sometimes it's like they're still around. It's like you can still sense their presence. You ever feel anything like that?"

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact."

"That's perfectly normal Mr Mason, especially with what you're going through," adds Sam, glaring at Dean.

Sam and Jessica both think that Dean is making up a case where there isn't one, trying to keep his mind occupied. Jessica wants to talk it over with Dean, to try to get him to open up more to her, but she's fearful that it might push him over the edge, and then they might not get him back.

They eventually discover that on the night of Angela's car crash, she had walked in on her boyfriend with another girl. Dean's usual fix all solution of burning the bones came to a quick end when they dug up her grave, to find it empty. Dean finds something lying flat behind the material on the side of the coffin. They look like Ancient Greek symbols, like the kind her father studies.

After a detour to the library they head right over to his office. Dean takes the lead, as usual.

"The symbols are used for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full on zombie action."

"Yes. Well, according to the legends. What is this about?"

"Look, I get it. There are people I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Dean!" shouts Sam.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's dead should stay dead!"

Jessica and Sam look at one another. Dean has always been a 'speak first, ask questions later' kinda guy, but he's taking that to a new extreme here. After making Dean realise that Mr Mason is innocent they drag him away, not wanting him to put his foot in it anymore than he already has.

As they leave the office Jessica watches the two brothers intently, hanging a few steps back. She knows that something is going to happen between them, that Sam is going to say something to Dean, and she wants to give them the peace and quiet to do it.

"You're on edge. You're erratic. Except when you're hunting, cause then you're downright scary. You're tail spinning, and you refuse to talk about it, and you won't let me help you!"

"I can take care of myself, thanks."

"No, you can't, and you're the only one who thinks you have to."

"I hear you, I'm being an ass, and I'm sorry, but right now we've got a zombie running around, and we have to figure out how to kill it." Dean looks at his brother warningly.

"Our lives are weird man," Sam replies.

"You're telling me!"

They head back to the hotel and read up on the folklore, desperate to put an end to this case.

Dean heads out to get them some food, allowing Sam and Jess some alone time.

"Do you think Dean will be all right?" asks Jessica.

"I hope so. He doesn't know what to do with himself, and he's really scaring me."

"Maybe this case is just a little too close for comfort," replies Jessica, verbalising something that has been running through her mind for some time.

"What do you mean?"

"Hun, come on. Angela was brought back to life by someone. Or something. Just like Dean was."

"This isn't the same thing Jess. The doctors brought Dean back."

"Do you really believe that?"

Sam's silence answers her question.

"So what do we do?" asks Sam.

"Dean needs our love and support, like never before. I know John was your father as well, but it is slightly different for him."

The case comes to a quick end when they trick Angela into meeting them at her gravesite. Using Sam as bait, they get her into her grave, and Dean impales her, sending her back to wherever she came from.

Jessica watches the brothers in awe. She has seen them battle demons, ghosts and spooks for months now, but she is always astounded at how well they do their job. For all John's foibles, he did train the boys well.

That said, they are always learning new things. Like in the case of Sam: he now knows to make sure he supports his arm properly when he falls into an open grave. Otherwise, he will see a replay of the past incident where he hurt his wrist, needing a trip to the hospital to get an x-ray and cast.

The three of them drive along in silence, no one knowing what to say. Jessica looks at Dean and can tell something is running through his head, and she doubts it's Angela Mason.

Suddenly, Dean pulls over to the side of the road and climbs out of the car. Sam looks behind him at Jessica.

"I'll wait here. He needs you," she says, smiling sadly at him.

"I'm sorry," says Dean, tears swelling in his eyes.

"For what?"

"For the way I've been acting. And for dad. He was your dad too. And it's my fault he's gone."

"We don't know that. Not for sure."

"I never should have come back Sam. It wasn't natural, and now look what's come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling, well that's it. So tell me, what could you possibly say to make that all right?"

Dean, Sam and Jessica all have tears in their eyes. She climbs out of the car and joins the two of them on the front bumper. She throws her arms around the two men. They both fall into her arms, hugging her tightly to them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jessica, Part VIII**

**Beta: The awesome Brittany and Merisha**

"Guthrie, Oklahoma!"

"Huh?" asks Jessica, standing at the side of the Impala with Dean. They have stopped at a garage for munchies and other necessities.

"Guthrie, Oklahoma!" Sam repeats, grabbing his map from the passenger seat of the car and spreading it out on the hood to check the route.

"Why?" asks Dean, glancing over at Jessica. She shares the same curious expression on her face.

"I had another vision. A man is going to go into a store and shoot the man behind the counter, and then himself."

"Sam, I hate to break it to you, but if this man is determined to commit suicide, then he's going to do it."

"It isn't suicide Dean. I can't explain it, I just know he doesn't want to die. We have to go to Guthrie and stop him from making a massive mistake."

Jessica watches the two brothers talk, and she can see that Dena is going to protest. He hunts spooks, demons and other ghostly nasties. A man who is obviously in deep despair, tragic as it is, isn't their department.

"Guys I have an idea. What about we head to the roadhouse to see if Ash can tell us anything about this? Maybe his little computer is aware of a demon in the neighbourhood."

"Sounds like a good idea, what ya say Sam?" answers Dean, the smile on his face betraying that he's quite keen to see Jo again.

"All right," replies Sam, but it's obvious he's not massively struck on the idea. He wants to head straight to Oklahoma to make sure tragedy is averted. But if this makes his brother and girlfriend feel better, then fine. Plus, on the upside, they will at least find out what they are walking into before they actually walk into it.

They pull up outside the Roadhouse and head straight inside. Ellen and Jo are at the bar.

"Is Ash around?" asks Sam.

"He's in his room," says Ellen, indicating a little hallway to the right of the bar.

"Hun you wait here. We'll go and get Ash."

Jessica takes a seat at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" asks Ellen.

Jessica smiles at her. She really likes this woman. She has obviously seen a lot in her life, and suffered through one too many traumas, but she has survived, and come out of it a much stronger person.

"Just a cola thanks," she replies.

Ellen laughs.

"I'm glad those boys haven't corrupted you into drinking beer. Its nasty stuff," she says, almost in a whisper. Jessica looks over to her right to see a couple of patrons, glancing over to them. She returns to Ellen, who is smiling at her. She obviously doesn't want to offend these good paying customers.

"Thanks," she says, happily taking the long glass as Ellen hands to her. Jessica gently shakes it, listening to the ice smack against the glass. Nice and cold. Just the way she likes it.

Suddenly, Dean and Sam appear beside her, with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Did you find Ash?" she asks.

"Yeah, we found him all right!" says Dean, looking over at Ellen, who is just about managing to keep a straight face. She has been friends with Ash long enough to know his favoured bedroom attire.

"What am I missing?" asks Jessica, looking over at Sam.

"You don't want to know. You really don't," he answers.

She is about the push the issue more when Ash appears before them, putting his arms through his shirt sleeves. Jessica looks at both boys in turn – neither one of them can look Ash in the face. She thinks the boys are right – she really doesn't want to know what happened in there!

The three of them move to a small table just by the pool table. As Ash sets up his computer Jessica sips her drink, studiously watching all around her. She looks at her boyfriend. He's talking intently to Ash, giving him all the details from his vision. He has become much more passionate about this way of life since John was killed. He has taken over from Dean in this drive. She knows they have been through hell the past few months, and hopes things will start to settle down a little.

She recalls Dean telling them how he feels about John's death, and blaming himself for the loss. It made Sam and Jessica understand his actions much better. Ever since he made his revelation he has been somewhat on the quiet side, but now he seems to be coming around again. Slowly, but they'll wait and see what happens.

"This man, Andy Gallagher, lost his mother in a nursery fire on the night of his six month birthday," states Ash, making Jessica come back to the present.

"All right!" says Sam, turning around and grabbing his jacket.

Both brothers try to hide their anxiety. The last person they met who had endured the same nightmare was a guy named Max, and he went on a murdering spree, killing his father, his uncle, and almost killing his step mother. Dean was lucky to make it out of that one alive. They don't want to go through something like that again.

On the drive over to Oklahoma the three of them discuss what might happen.

"So, just say Andy is like Max? What do we do?" asks Jessica.

"We're going to kill him," replies Dean, making it apparent, that to him, Jessica has asked the silliest question he has ever heard.

"Dean, that's murder!"

"No, that's putting down a man who will kill people unless he's stopped. And we're just the people to stop him," he says.

Jessica looks over at Sam, who is looking a little panicked.

"Does that mean I should be put down as well, Dean?"

Dean sighs heavily.

"Sam, come on, we've talked about this already. You are nothing like Max. Hopefully this Andy person is like you. But if he's not, and he's determined to take human life, then we have to take his. That's just the way it goes, Sam. It sucks, it's awful, but it has to be done," he says, gazing into the rear view mirror as he speaks to make sure that Jessica is listening to his words, and understanding them.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it Dean."

"It's not a party for me either Sam, but if that's what we have to do, then that's what we do. End of story."

Dean looks over at his brother and smiles meekly as Sam nods in reply.

"Jessica?" asks Dean, looking behind him.

"All right, but can we agree that taking his life is only a last resort," she says, looking back at Dean intently.

"Agreed. Glad that's all sorted! Now let's get to Guthrie, shall we?" he says, putting his foot down on the gas pedal.

~ * ~

When they get into town the boys head off to meet two of Andy's friends, Tracy and Webber, leaving Jessica to have a lie in. Dean had attempted to push Sam and Jessica into posing as lawyers, but he couldn't convince Sam. He grumbles all the way to the cafe.

Both boys note that Webber seems overly enthused about Andy. After telling them that Andy hasn't been in the cafe for a little while. Tracy tells them where they might be able to find him – they just had to find his very distinctive van. A mural of a warrior queen riding a polar bear on the side panel. They can't wait to see that!

After picking up Jessica they quickly find his van. Unsurprisingly, it isn't difficult to find.

"I'm sorry; I'm starting to like this guy. That van is sweet."

Typical Dean, always falling in love with vehicles.

"What in the world would possess a man to paint that on the side of his van?" asks Jessica. She's all for girl power, but that's pushing it. She looks over at Sam, who doesn't seem that bothered with the van. It could portray anything to his mind, the most important aspect of this for him is the driver, and he wants him found.

They don't have long to wait. Andy soon emerges from an apartment block. The three of them watch him walk along the street, before turning around to look up at a window and smiling as a scantily clad woman blows him a kiss.

Jessica has to laugh. This man must have some serious powers. He doesn't look like Johnny Depp, but he seems to have some potent attractiveness. As he walks along the road she watches him convince a man to give him his big mug of coffee.

As Andy comes to the end of the road Sam's face changes into fear as he lurches himself forward to get a better look.

"That's him! That's the man who kills the employee and himself," he says, indicating an older man who is talking happily with Andy before he takes off and climbs into his van. Sam's eyes are glued to the older man as he continues to walk along the road.

"Ok, you two stick with him, I'll follow Andy," says Dean, waiting for Sam and Jessica to climb out of the car before speeding after Andy.

"So what's our move?" asks Jessica.

"We follow him and see where he goes. If he heads toward a gun store we have to stop him."

"All right then," she says, gently taking his hand as they set off.

There are some things that have been plaguing Jessica's mind recently, and now that they have some rare time away from Dean, she's going to use the opportunity to discuss them.

"So hun, I wanted to talk to you," she begins.

"Ok," replies Sam, his eyes trained on the man ten steps ahead of them.

"I've been thinking about these powers you have. What do you think they mean?"

"Mean?"

"Yeah, well, it's kinda scary, don't you think? I mean, you can see people who are about to die."

"It's terrifying, but I don't know what it means. It's just something that I might have to learn to accept."

"Like a gift?"

"Maybe. I've been thinking about this as well hun. I started out believing my powers were a curse, but I'm starting to think it might be a good thing, especially in our line of work. If I get flashes of people in danger, people that we can save, then I think that's a good thing."

"That's one way of looking at it," she says.

"What does that mean?" he asks, stopping in his tracks before quickly beginning to walk again, remembering they are meant to be keeping up with this man.

"I was just thinking that someone must have given you this power. Your mom and dad didn't have any powers. There was nothing out of the ordinary about either one of them, or Dean, so someone must have chosen you to have this ability," she says, thinking it through in her own head as she speaks.

"Do you think this person might have something in mind for me? Something bad?" he asks.

"I hope not, but we might have to accept that it's a possibility. Whether we like it or not, you have some weird connection to the demon that killed your mom and Tania. And that scares me."

Although he didn't want to admit it, that was something that had gone through his own head, but he was keeping his fingers and toes crossed it wasn't true.

Sam stops and throws an arm around his girlfriend.

"I know, but don't worry. If there is something nasty and evil behind my getting these powers, they aren't going to corrupt me," he says, displaying his most calming smile. She smiles in return. She has confidence in her boyfriend. She knows he's a good man and will never intentionally harm an innocent person.

Jessica wraps her arm around Sam's waist as they get back to the task at hand.

They watch as the man heads into a store. They stand outside for a wee bit with Sam looking all around him.

"Is this the building you saw him kill the employee and then himself?"

"Yup, this is the one. I have to do something," he says, quickly unwrapping himself from Jessica and heading inside. She nervously waits outside for a few moments until he returns.

"All sorted!" he says, just as the fire alarm whirls into action. They move to the opposite side of the street and watch as the store empties of staff and customers, including the older man and the employee Sam remembers as the gunshot victim.

"Is that everyone out?" asks Jessica.

He smiles in response.

Their attention is taken when the Impala passes them, with Andy at the wheel.

"Huh?" asks Jessica. Sam instantly reaches for his phone. Jessica moves to his side so she can hear the conversation.

"Dean. Andy is driving the Impala. What happened?"

"He full on Obi Wan'd me!"

Jessica has to giggle. Dean and his movie references!

Her demeanour changes when she notices the older man has received a call on his phone. Initially he's happy, but then his demeanour changes to sullen. Before they are able to get to him he moves onto the road and walks in front of a bus. The two of them turn their heads quickly, not wanting to see the bloody aftermath.

They are quickly joined by Dean, who does his best to comfort the stunned couple.

"When I got everyone out of the store I thought he was safe. I don't understand it!"

"Did something happen before he walked in front of the bus?" asks Dean.

"Yes, he received a call on his phone," answers Jessica.

This is a ping moment for Sam. He knows how Andy has been doing all this.

"He's telepathic! That's his power – he can tell people what to do with his voice," exclaims Sam.

"Just like he did with me when he took the Impala?"

"Seems so," says Jessica, looking over at her boyfriend. He is a lot more freaked out than Dean and Jessica, but they aren't far behind him.

"We have to stop him!" asserts Sam.

"Definitely. But first things first; we have to find my car!" says Dean.

They head over to Andy's apartment and find the Impala parked where the van had once been.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll never leave you again," he says, running his finger along the side of the car.

They see Andy leaving his apartment and follow him to a nearby deserted alley. Andy parks the van and bounces out of the van, heading straight for them.

"Why are you following me?"

"We're not! We're lawyers. We need to speak with you about. . . . " says Sam.

"Don't lie to me!" asserts Andy.

"We aren't!"

"We hunt ghosts!" says Dean behind him. Sam shoots around and fires angry eyes at him.

"Dean, stop it!"

"I'm trying. This is my brother Sam. He's psychic, kind of like you. Well not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself, cause you're all part of something that's terrible, and I hope to hell he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he's right," he says, a big silly smile on his handsome face.

"Stay away from me!" says Andy, darting his eyes between both brothers. He just catches Jessica's glance as he moves away from the car.

Sam leaps out of the car, ready for a confrontation.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

Jessica is at his side in moments, trying to calm her boyfriend down. She loves that he feels so protective of this man who has just lost his life and wants to secure justice for him, but attacking the accused is not the way to go.

"Why did you kill Mr Jenkins?"

"Sam calm down," says Jessica. Sam looks back at her and silently tells her to stay where she is before he moves closer to Andy.

Dean steps out of the car and is about to join his brother and Jessica, but Sam puts his hand out, telling him to stop. He doesn't want two explosive tempers on the loose. His is bad enough.

"What? I didn't kill him! I couldn't kill him!"

Suddenly Sam collapses on the ground, clutching his hands to the side of his head. Jessica and Dean rush to his side.

"Sam! Sam!"

"A woman! A woman burning alive!" she says, in between flashes.

"Where?" asks Dean.

They are interrupted by the sound of a fire engine passing behind them.

"Go Dean. I'll stay with Sam!" says Jessica.

Dean smiles at her as he heads back to the Impala and takes off.

Andy continues to assert his innocence until Dean phones Sam.

"So, what happened?"

"You were right, a woman burned to death at the gas station."

"Does anyone know what happened?"

"Not so far. Don't worry, I'll do some digging."

Sam hangs up and looks over at Jessica and Andy, who are both looking at him for answers.

"Dean couldn't stop it. Andy, what do you know about this?" he asks.

"Nothing. Buddy you have the wrong idea about me. I don't kill people. I couldn't do something like that."

"Andy I'm sorry, but it does look suspicious," says Jessica.

"Maybe, but I still didn't do anything wrong. You have to believe me," he pleads. Jessica's heart goes out to the man. He seems so sincere. She doesn't know what to believe. Maybe this guy is more like Sam than Max.

Before long Dean has re-joined them in the alleyway.

"What did you find out?" asks Jessica.

"The victim's name was Holly Beckett, 41, single. Turns out she gave birth when she was eighteen years old. Were you adopted Andy?" replies Dean.

"Well, yeah."

"And you neglected to mention this?"

"Never really came up. Look, what has this got to do with the doctor's death?"

"We're not sure yet. I tried to get a copy of your birth certificate, but county records wouldn't release the information."

"Well screw that!" answers Andy.

~ * ~

"You go and have some coffee. These aren't the drones you're looking for!"

"Awesome!" says Dean as he watches Andy dispatch the security guard. He's really starting to like this fella.

They soon discover that the woman who burned to death at the gas station was indeed Andy's birth mother, and that she had given birth to twins. They anxiously await the DMV coming back to them with a photograph of Andy's long lost brother.

Everyone stops when the copy comes through the fax machine. Dean is first to reach for it.

"I hate to kick you when you're down," he says, setting the sheet of paper down in front of Andy. Sam and Jessica take seats beside him to have a look.

It's Webber.

"I. Have. An. Evil. Twin!" says Andy quietly, his head in his hands.

Jessica wants to pick up on her usual trick of being Ms Glass is Half Full, but in this case, she highly doubts that would work.

"So what do we do next?" asks Andy.

"We have to stop him Andy. He's killing people."

"I know. It's just a lot to process. I learn my birth mother is dead, I have a twin brother, and he's killing people. That's a lot to learn inside an hour!" he says, his eyes looking down at the ground. Jessica moves to stand behind Andy and rubs his shoulders, trying to offer some support.

~ * ~

The four of them are on their way to Tracy's restaurant, hoping that she will know where they can find Webber. While driving in the car Sam has another attack. He collapses in the front seat of the car. Dean pulls over and dashes around to his brother.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Tracy and Webber are at the dam. She's standing on the edge. Webber is going to make her jump off."

"No he won't, we're not going to let him," replies Dean, making sure his brother is all right before jumping back into the driver's seat and taking off.

At the dam Sam, Jessica and Andy manage to save Tracy from the precipice, but as Webber is about to shoot Dean, Andy is left with no option but to shoot his brother dead.

~ * ~

"It was an accident. Nothing to report here!"

Dean, Sam and Jessica watch as Andy talks with the police, using his powers to convince them that all is well.

"He's getting better at it," says Jessica.

"I know," replies Sam, a large dose of nervousness in his tone.

Andy comes up behind them. He looks over at Tracy, sitting at the back of an ambulance. She looks up at him quickly before lowering his eyes again.

"She can't look at me. She's never going to trust me again after this."

"She just doesn't understand what happened. Hopefully she'll come around," interjects Jessica, knowing perfectly well that she'll never talk to him again.

"Andy, we have to leave," says Sam.

"What? You can't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, we have things to do," he says, taking out a notebook and pen and jotting something down before ripping the sheet out and handing it to him.

"This is my phone number. If anything happens, or you need to talk, give me a ring, all right?" he says, waiting for Andy to nod in response before they head to the Impala.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" asks Jessica.

"I hope so. He knows what could happen if he allows things to go bad. Hopefully he'll behave himself," answers Sam.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then we come back!" states Dean, determination and certainty in his tone.

The three of them climb into the Impala and drive off in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica loves having the chance to see Jo again, even if it almost turns tragic. H. was an evil man, but the cement they shot down the sewer system will keep him trapped. Jessica feels a lot of relief at that thought.

Now they are in the midst of a new nightmare. Dean has been arrested, and Sam and Jessica have been separated for questioning.

This cannot end well.

Jessica can feel her heart pounding through her chest as the female detective comes into the room. She has a coffee mug in her hand, and sets it on the table in front of Jessica. She reaches for it and takes a few sips.

"I'm Detective Diana Ballard. I have a few questions for you Jessica," she says, smiling at her.

Jessica is trying to hide her anxiety, but she doesn't know how successful she is being. The three of them have been so good at avoiding any interaction with the police. How could that have fallen apart so completely?

"All right," replies Jessica, nervously tapping her fingers on the coffee mug.

"So Jessica, tell me all about Karen Giles. How did you meet her?"

Jessica sighs and gets ready to tell the story her and the boys had pre-prepared. They had worked out an adaptable story to tell in case the horrendous happened and one of them got arrested by the police. It's one that could apply to pretty much any story they were working.

"Dean and Sam have known her for a long time. They heard about her husband dying and wanted to pay their respects."

"What gentlemen!" adds Diana, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, they are actually," replies Jessica, her sincerity undeniable.

"And you're not biased?" asks Diana, already knowing the answer.

"Ok, yeah, Sam is my boyfriend, and I'm close to Dean, but if I thought they had done something wrong I wouldn't have a problem reporting them. If I thought they were going to harm a human being I would do everything in my power to stop them. But they aren't like that. They are both highly respectful men, and you'll come to realise that when you get your head out of the ground," she says, surprising herself with her determined and forceful words.

"Well isn't that a nice sentiment. You, however, are neglecting to look at the fact that Dean has a rap sheet as long as my leg. He is wanted by numerous police departments across the country, and who knows how many others are looking for him, and just don't realise it yet."

"Dean didn't do any of those things. He's a good man. He's an honest man. And he would never hurt any human being," she says, adding a little more emphasis to 'human being' than she intended. If it's something demonic or evil, then Dean has no problem killing it. But if it's human, then he'll always try to find another way to stop it. She likes that about Dean. He may be gung ho about his work, but he doesn't go into it blindly.

"Have you ever considered that your love for Sam has blinded you to the truth about the Winchesters?"

"No. I've spent enough time with both boys to know what is in their hearts, and they are both good men."

"Jessica, I'm sorry, but you are obviously very misguided. And you'll be proven wrong soon enough," she says before leaving the room.

Jessica moves to the door Diana has just walked through, hoping to hear someone mention where Dean and Sam are. She assumes they are in the same building, but she's not sure. She presses her ear to the door, keeping her fingers crossed.

Outside Diana finds her partner, Peter Sheridan.

"So did you have any joy with the girlfriend?" he asks.

"Nope. She basically told the same story as the Winchesters. They are all obviously very well trained."

"Well we don't have to put up with them much longer. The St Louis cops are coming to take Dean. They want him for murder. Looks like his luck has finally run out."

"So it would seem," replies Diana, her eyes darting back and forth anxiously.

"What?"

"I don't know. Something about this case doesn't sit right with me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's just the conversation I had with Jessica. She is so certain that both boys are innocent and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"And you believed her? She's in love with the youngest brother! Of course she's going to say they're as pure as the driven snow. She's hardly going to admit they like killing people and digging up graves. Maybe she's a part of it!"

"Usually, I would agree with you. But I don't know, this is different."

"Well get it together Diana. Dean Winchester is going to be spending the rest of his life in prison. Sam might just be joining him. And if we get anything on Ms Moore, she won't be seeing freedom for a long time either," he says before walking off. Diana watches him leave. He's probably right, but there is something wrong here.

Jessica is left alone for a while. She finishes her coffee and starts paving the room, regularly looking toward the door, hoping someone will burst through and tell her to go. Actually, if she's wishing for things, she wants Sam to come through the door to tell her they are leaving, and that Dean is waiting outside in the Impala.

~ * ~

After what seems like an eternity, she is re-joined by Diana.

"Come with me," she says simply, holding the door open for Jessica. She quickly grabs her stuff and heads out.

"What's going on?" she asks as they move through the station and out the front door.

"Sam has disappeared. Dean told me where to find him, and I want you to be there," she says simply.

On the drive over to the hotel; the first one in the phone book as per Dean's instructions, Jessica has some questions of her own.

"So, you've come around to the Winchester way of thinking then?"

"Not completely. Something happened at the station that changed my thinking a little on the subject," Diana says, her eyes firmly on the road ahead.

Jessica is eager to ask her what she saw, but from the tenseness in Diana's body and the way she's gripping the steering wheel, she knows she would be shot down.

They quickly arrive at the hotel in question. Diana knocks on the door, and Sam promptly answers. He stares at Diana for a few moments, concern and shock enveloping his handsome face. Then he lays eyes on his girlfriend, and he noticeable relaxes.

"What's going on? Is Dean with you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Can we come in?" asks Diana.

"Sure, sorry, come on in," he says, standing aside so the two women can enter. He kisses Jessica quickly on her way through.

"Are you all right?" he whispers to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiles in return.

"So what's happening? Why is Dean still in jail?"

"Because he's still in a lot of trouble Sam. But he told me where to find you. Because of this," she starts, pushing the sleeves of her jacket up her arm to show the two ligature marks around each wrists. There are two on each wrist. Sam gently takes her arms to get a better look.

"When did these appear?"

"Just this morning I think. I didn't even notice until I was with your brother."

"What did he say it was?" asks Jessica. She doesn't know how much, or how little, Dean explained, and she doesn't want to blow their hunting activities by telling her everything.

"He told me you think that Karen and her husband were murdered by a vengeful spirit. Casper the bloodthirsty ghost," she says.

Jessica smiles a little. Trust Dean to describe it like that.

"Did you see the ghost?" asks Sam, trying to keep the conversation on business.

"Yeah, in the bathroom. She looked like her throat had been cut. She was trying to say something to me, but she couldn't."

Jessica's hands rush to her neck. Just the thought of a cut throat gives her the creeps.

"Would you recognise the woman if you saw a picture of her?" asks Sam.

"I think so," she answers, watching as Sam moves to the small desk by the window and hands her a stack of papers. When she flicks through them she finds that they are police mug shots of various women.

"Where did you get these pictures? You shouldn't have access to anything like this."

"You have your job, and I have mine. Have a look through them, and let me know if you recognise anyone."

It doesn't take long for her to find the woman she wants. Diana hands the picture to Sam.

"That's her."

Sam takes the photo and flips it over to read the details on the back.

"Claire Becker. Numerous arrests for drugs. She was last seen as Ashland. Did you ever bust her?" he asks Diana.

"Not that I recall."

"All right, then I think the answer could be at this Ashland place. Let's go," he says, grabbing Dean's duffle bag. Inside will be everything he needs. Dean is always prepared. Must have been a boy scout in a previous life or something.

~ * ~

Diana, Jessica and Sam survey the building, but they can't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Maybe we should split up. The building is kinda vast. We'll get around it a lot faster, suggests Jessica.

Sam looks over at her, not hiding the fact that he's not struck on the idea. Diana may be a cop, but she doesn't know how to go up against demons and evil nasties.

"Look, I'll stay with Diana, and you check upstairs. I'll shout if we find anything," she adds, knowing that it will make him feel a little bit easier.

Sam knows that Jessica is capable of looking after herself. After all, she has been hunting with the Winchesters for a long while now. But he can't help but feel protective of her.

"All right. You have your phone with your phone with you, don't you? Just to make doubly sure you can contact me," he says. Jessica smiles, instantly reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. She shakes it in front of her. Sam smiles before leaving them and heading to the stairs.

"Is he always so protective?" asks Diana.

"Yeah."

"There's a fine line between protective and controlling you know," she says, her police woman's cap on.

"Yeah, I know, but he's just worried about me. The three of us have been through a lot recently, and so he and Dean are both protective."

"I heard about their father being missing. And I read that your sister died last year. Sorry about that."

"Thanks," she says sadly. She hates thinking about the loss of her sister, and remembering John's death, although the authorities don't know that he's dead. Or in hell technically. It just hurts too much to think about it all.

"So did losing your sister being you into this world of hunting demons and spooks?"

"Yeah. I wanted justice."

"Did you get it?"

"Not yet, we're still working on it. But we'll get it."

"I have no doubt," says Diana. The more time she spends with these three, the more certain she is that they will get their man. Or spook.

The two women go their separate ways around the room, looking at all the windows, doors and behind bookshelves and cupboards.

"Oh my God!"

Diana sounds terrified. Jessica turns around to see what is scaring her. What she finds is a blond woman, very white and bedraggled, with a large cut along her neck. There is blood oozing from the wound. She opens her mouth, trying to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Sam! Sam! She's here!" shouts Jessica.

A few seconds later they hear him bounding down the stairs. He appears beside them, salt gun at the ready. But before he's able to shoot, she vanishes in front of them.

"That's it!" says Sam, immediately dropping his bag on the ground and looking through it. He pulls out a large hammer and starts smashing the wall, starting with the section the ghost of Claire Becker had been standing in front of.

"What are you doing?" asks Diana. Jessica had just been thinking the same thing.

"Some ghosts are not evil. They don't want to cause harm, they want justice. I think Claire is here to warn us about something," he says, continuing to smack a large hole in the wall.

In no time at all, there is a big enough hole for Sam to have a good look inside. He gazes behind him at his girlfriend.

"Is there something inside?" she asks.

"Yeah, there is. Can you give me a hand," he says.

Jessica moves to her boyfriend's side, trying to look inside the hole herself. There she finds something large, wrapped in a white sheet. Sam and Jessica reach inside and remove the large package before setting it onto the floor.

The three of them look at one another. It's large enough to be body. Sam reaches down and grabs a knife from Dean's duffle, and cuts open the ropes that bind the sheet closed. He looks up at both women before unwrapping the sheet. The three of them step back as they uncover a very decomposed body.

They have found Claire Becker.

"I don't understand this. What does it mean? What does she want to say?"

"I'm not sure."

Jessica is looking over the body when she notices something glimmering around Claire's neck. She reaches over the body and lifts up a gold pendant.

"Hey guys, have you seen this?"

Sam and Diana look at the pendant.

"Does this mean anything to you Diana?" asks Sam.

"Yeah. It's very rare. It's made in a store across town."

"How do you know all that?" asks Jessica.

"Because I have one exactly like it," she says, reaching under the collar of her shirt and showing the couple her own identical pendant.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was given to me as a present. From Pete."

"Your partner?" asks Jessica.

Diana looks back at her sadly, nodding her head.

"Dean. He's in danger," says Sam anxiously.

Diana reaches for her phone and rings the station. She can't get a signal, so she heads outside.

"Are you all right?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just looking forward to getting this whole thing over and done with. And getting Dean back, most importantly. I hate to think of him sitting in that prison," he says, although the face they don't know what has happened to him is driving them both mad. This Pete person is obviously a cold blooded murderer, and he must be stopped.

Diana quickly rejoins them.

"What's going on? Where's Dean?"

"Pete has taken him out of the station. He said the police in St Louis wanted him quickly, and so he is going to drive him there himself."

Sam and Jessica look at one another.

"That doesn't sound good," adds Jessica.

"No, it really isn't. The officers at the station have been trying to contact Pete on the van's radio, but he's not responding."

"Wait, there's a radio in the van?"

"Yeah," asks Diana, trying to work out where Sam is going with this.

"Then you can get them to activate the low-jack. They'll be able to pick up his location from that."

Diana smiles at him.

"You're a genius Winchester," she replies, heading back outside to contact the station again.

~ * ~

Within no time at all, they have tracked down the van containing Dean and Pete. They find Dean sitting on the ground, handcuffed, and Pete holding a gun to his head. Pete claims that he's going to blame Dean for the murder of Karen and her husband, and for the death of Claire. Then he's free to go on with his own life.

They are all focused on Pete and the gun when they find themselves face to face with Claire, displaying her bloody self toward Pete. He freezes in his shoes, unable to believe what he's witnessing. He swings around and points the gun at Dean again.

"Diana this Winchester kid is the best way out of this. Then we can be together. Isn't that what you want?"

"Pete I'm sorry, but you know I can't allow this to happen."

She watches as Pete returns his focus to Dean. He starts squeezing the trigger, preparing to shoot.

He gives Diana no other option but to shoot him dead. Dean grimaces a little as Pete falls down, realising how close he came to being dead himself. Sam and Jessica rush to Dean's side to make sure he's all right. He smiles at the two of them as they help him climb to his feet.

"So what now?" asks Dean, turning to Diana.

"Pete did confess to me. I can make your charges for Karen go away, but the case in St Louis is a different kettle of dish. I can't do anything about that one I'm afraid," she says, genuinely seeming sad. Over the past number of hours she has come to realise that there are strange, unusual things in this world, and the world needs people like Dean, Sam and Jessica to save them. She feels a little happier knowing they will be free to do what is needed to keep people safe.

The three of them smile at Diana as they leave her to it. Jessica hates having to leave Diana with a mess to sort out, but it's probably better this way. People are still looking for Dean after the shapeshifter attacks in St Louis. If they don't get away now, they might not get away at all.

The head back to the hotel, quickly packing their stuff and heading out of town, eager to escape this place and get back to what they do best.

Jessica wonders what the next case will be. She smiles to herself, eager to jump right into whatever it might be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jessica, Part X, Part of the What If Series**

"Well that doesn't look like a cute Labradoodle," says Jessica as she takes a seat beside Sam. He has his laptop open at the picture of a terrifying, growling dog.

"Isn't that the truth," adds Dean, winking at her. Knowing that he escaped a potentially long jail term sentence has definitely cheered him up.

"So, what's the case boys?" asks Jessica, smiling as she grabs one of the fries from Dean's plate. He's very protective of his food, and isn't a big fan of sharing. She enjoys munching on the chip, watching Dean glare at her as though she were the devil.

"People have reported seeing a black dog, and not the type you play catch with," replies Sam, looking over at his brother, who is looking down at some pictures Sam has printed out.

"I bet he could hump the hell out of your leg, huh?" says Dean, flipping around a photograph of a rabid dog that looks like it could eat the three of them without any problem.

~ * ~

They quickly come to the realisation that they are dealing with hell hounds, vicious dogs that hunt down and kill people who have made a deal with a demon. They meet with the housekeeper of the first victim's house. She hasn't seen her in a number of days. She tells the boys that her employer gained great success ten years ago. She is the youngest person in her field of medicine, and is highly respected. Dean finds a picture of the woman in question with some friends at a bar. On the back is written 'me and the girls at Lloyd's'.

The three of them head over to Lloyd's. It's this little bar in the middle of nowhere, but what strikes the boys is that it's in front of a crossroads. This is an ancient symbol, particularly at the perfect centre. Dean bends down on his knees and digs a hole. He finds a small box. Inside he finds some bones, a plant and a photograph.

"Someone made a deal," he says, climbing to his feet.

"Maybe someone inside will know the man in the picture," suggests Jessica.

Dean smiles at her.

"You read my mind," he says, leaving the two of them alone while he ventures into the bar.

"What do you make of all this?" asks Jessica.

"I don't know. We've never dealt with hellhounds before. But it doesn't look good for anyone who has made the deal."

"They've made a deal with the devil, haven't they?" asks Jessica.

"Regretfully, yeah. And time is running out."

~ * ~

At the house of the man in the photograph, George Darrow, he tells them about Lloyd's bar, the place where he gave away his life for ten years of what he wanted.

Or, what he hoped for at the time. He's a painter, and wanted to do fabulous work. But he didn't get famous. He's still virtually unknown in the arts world, and his ten years are almost up. He remembers seeing the doctor there. He managed to keep up to date on how she got on. Right up until the hell hounds came for her.

He recalls seeing a man there, Evan Hudson. He says he looked beyond retched, in great despair.

Dean, Sam and Jessica want to help him out, but he turns down their offer. All he wants is to finish the painting he's working on. If he gets that done, then he'll happily go into whatever comes next.

Before they leave, George gives Dean a bag of goofa dust. It will help protect them from the evil they seek.

"How could someone not want to fight for their life? If I was in their shoes I would fight tooth and nail to hold onto the life I have. I can't imagine doing anything else," says Jessica as they walk down a flight of stairs and out to the Impala.

"Maybe he thinks he's doing it for the best," says Dean, not looking at either Jessica or his brother.

"What does that mean? How can dying be for the best?"

"I just mean that he doesn't seem to have gotten what he wanted from life. He's a fantastic artist. I mean, did you see the art he had in his apartment? I'm a total idiot when it comes to art, but that stuff was amazing. But it hasn't gotten him anywhere. He's still unknown. No one is buying his work. Maybe he's hoping he'll be discovered after he dies. More famous than in life than death kinda thing," says Dean. He lifts his head and looks at Jessica sadly.

"Well, we obviously can't help him, but maybe we can help this Evan person. We have to try," says Sam, bringing them back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get over there," says Jessica, smiling as they climb into the Impala. They have all been through so much recently that their emotions tend to be all over the place. And with Dean still trying to be Mr Stoic, it can make things a bit more difficult. But Jessica hopes that this may come to an end soon. He's actually been talking about his feelings recently, and Jessica is delighted. Holding everything in will ultimately destroy him.

In no time at all they are at Evan's front door. He's none too convinced by their story.

That is until he hears the hell hounds at the door, scratching, intent on coming in. He confesses that he did it for his wife. She was dying, and he was desperate. He made the deal, and now his wife is fine, living a full life. But that will soon be without him.

"And that's all right with you is it? You couldn't live without your wife, but you're perfectly fine with leaving her to cope without you?" says Dean, his personal feelings coming to the forefront.

"Dean!" says Jessica, trying to calm him down by quickly rubbing his back. He looks down at her, acknowledging her words.

"You stay here with Evan. I have an idea," says Dean, walking out to the front door.

Sam and Jessica follow after him.

"Where are you going?" asks Jessica.

"Lloyd's. I might be able to make the Crossroads Demon see sense. Make her change her mind."

"And you're convinced by that are you? You're taking your life in your hands Dean!" shouts Jessica. This sounds like the craziest thing she has ever heard.

"I don't know, I can be pretty persuasive when I put my mind to it," he smiles.

"You're thinking about Dad, aren't you? That he made a deal like this with Yellow Eyes. That's how he lost his life, and you're still here," Sam says.

Dean is silent for several moments, playing with his jacket pocket.

"It fits doesn't it? My life for his."

"We don't know that Dean," adds Jessica.

"No, but it's what we're all thinking, isn't it?" he says, looking at both Sam and Jessica in turn.

Neither of them say anything, giving him their answer.

"Then I'm going with you!" asserts Jessica, moving to stand beside Dean.

"No way Jessica!" says Dean and Sam in unison.

"Come on guys. Sam, you can stay here and look after Evan, make sure he's all right. And I can make sure that Dean is all right."

"Thanks for the concern Jessica, but I'm quite capable of looking after myself."

"Not at the moment Dean. You're reckless. You're not thinking things over before you dive right in. At least if I'm with you I can keep you from doing something stupid."

Dean and Jessica both look at Sam, hoping that he will agree with their part in the argument. He looks at his brother and girlfriend in turn. Catch 22. There's no way he can win this argument, someone will be upset with him. So he decides what he thinks will be the best course of action.

"Jessica, look after him," he says. He's still not struck on the idea of Jessica doing anything that will put her in dangers way, but she has more than proven herself recently as one heck of a hunter, although still in training. And besides, he knows how unpredictable his big brother is, and he seems to listen to Jessica, sometimes. If anyone can make him see sense, other than himself, there is no one he trusts more than Jessica Moore.

"Fine!" says Dean, turning and walking out.

Jessica and Dean ride along in the car in silence, Dean's eyes trained on the road ahead. They don't get much time alone, and she thinks this will be the longest duration of togetherness. That said, she's quite enjoying riding shotgun. It annoys Sam sometimes that Dean never lets him drive, but she's relishing every second. Sitting up front, with none of the driving responsibility? Sounds good to her!

The one thing that is bugging her in the silence. She looks over at the radio, wondering if she should put it on, but she has another idea.

"So Dean, what do you know about Crossroad Demons?" she asks.

"Not much. I've never encountered one before."

"So what's the plan of attack then?"

"I have a plan," he says, with a cunning glint in his eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see."

She turns her head and leans against the window, closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

~ * ~

Jessica opens her eyes to find that Dean has parked a few metres from the crossroads outside Lloyd's. She can see Dean standing beside a large water tower. He has hauled himself up to reach the roof. She squints her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he's doing, but she can't see clearly. She climbs out of the car and joins him, just as he is climbing down.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he says.

"Dean, I know I'm not a member of the family, but you can tell me."

"Jessica, that has nothing to do with it. I want to keep you safe. I don't know what this demon is capable of, so it's better that you don't know," he says. He heads back to the car and grabs his duffle bag, opening it up on the top of the car.

Jessica walks over to him to see what he's doing. She watches dumbstruck as he lifts out a small bone and a strange plant and sets them into a small metal box that looks like it might have carried sweets at one time. He reaches into his back pocket and lifts out his wallet, quickly grabbing one of his fake id's and ripping off the section which displays his photo. He then puts it inside the box and closes the lid.

She remembers seeing this before, and it's making her very nervous.

"What's all that for?"

"For summoning the demon," he says, setting off to the middle of the crossroads. He gets down on his hands and knees and digs a small hole into the ground. He sets the metal box inside and covers it up again.

He climbs to his feet and walks around in a circle, laying eyes on Jessica. She's standing at the side of the water tower.

"Jessica maybe you should wait in the car?"

"No, I'm staying here!" she says sternly, making Dean realise she means business.

"Fine, but just keep your eyes open, and be aware," he says, just as sternly.

"Okie dokie," she says, smiling at him. He raises his eyes and quietly grins. She's rapidly becoming a Winchester.

"Dean Winchester. What a nice surprise."

The two of them turn around like a whirlwind to find a beautiful dark haired woman looking at them. She is busy drooling over Dean, and barely registers Jessica's existence.

"You've heard of me?"

"I get the newsletter. So what can I do for you Dean?"

"I want you to leave Evan Hudson and his wife alone and never bother then again."

The crossroads demon starts to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Well maybe we can talk about this somewhere more private. Like in my car."

"Fine with me," she replies, following Dean to the Impala.

Dean opens the passenger door for the demon, but she spots the devil's trap underneath. She slams the door shut, stunning Dean with the suddenness of it.

"A devil's trap? You've got to be kidding!"

"Worth a shot!"

"Pity though. I could have given you exactly what you want."

"And what's that?"

"Your father."

Dean glares at her, trying to work out if she's being honest or not. Jessica takes the opportunity to say what's on her mind.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? How can you bring John back?"

The demon looks at Jessica as though she were something she has just scraped off the bottom of her shoe.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Jessica."

"Oh yes, the infamous Sam Winchester's other half. It's lovely to meet you Jessica. I've always wanted to meet the woman who has managed to keep Sam Winchester in check."

"And just what does that mean?"

The demon opens her mouth to pass comment when Dean interrupts.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand here?"

The two women look at Dean before returning their eyes to one another.

"Fine!" says the demon.

"Okay," replies Jessica.

"Can you really bring my Dad back?" asks Dean, trying to hold back his emotion, but in Jessica's eyes, he isn't doing a very good job. She knows that this is still very raw for Dean. He makes his way over to the water tower, entering inside it as he is joined by Jessica and the demon.

"I can," smiles the demon in return.

Dean looks over at Jessica, who returns his gaze. She doesn't trust this woman an inch. Demon equals devious, evil and determined to use whatever it takes to get what they want.

That said, she knows Dean well enough to realise that if there is even a small chance of being reunited with his beloved father, he's going to take it. But the thought that he might sacrifice his own life to get John back scares her more than anything else. She understands his devastation at the loss of his father, but giving up his own life isn't the way forward. And John wouldn't want that for his eldest son either.

"Come on Dean. The Winchester boys, all together again. Dean, Sam and John."

"What do I have to do?" he asks, already suspecting the answer.

"Look at where you are Dean. You make a deal. For ten years, the Winchester boys can be together again. You should be dead anyways. You get ten years with your family. That's a bonus," she whispers.

Dean back away from her a little.

"Could you, throw in a set of steak knives?"

Jessica looks at Dean in horror. She knows him and his sense of humour, but this is hardly the time to display it. She tries to throw him an angry look but he is focused on the demon.

"Dean Winchester and his famous sense of humour. You're lucky I don't. . . . "she starts, stepping under the tower with him. But something is wrong. She shoots his eyes up to the top of the tower.

"A devil's trap?"

"Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt!" says Dean, allowing his pleasure at her entrapment to shine on his face.

Jessica smiles over at him. She should learn to trust Dean more. He really knows what he's doing, and he seems to be getting one over on a demon, something she knows he's enjoying thoroughly. She has to admit she's getting a bit of a kick out of it herself.

"Let me out! Now!" asserts the demon.

"Sure. But first I want you to do something."

"What?"

"I want you to leave Evan Hudson and his wife alone."

"I can't do that!"

"Can't, or won't."

"Let's talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about," he says, lifting his father's journal from the large pocket on the inside of his jacket. Wrapped around the journal is a set of rosary beads.

"You're going to betray me and send me to hell? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one," she says.

"It's all down to you," he says, rubbing the rosary beads between his fingers.

"Fine. Now let me out!"

Dean is silent, running the rosary beads through his fingers.

"You got what you want. If you don't let me go Dean, I'm warning you. When I get out of hell the first thing I will do is skin Evan Hudson alive!"

Dean smiles at her before climbing onto a small ledge and releasing the devil's trap. The demon happily steps out from under the water tower.

"You really should have taken that deal you know."

"And why's that?"

"If you only knew your daddy is. You would have made that deal."

Dean moves toward the demon as though he was going to slap her, but she suddenly falls to the ground and screams, large black smoke emerging from her mouth.

When the black smoke vanishes there is a drastic change in her demeanour. She's gentle and a lot less arrogant.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she asks, looking up at Dean, and giving Jessica a terrified glance as she comes up to stand beside Dean.

~ * ~

After bringing the young woman home, Dean and Jessica make their way back to Evan's house.

Although Jessica and Dean were confident they had done enough to save Evan, it's always nice to have it confirmed by seeing Evan and Sam opening the door to them.

"How did it all go?" Sam asks Dean, but he walks past them quickly, wanting to speak with Evan. He needs to make sure he doesn't make any more dangerous deals with demons, warning that next time, they won't be around to dig him out of it.

Sam looks over at his girlfriend. Deciding it would be better to discuss this where Dean can't overhear.

~ * ~

Later that day, Dean is loading their stuff into the Impala, leaving Sam and Jessica alone.

"What happened?" he asks again.

"The demon said she would bring John back if Dean made his own deal."

"You're kidding? Well, I'm glad Dean didn't fall for that one," he says, smiling. But he stops when he notices that Jessica isn't smiling along with him.

"Was he thinking about it?"

"I think so. He didn't turn her down right away. He got it done eventually, but he clearly was considering it."

Sam is going to say something but he stops when he notices Dean coming through the front door and walking towards them.

"Let's get out of here!" says Dean quickly, climbing into the Impala without waiting for an answer.

Sam and Jessica look at one another nervously before climbing into their respective seats.

There is silence in the Impala for several miles, but then Sam can't take it anymore.

"Dean. I know what the crossroads demon offered you. Did you think about it?"

Dean's silence gives away his answer. The three of them remain silent as they drive along, looking for a motel to rest their wary heads.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jessica, Part XI**

_Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Bank of Wisconsin:_

"Another shapeshifter? I hate these things," says Dean, looking down at the pile of skin and clothes lying on the floor of the bank manager's office.

"This isn't the work of a man droid?" asks Ronald.

"No Ronald, it isn't," replies Dean, grimacing at Ronald before heading over to the desk. He picks up a silver letter opener.

"Hey wait, what are you doing with that?" asks Ronald, looking nervously as Dean twirls the opener around his fingers.

"Silver. It's the only thing I've seen that hurts them."

Dean turns and leaves the office, heading into the main part of the bank. He is interrupted by Ronald's laughing. Dean looks at him in confusion.

"Are you nuts?"

"That's just it. I'm not nuts."

"What?"

"I was so sure I was losing my marbles, but this is real. I was right. Except for the man-droid thing, thank you," he says, smiling at Dean.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Come on Ronald. We need to find Sam and Jessica," he says.

They are interrupted when the lights go out, and the electricity cuts out.

"Damn it, no, no, no!"

"What is it?"

"The cops. They cut the power. Probably their way of saying hi. It's not looking good Ronald."

The two men head into the main part of the bank where they find Jessica and Sam waiting for them.

"So what's going on?" asks Dean.

"Everyone is locked in the vault. Dean, what's happening?" asks Jessica. She doesn't like this one bit. She's been in some sketchy situations with the Winchester boys before, but this is a brand new level of sketchy.

"We need to work out what we're doing here," says Sam. His attention is soon taken by police spotlights invading their space, and a multitude of sirens blaring outside.

"Great. You know, Dean, you are wanted by the police. Even if we do find the shapeshifter, how do we get out of here?"

"One problem at a time. We need to find this shapeshifter first. Sam and Jessica, you stay with Ronald and help him manage the situation. . . . "

Dean stops talking when he notices Sam glancing behind him, with an annoyed look on his face. When he turns around he finds Ronald standing in the middle of the police light streams with his rifle pointing to the windows.

"Ronald! Out of the light!" Dean hisses, fearing that Ronald is going to get himself shot.

"Seriously?" says Sam, his annoyance reaching epic proportions.

"We just need to make the best of this," says Dean, before heading upstairs to give the place a once over.

Jessica stands outside the vault with Ronald and her boyfriend, her heart pounding through her chest. They have opened the vault door a little so the people inside can breathe a little easier.

Her attention is taken when the phone rings. Ronald answers the phone, soon fumbling through the conversation with the police. Sam grabs the phone and hangs up, telling Ronald not to speak with the authorities.

Jessica is more interested in the elderly security guard in the vault, who seems to be having problems breathing.

"We need to get him out of here Sam," she says quietly. He takes a look inside the vault to see that the man is in real trouble. He's clutching his chest and breathing very heavily. Sam rings the authorities, telling them that they need an ambulance.

~ * ~

Meanwhile, Dean has discovered the body of one of the men he recognises from the vault. Now he knows the identity of the shapeshifter. When he returns downstairs he confronts the man, who manages to get away. Ronald chases after him, but ends up standing under the police lights again. This time, it ends tragically when he is shot dead by a sniper.

Jessica and Sam move away quickly, leaving Dean with Ronald.

"Sorry Ron. You did a real good job tracking this thing, you really did," says Dean, taking his gun. He hates to leave Ronald's body lying there, but there is nothing he can do about it at the moment.

~ * ~

Dean helps the elderly security man out the front door. He gets to see firsthand what is happening outside, and for the first time he realises just how much trouble they are in.

The man who will become the bane of the Winchester and Moore team comes onto the scene, taking over the police activities. He is FBI Special Agent Victor Hendrickson.

He gets on the phone with Dean, eager to announce his game plan.

"It's my job to bring you in. Alive is a bonus, but not necessary. I want you and Sam out here, unarmed, or we come in. I know about the murder in St Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about your dad."

"You don't know crap about my dad. He was a hero."

"Yeah, sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors, full automatic."

Dean hangs up the phone, his blood pumping fast through his veins. He's stuck, and he's beyond scared.

Jessica finds Dean standing by the vault door.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"This has just been given a violent shove into serious. We need to end this, now," he says, walking past her.

They eventually find the new inhabitant of the shapeshifter. It's now posing as a pretty bank teller. The shapeshifter goes after Jessica, but Dean intervenes. The shapeshifter goes after Dean, but he manages to fight back and stabs her in the chest with a silver letter opener.

By now the bank is swarming with the SWAT team. Sam manages to fend three off, knocking them unconscious. He takes their uniforms and gives one each to Dean and Jessica, keeping one for himself.

They manage to get out of the building without any bother, thanks to their disguises.

When they get back to the Impala, the only thing Dean can utter is, "We are so screwed."

Jessica couldn't have put it better herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jessica, Part XII, Part of the What If Series**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Brittany and Merisha!**

Jessica and Dean wake up in their hotel room one morning to find that Sam isn't with them. For a while they assume he has gone out for some breakfast, but when he hasn't returned by check out, they start to panic.

Dean rings Ellen, hoping Sam would ring her if he couldn't discuss something with his brother or girlfriend, but she hasn't heard anything from him either.

While talking to her Dean gets another incoming call. He breaths a huge sigh of relief when he sees 'Sam's Cell' on his phone display. Jessica bounds up to Dean and listens in on the conversation. Although she's happy that he's all right, she can't help but notice that he doesn't sound right. He doesn't sound like her Sam.

The two of them leap into the Impala and find Sam in a hotel room.

"Hun, are you all right? You had us worried!" says Jessica after finding Sam sitting at the bottom of the bed. She flies to his side, and throws her arms around him, but he doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," he says. He hasn't looked at either one of them yet, in fact he hasn't moved from the spot.

Dean crouches in front of Sam. It's only then that they notice Sam's hands, both of which are covered in blood. He looks as though he has been in a brawl. Dean notices that his shirt is also covered in blood.

"I don't think it's my blood Dean."

"Then whose is it?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything."

~ * ~

Eventually they find the car that Sam had been driving. There is a bloody knife in the back of the car, and a receipt for gas. When they question the gas attendant he tells them that Sam bought alcohol and gas without paying for it. After paying the attendant off, Dean finds out what direction he was heading in. They take off, hoping that something will give him a spark of memory.

They arrive at a house that Sam has a little recollection of. The three of them watch a surveillance tape which shows Sam beating three kinds of hell out of the male occupant.

"I killed him Dean. I just broke in and killed him."

Dean has a wander around the room and finds all the typical equipment of a hunter.

"Sam whoever this guy was, he was a hunter, which means other hunters are going to be looking for his killer, so we have to cover our tracks, ok."

"His name was Steve Wandell," says Sam, finding a letter from his daughter, thanking her father for the present he sent her.

Dean looks nervously at his brother before making his hunter brain take over his thinking.

"Wipe your prints, and then we go."

~ * ~

Back at the hotel, the three of them discuss what has happened.

"Shapeshifter?" suggests Jessica.

"No. You saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion," replies Sam.

"Sam it wasn't you. I mean it was you, but it wasn't you," says Dean.

"Well I think it was. I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The past couple of weeks, I've been having these feelings." Sam continues as he takes a seat on the bed. "Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it. Just gets worse, day by day."

"You never told me this," says Jessica, her heart pounding through her ribs.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, bang up job on that."

The first thought running through Jessica's head is Yellow Eyes.

"I have to be stopped," says Sam, looking right into Dean's eyes.

"What do you mean?" asks Jessica, but Sam doesn't take his eyes from his brother.

"Dean you promised Dad. You promised me."

"No, listen to me. We're going to figure this out. There's got to be a way, right?"

"Yeah, there is," answers Sam, reaching into his bag and lifting out a gun.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you."

"You can fight this."

"No, I can't. Not forever. Here. You've got to do it," he says, handing Dean the gun.

"Sam what are you doing?" Jessica feels as if her heart is going to explode. She can't believe what she is seeing, or hearing.

"You know I've tried to keep you safe," says Dean softly, ignoring Jessica's confused expression.

"I know."

"I can't," replies Dean, putting the gun down. "I'd rather die!"

Sam retrieves the gun. "No, you'll live. You'll live to regret this," he says, turning around to face his brother before smacking him on the head with the handle of the gun, knocking him unconscious to the floor.

Dean wakes up to the sound of the door being pounded on. He has gone past check out, and the room has been given to two of the scariest customers Dean has ever seen. They will obviously only need the room for an hour or two. He looks all around the room, but he's alone. Both Sam and Jessica have gone.

After bribing the hotel manager, Dean manages to find out that Sam and his phone are in Duluth, Minnesota.

~ * ~

Dean pulls up outside the bar in his stolen car. He can see the Impala parked outside. He has a look inside to make sure that everything is all right with his baby. There he finds an unconscious Jessica lying on the back seat.

"Jessica! Jessica! Can you hear me?" he says, slapping her gently on the cheeks. She starts to stir slowly. When her eyes open she looks up at a smiling Dean. Although he hates to admit it, he's becoming more and more fond of this woman. She's becoming quite the Winchester.

"What happened?"

"Sam," is all he says. It's enough to make all the memories come back to her.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that? Where are we?" she says, looking all around her.

"We're in Duluth," he says, helping her climb out of the car. She's a little unsteady on her feet at first.

"What would make Sam come here?"

"An old friend works in the bar."

"Is Sam inside?" she says, getting her bearings back.

"Jessica maybe you should stay in the car. I don't know what's going to go down in there, and I might not be able to protect you."

"I'll be fine. I need to make sure that Sam's all right."

Composing herself, the two of them walk into the bar.

What they find horrifies then to their very core. Jo Harvelle is tied to a pillar. There is a scarf wrapped around her mouth, and Sam has a knife against her neck.

"Sam!" shouts Dean, pulling out his gun and pointing is directly at his brother.

"I begged you to stop me Dean. Kill me or I'm gonna kill her. You'll be doing me a favour. Shoot me!"

Jessica looks at Dean in horror. She knows he adores his little brother, but this is pushing him to a brand new level.

"Shoot me!"

Dean flinches. Before anyone knows what is happening, Dean is spraying Sam with water. He thrashes, trying to get away from the water, but Dean is determined.

"That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!"

Sam looks up at his brother and girlfriend, his eyes are black as night.

Before anyone has the chance to stop him, Sam bursts through a nearby wooden window. Dean releases Jo from the ropes and heads for the window Sam has just escaped through.

"He was possessed?" she shouts after him.

Dean doesn't answer. He jumps through the window after his brother.

Jo grabs a rifle from behind the bar and is about to jump through the window after the boys, but Jessica stops her.

"Wait, Jo. Sam's dangerous, he's not himself, leave them a little bit. Dean will take care of this."

~ * ~

After fifteen minutes neither woman can take it anymore. They head off in search of the boys.

Jessica has her phone in her back pocket. She rings Dean, hoping that she'll be able to hear his ringtone. After a couple of minutes they find him unconscious, lying on a small walkway into the sea. The two women dash down to help him.

"Dean! Dean!"

He comes around quickly. As Jessica looks at him she realises he has been shot in the shoulder. A shiver runs down her spine. She can't believe that his brother, her boyfriend, would hurt his beloved older brother. But then again, that _thing_ wasn't the Sam they both knew and loved.

"Where's Sam?" he asks.

Jessica has to smile. He has a gunshot wound in the shoulder and almost died a watery death, but his first thought is for his brother, the one who pulled the trigger.

"We don't know; we've been busy looking for you."

Back at the bar, Jo is busy tending to Dean's wound.

"Don't be a baby!" says Jo as Dean groans and grimaces.

"You're a butcher!"

"You're welcome," answers Jo. She knows Dean well enough to know that he doesn't like being looked after.

"So, do you know where Sam might head to next?" asks Jessica. She wants her boyfriend back. The way he was.

"Well so far he's been going after the nearest hunter. The closest one I know of is in South Dakota."

"Ok, I'm done, let's go," says Jo, climbing to her feet.

"You're not going," states Dean.

"The hell I'm not. I'm a part of this now."

"I'm not going to get your blood on my hands. That's just the way it's going to be."

"I'll call you later, ok?" he says, smiling at her before leaving.

"No you won't."

Jessica smiles sadly, before following Dean.

~ * ~

On the drive, Dean rings Bobby's house, knowing full well that this is where Demon Sam is headed.

"Do you think Bobby will be all right?" asks Jessica.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's a seasoned hunter," replies Dean. Jessica can tell he's trying to be stoic, but he can't hide the fact that he's highly nervous.

"Sam will be fine as well, don't you think?" she asks, smiling hopefully.

Dean is silent, keeping her eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"I'm probably just being silly, but I'm worried about him. I know it isn't really him, but he's scaring me Dean."

"You and me both sweetheart. But trust me. We'll get our Sammy back soon. I promise you that," he says, grinning his confident smile. She trusts Dean. She knows that, even with his bravado, he's a good man, who will lay down his life for the ones he loves.

~ * ~

When they get through the front door of Bobby's house he has an unconscious Sam tied to a chair.

"He hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?" asks Dean sarcastically.

Bobby doesn't answer, he just glares at Dean, making him smile in response. Jessica just shakes her head.

"Time to make the magic happen," says Dean, moving into the living room, and roughly slapping Sam.

"Hey," he says, watching his little brother wake up.

Sam looks up at the ceiling to see the devil's trap.

"Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you isn't it. Like a cockroach."

"How about I smack that smart ass right out of your mouth."

Jessica throws a bucket of holy water in Sam's lap, watching as the steam emerges from his skin. As many times as she has seen this, she will never get used to it. And the fact that it's her boyfriend makes it a million times worse.

"Bobby," says Dean, still glaring at his little brother's form.

Bobby walks beside Sam, quoting a Latin exorcism from one of his many books.

Sam begins shouting in pain, moving his head from side to side in an attempt to shake away the effects of the Latin words from Bobby. Jessica smiles meekly. It's working. Sam will be back to his usual self soon.

Bobby, Dean and Jessica all stop in their tracks when Sam starts heartily laughing.

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I leaned a few new tricks," he says, before looking down and quoting his own Latin ritual. The house starts to shake. A wind moves through the house, rustling the papers and books that are scattered throughout the room.

"This isn't going like I pictured, what's going on Bobby?"

"I don't know," answers Bobby, moving over to Sam. He grabs his arm, and shows Dean a burn on his skin.

"It's a binding link. It's like a lock. He's locked himself inside Sam's body."

"What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly, the ceiling above them cracks right open, making the devil's trap useless.

The three of them look down at Sam.

"There. That's better!" says Sam before throwing his brother and Bobby clear across the room. He easily climbs out of the chair and movies to his brother. He leans over him and grabs Dean by the shirt. Jessica comes up behind Sam and tries to grab his arm to stop him pounding on his brother. Sam turns and grabs her by the neck, throwing her across the room. He smiles as he watches her fall over a desk, and not getting up again.

Sam returns to his brother. In between punches, Sam tells Dean a story.

"You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing; they say it's like hell. You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like. Well, it's like hell. Even for demons. It's a prison made of bone and flesh, and fear. And you sent me back there."

Then it dawns on Dean.

"Meg!"

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam. By the way, I saw your dad there. He says 'howdy.'"

He continues with his barrage of emotional damage until Bobby comes up behind him with a red hot poker. He grabs Sam's arm and burns a divider through the binding scar. Sam throws his head back in agony as black smoke emerges from his mouth, the demon escaping his body.

A few seconds later, Sam collapses onto the ground. He looks shocked and stunned, turning his head between Dean, Jessica and Bobby.

"Did I miss anything?" he says innocently.

Dean raises his body enough to slap Sam across the face before collapsing onto the floor.

~ * ~

Back in the Impala, and things are quiet.

"You all right. Sam, is that you in there?" smiles Dean.

"I was awake for some of it Dean. I saw myself kill Waddell with my own two hands. I saw the light go out in his eyes."

"That must have been awful."

"That's not my point. I almost carved up Jo too, but no matter what I did you wouldn't shoot."

"That was the right move Sam, it wasn't you."

"Yeah, this time, what about next time?"

"Sam, when dad told me I was gonna have to kill you, he said only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna save you."

After a quick pause, Dean starts laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, what?"

"Dude, you full on had a girl inside you for like a week. It's pretty naughty."

The three of them laugh at Dean.

Trust him!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Jessica, Part XIII**

**Draft Two:**

Things got a lot more interesting after they left Bobby's house, and a lot more strange.

Jessica, Sam and Dean ran into the trickster, who introduced them to slow dancing aliens, an alligator in the sewer, and Dean's personal favourite, the purple nurples.

Then they had the case of Highway 41. Molly McNamara and Jonah Greeley. Molly and her husband had been in a car accident. She thought her husband was missing, but the three of them had to make her realise she was a ghost, and wasn't aware of it. She and Jonah had been haunting the highway. But it took seeing her husband with his new wife to make her see the truth, and then she was able to move on to the other side.

Now they were in San Francisco, California, on the hunt for a creature that was acting like a werewolf.

They tracked down the assistant of the latest victim, a woman named Madison Owens. Posing as detectives, Sam and Jessica ask the woman if there is anyone she can think of who would commit such a heinous attack on her boss.

"I think it might have been my ex-boyfriend, Kurt."

"What makes you think that?" asks Jessica.

She doesn't know why, but this woman is making Jessica slightly uncomfortable. She has noticed that she has been giving the Sam the lustful eye ever since they walked through the door. Since they are working undercover as police officers, Jessica can't divulge her true relationship with Sam, but she wishes Madison would leave it be.

"Kurt wasn't happy when I broke up with him. He thought I was having an affair with my boss. I told him a hundred times that nothing was going on, but he wouldn't believe me."

"Did he know your boss?"

"Yeah. He attacked him at the office once."

"Because of his belief that you were seeing him?"

"Yeah," she answers, her eyes glued to Sam, even though Jessica is asking most of the questions.

Jessica looks over at her boyfriend, who looks just as uncomfortable as she does. She resolves to get this over and done with as quickly as possible so they can get out of her apartment.

"Have you seen Kurt recently?"

"I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?"

"I think he's been stalking me. I have seen him hanging outside my apartment a few times. He's creeping me out."

Sam and Jessica climb to their feet.

"Well thanks for talking with us. We'll have a word with Kurt."

As she leads them out of the apartment Madison runs her hand along Sam's arm.

"Thanks for listening to me. It's nice to know that I have someone on my side," she says, smiling at Sam as they leave.

The couple wait until they get inside the lift before talking.

"Well that was interesting," says Jessica.

"What do you mean?"

"She could have eaten you alive Sam. She wanted you, real bad."

"Jessica, don't be silly. She was just freaked out, and I was a sympathetic face."

"Sam, please. I saw you when we were in her apartment. She was making you as uncomfortable as she was me."

Sam looks over at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I have to admit, she did make me feel very weird. But, at least she gave us a lead. We'll go and get Dean and then we can check out this Kurt person," he says, just as they emerge from the lift.

Jessica sighs heavily in relief. Hopefully that will be the last time she ever has to lay eyes on Madison Owens.

~ * ~

When they get back to their hotel room, Dean is already there, waiting for them.

"So, what was that Madison chick like?" he asks.

He notices a strange quietness in the couple, both of whom could talk for the Olympics.

"What happened?"

"She has the hots for Sam," says Jessica bluntly.

Sam's cheeks flash red.

"Damn, I knew I should have gone to question her. What was she like? Was she hot?" asks Dean, his kinky smile in full view.

"She was kinda plain," replies Jessica. She knows that is far from the truth, but she doesn't want either Winchester to associate with this girl. She makes her feel very uncomfortable and uneasy.

"So what's the next move?" asks Jessica.

"We need to talk to this stalker boyfriend of hers. He's obviously unstable if he's willing to accuse every man she meets of sleeping with her," replies Sam.

"Who says she's telling the truth?" asks Jessica, her annoyance with this woman shining through.

Sam looks over at Dean, letting him know he needs some alone time with his girlfriend.

"Ok, I'll go and question this boyfriend of Madison's. See ya'll later!" he says, not able to get through the hotel room door fast enough.

"All right Jessica, what's the problem? You've been openly hostile to this woman since we met her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says, moving to the bedroom and unpacking her bag. She is terrible at lying to Sam, so the only way around that for her is to do it when he's not looking at her. Unfortunately for her, Sam knows her too well. He follows her into the bedroom and grabs her by the forearm, swinging her around. He puts his hands on both her arms, intent on keeping her where she is.

"You know what I'm talking about. And I want to know why you don't like her," he says, gazing into her eyes.

Jessica sighs heavily, consoling herself with the knowledge that she needs to fess up.

"Sam, she is very attracted to you."

"What?"

Jessica smiles at Sam. He really doesn't know how handsome he is, and doesn't get that women are attracted to him. It's one of the things about him that make him so adorable.

"You didn't see the way she was looking at you while we were questioning her? Even when I was talking to her, she couldn't take her eyes off you, Sam. It made me feel really uncomfortable."

Sam displays his best, most adorable smile.

"Hun, I don't really care if she's attracted to me or not. I'm not even slightly interested in her. I have the love of my life in my arms," he says.

Jessica smiles warmly at him.

"Sook!"

"You know it, he says, laughing as he kisses her on the forehead before pulling her into one of his infamous bear hugs.

She doesn't know how he does it, but he can always make things better, regardless of how horrific they are.

The two of them enjoy some alone time before Dean bounds back into the room.

"So, what did Kurt have to say for himself?"

"Not a heck of a lot. He's dead. There were claw marks all over his balcony. I went downstairs to see if there is anything down there, and I find the werewolf," he says, very matter of factly.

"What? Are you all right?" asks Jessica, giving Dean's form the once over, relieved when she sees that there is no sign of injury or blood.

"I'm fine. She made a go for me, but I managed to get out of her way."

"Her?" asks Sam.

"Yeah, turns out the hairy one is Madison."

"How do you know it's her?"

"Because I saw one of the many photos of them together in Kurt's apartment. He was kinda keen on the girl."

Jessica and Sam look at one another. And they thought her attraction to Sam was a deal breaker.

"What do we do?" asks Jessica.

"We have to stop her," replies Dean, grabbing his duffle bag.

"And how do we do that?" she asks. She's seen werewolf movies, but a lot of movies aren't accurate with regard to dispensing the evil.

"We shoot her with a silver bullet."

Jessica glares at Dean. She isn't a fan of the woman, but she can't believe that's the only option.

"There has to be something else we can do. She hasn't harmed anyone."

"Madison hasn't, but her inner self certainly has. You didn't see the state she left her ex-boyfriend in. We need to stop her, and soon."

She looks at Sam for support.

"Hun I'm sorry, but he's right. There's no other way to stop her. She can't control herself after the change into a werewolf, and there's nothing we can do to stop the change. This is the only way," he says, grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

"Do you want to stay here and Dean and I will take care of this?" he asks, shooting his eyes back to his girlfriend.

Jessica collapses onto the bed. She doesn't know what to do for the best. She doesn't want the boys to shoot an innocent woman, but she also realises that she isn't innocent when she turns into a werewolf.

Her thought process is interrupted when Dean joins her in the room.

"Jessica, are you coming or not? We're leaving now."

"No, I think I'll stay here," she says, just about managing to lift her head to look into Dean's eyes. He looks back at her, a smile of sadness appearing on his face.

"That's ok. We'll take care of it," he says, quickly leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.

~ * ~

When she is alone in the room she can't bear to sit still. She heads into the little kitchenette and makes herself some coffee, trying to take her mind off what is happening, but without any success. She finds a magazine on the table and flicks through it. It's one of Dean's car magazines – 'Muscle Cars'. At least it's better than 'Busty Asian Beauties'.

She keeps shifting her eyes from the magazine to the clock, unable to concentrate on either one. She quickly gives up trying and grabs her bag and jacket before heading out the door. She needs to know what is happening.

Jessica is just crossing the street outside Madison's apartment when she hears the gunshot. She screams when she hears it, taking several steps back. She stands stock still in the middle of the road until Sam and Dean shake her into the present.

"Hun, what are you doing here?"

"I don't really know, I just couldn't stay in the hotel alone."

"It's done," says Dean, looking over at Sam.

She looks at the two men, trying to decipher from their demeanours who pulled the trigger, but she can't work it out. She doesn't want to ask. And it doesn't really matter.

On the drive back to the hotel, the three of them sit in silence, unable to find the words to make what has happened easier. They knew it had to be done, but that doesn't make the decision any easier.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jessica, Part XIV**

**Part of the 'What If' Series**

**Betas: Thanks to the always awesome Merisha and Brittany**

"Hollywood, California! What a town!" squeals Jessica, smiling from ear to ear as they drive along Sunset Boulevard. She has seen many of these places on television shows, and now she's witnessing them first hand. She can't believe her luck. Being with these boys certainly has some benefits.

"Yeah, well, I thought that after everything that happened in San Francisco with Madison that we could all do with a chill out session. And where better than the town of sunshine and good times," beams Dean.

Jessica thinks Dean may be more elated to be in Los Angeles than she is. He has always been a total movie geek, and so this is his Mecca.

"So what's the first stop?" asks Sam, trying to stop his girlfriend and brother from descending into a total nerd fest.

"Movie studio. I want to do a tour of a movie studio," says Dean. He's like a giddy five year old on Christmas morning.

"Sounds good to me," adds Jessica. She looks at her boyfriend. He has been fairly hushed since they left San Francisco.

~ * ~

When they pull up outside the movie studio Dean leaps out to get them some tour tickets. Jessica takes the opportunity to check on her boyfriend, who is riding shotgun.

"Sam, is everything all right? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, totally devoid of sincerity.

"Sam, what's going on? Tell me, please," she says, reaching forward and stroking his cheek. He smiles in response. She always knows the right thing to do in any given situation.

"I just feel bad about what happened to Madison. I know it was the right thing to do, and that when she turned into a werewolf she was dangerous, but when she was herself she was fine. An upstanding citizen and all that. I'm just having a hard time dealing with it, that's all."

Jessica climbs over the car seat and plants herself in Dean's seat.

"I know what you're going through, I've been feeling the same thing. But we have to get on top of this. We did the right thing. Horrible as it was, we didn't have any other choice," she says, smiling warmly at him.

"I know hun. It'll just take some time."

Jessica grabs hold of her boyfriend and gives him a hug. She grins when he hugs her back with one of his bear hugs.

They are interrupted when they hear a pounding on the driver's door.

"When you girls are done with your love fest, we have a tour to start," says Dean.

~ * ~

The three of them climb into a tour trolley car. Jessica and Sam allow Dean to sit up front so he can take it all in. He's relishing every second of the organised tour, but Sam and Jessica decide to take a personal tour of the set. They tap Dean on the shoulder before leaping off the trolley car and heading up a little alleyway.

"This place is awesome! Swimming pools. Movie stars," says Dean, looking at every car that goes by, looking in every door that opens, just in case he spots Jennifer Aniston.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," says Sam, looking over at Jessica. She's almost as enamoured as Dean.

"You two are such geeks," he says, laughing.

Dean and Jessica look at him with disgust.

"This from the computer nerd!" says Dean.

Sam just smiles back at him.

"On the upside, there may be a case here," says Sam, but neither Dean nor Jessica is listening to him.

"An actress says she saw a ghost on the set of her new movie. Might be something worth looking into," he continues.

"What movie?" asks Jessica, her curiosity piqued.

Sam takes out a scrap of paper from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Um, the movie is called Hell Hazers II: The Reckoning. The actress is called Tara Benchley."

Dean stops in his tracks.

"Did you say Tara Benchley?"

"Um, yeah. Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She's very good," he says, walking off slyly.

They quickly find the set of Hell Hazers. Everyone on the set is very busy, dashing about and talking on little radios.

Jessica is in awe, as is Dean. Sam is busy looking about to see if he can see anything out of the ordinary or suspicious.

"Hey you, blue sweater. Can you give me a smoothie from crafty?"

They are interrupted by an older man shouting over at them. The three of them look at one another, before realising that Jessica is wearing a blue sweater.

"Hello? You're a PA aren't you?"

Jessica is slightly confused.

"Yes, yes she is. Smoothie coming right up," says Sam, pushing Jessica to the craft table.

"What's a PA?" asks Dean, following along behind them.

"I think it's like a slave," replies Sam.

With Jessica busy keeping the actors and crew happy, the boys take the opportunity to have a look around the set. Dean starts smiling like a little kid when he sees a woman sitting off to the side. Sam can see from the name printed on the director's chair that his big brother has found Tara Benchley. He snatches a script from a crew member and danders over to her. He goes all quiet and star struck as he gets closer to her.

"Hi. Do you need this?" he asks, nervously handing her the script.

"First day?" she asks, smiling warmly at him.

"Yeah. My big break," he says.

"Good luck with that," she says.

He smiles at her, unable to believe his luck. But he has to get his mind back on the job at hand. Otherwise, Sam is never going to let him live it down.

"You saw the ghost in the rafters, didn't you?" he asks.

Tara looks all around her apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he says, surprising himself with this comment. He's not usually this considerate.

"It's all right, I don't mind talking about it. No one here will mention it; they think I'll have a nervous breakdown."

"What did you see?"

"It was awful. He was just lying there, all bloody."

"That must have been awful."

"It was," she replies.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" asks Jessica, bounding up to him and putting her arm around his.

"Jessica, this is Tara Benchley. She's the star of the movie," he says, grinning at her like the cat that got the cream.

"It's lovely to meet you Tara. Could you excuse us? My assistant here needs to . . . de-scale the kettles for the craft service," she says, dragging him away.

"What was that about?" protests Dean.

"We need to concentrate on the case at hand, remember?"

"And that's what I was doing. She saw the ghost, remember? I was just asking her about what she saw."

"Dean you aren't supposed to be here, you're meant to be with Sam, scoping out the scene."

"I'm going. Keep your panties on," he says, displaying his cheekiest grin.

~ * ~

The rest of the day is spent looking around the set and questioning the staff, none of whom provide them with any relevant information. Jessica is working up some good friendships with the crew and cast, so she's hoping to use those relationships to the full soon.

They have the opportunity to meet one of the most annoying men they have ever met – the movie's producer, Brad Redding. He's obnoxious, rude and overly fond of his own voice. No one can stand him, but as he is one of the executive producers, he must be listened to and obeyed.

Jessica watches captivated as they shoot a scene with Tara and two of her co-stars. Suddenly, there is a crash from above, and Brad's body explodes through the roof, with a noose around his neck.

Jessica leaps three feet in the air. She immediately gets on the phone with Dean and Sam. They have been busy looking for clues to the case, so they are with her within a few moments.

"What happened?" asks Dean as he gets to Jessica's side. He looks up at the hanging corpse of Brad, putting two and two together.

"No one is sure just yet. They think he might have been looking around up there and fell through a soft spot," she replies, her eyes glued to the vision of Brad dangling from the ceiling. The set has been cleared, and the authorities have just arrived on the scene.

"What do you think?" Sam asks his girlfriend.

"I think there is something sinister going on. Granted, I didn't know Brad, but he didn't seem to be the type of man who would look about on his own. He would get someone else to do it."

"Well in that case, what made him go up there?" asks Sam, more to himself than as a question to answer.

"Guys, we need to get this sorted out, sooner rather than later. This spook, or whatever it is, it's taking lives," comments Jessica.

"I know, but first things first, we need to find out who this spook is. I'll get my research cap on. Jessica, you ask crew members of they know of anyone who died here, or if anything suspicious happened on this set. Dean, you . . . "

Sam notices that his big brother has his eye on something else – Tara.

"Dean, you question Tara some more. See if she can recall anything," he says, knowing that giving his brother anything else to do will be a waste of time.

"I'll get right on that," he says, grinning from ear to ear as he marches right over to Tara's side, immediately putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. He seems to have gotten over his whole star struck thing quite quickly.

~ * ~

Jessica, Dean and Sam meet up in one of the crew's trailers, Jessica quickly producing a video tape from her bag.

"What's this?" asks Dean as he watches her insert the tape into the VCR.

"This is a tape I got from the director's assistant. It's the scene where Brad's body falls through the ceiling. I thought we might be able to see something," she says, sitting down on the table in front of the television, where she is quickly joined by both boys, one on either side.

The three of them watch the scene, but it isn't until the end of the scene that Sam spots it.

"Wait. Go back a little bit," he says. Jessica grabs the remote and scrolls back.

"Wait. Look. There. Can you see it?" he asks, pointing to the right hand side of the screen. Jessica hits the pause button, squinting her eyes to make sure her brain isn't trying to trick her.

"What is that?"

She can see what appears to be a young woman, all in white, standing to the right of the screen.

"It looks like a ghost caught on screen. There have been reports of this happening in some movies," replies Sam.

"Yeah, like Three Men and a Baby. Guttenberg, Danson and Selleck. I don't know who played the baby," says Dean.

"Dean! What are you talking about?" asks Sam.

"There is video footage of a little boy caught on camera, and no one remembers seeing him on set. Spirit photography."

"That might explain this woman. We need to find out who she is," says Jessica.

Sam has already grabbed his laptop from his bag and opened it up.

"On it!"

Within no time at all, he has an answer for them.

"Elise Drummond. She was an actress in the 30s. She was having an affair with an executive at the studio. When he dumped her, she killed herself."

"Excellent. Regular salt and burn job then," says Dean, smiling. Although he loves his job, he adores it even more when it's clear cut like this.

"Cool. Then you two can go to her gravesite and handle that, and I'll head back to the hotel. I'm pooped," says Jessica, yawning. She didn't realise how much the past few days have exhausted her.

~ * ~

Things turn tragic when another producer on the movie, Jay Wiley, is turned into mush via the on-set wind machine. After this latest murder the director, McG closes down the movie temporarily until the murderer has been caught.

"You two did salt and burn Elise's bones last night, didn't you?" asks Jessica.

"Yeah, we did. I don't get this at all," replies Sam, looking to his older brother for some ideas, but Dean is coming up empty as well.

The three of them return to the trailer and re-watch the tape showing Brad's death. Dean reads the script, to see if that provides any clues.

Sam is half heartedly watching the tape until he hears something very familiar.

"That's a necromantic summoning ritual," he says.

"A what?" asks Jessica.

"It's the real thing. Someone knows their stuff," he says, grabbing the script from Dean's hands and reading the name of the writer.

"We need to talk to this man."

They quickly catch up with the writer, one Martin Flagg. He tells them that he had to re-write the original screenplay, which was written by a man named Walter Dixon.

They find Walter, who is very forthcoming with his pure hatred of Martin and the producers of this movie. They have turned his script into a pile of rubbish, and he decided to use his knowledge of everything occult to get his revenge.

Martin appears on the set, wanting to know what is happening. Walter's fury towards him presents itself. He pulls out a talisman from his pocket and uses it to summon a ghost who goes after Martin. Thankfully, the Winchesters are on hand to stop the ghost from harming anyone by shooting him with rock salt.

Martin then produces another couple of ghosts, who quickly fade from view. Using the power of Sam's cell phone, through which they are able to see the invisible spooks. Jessica, Martin and Dean are able to dispose of the ghosts with Dean's shotgun filled with salt.

Sam on the other hand chases after Walter when he takes off, intent on escaping. He catches up with him outside the studio.

"You know you can't escape this, Walter. You may as well just give me the talisman, and we can go back to normal."

"Normal! Have you seen the movie? They are ruining it. All my hard work, all the time and love I put into the script and they destroy it! They can't get away with it!"

"Walter I understand that you're upset, I really do. Just give me the talisman, and we can talk about it, all right?" he says, holding out his hand slowly.

"No," says Walter, throwing the talisman on the ground, watching it break into a hundred pieces.

"That was a bad thing to do, Walter."

"Because you've freed the ghosts, and now they have nowhere to go. They are going to come after you, Walter," says Sam.

He is quickly joined by Dean, Jessica and Martin, all of whom look at him with horror in their eyes. They watch Walter being thrown onto the ground. He screams and thrashes about in despair as his shirt is shredded in front of everyone's eyes. Martin lifts the cell phone up to see the three ghosts taking their brutal revenge on Walter. None of them can look at it for long, and Martin hands the cell phone back to Sam.

~ * ~

The next morning Jessica, Sam and Dean are ready to leave Los Angeles.

"Where's Dean?" asks Jessica as they walk around the studio lot for the final time.

They are just passing by Tara's trailer when they see Dean emerging through the door, pulling his jacket on.

"Dean?" asks Sam, marching up to his big brother. His attention is taken when Tara appears at the door, wearing nothing but a bath robe, and a massive smile on her face.

Jessica and Sam smile at one another. Dean has a massive, proud grin enveloping his face.

"Let's go," he says before smiling up at Tara one last time.

"You're one hell of a PA," she beams at Dean.

Dean grabs a burrito on the way through the door.

"Hollywood. Man, I love this town!" he says, he says, as the three of them walk off into the fake sunset!!


	15. Chapter 15

Dean and Sam left Jessica for a few days while they checked themselves into Falsom Prison. She had tried to talk them out of the endeavour, especially given the fact that Hendrickson was looking for them, but Dean had been insistent. Sam wasn't struck on the idea of prison, even for a short time, but he wasn't going to allow a determined Dean to go there on his own. God knows what trouble he'd get into without Sam to drag him out.

Everything turned out well in the end, although it was touch and go for a little but when Hendrickson caught up with them. But with the help of their dad's friend, Deacon, and the local lawyer who took a bit of a shine to the two of them, they managed to wangle an escape. Close call though.

~ * ~

Next, they find themselves on the hunt for a djinn. More specifically, Dean was on the hunt for a djinn. He had tracked it down to a warehouse, and when he went in to find it, the djinn grabbed him.

Sam and Jessica were freaked out when they lost contact with Dean. He was never without his phone. That was a promise the three of them made when they started hunting together. Phones were always charged and switched on and they always pick up when one of the group phoned. In their line of business it's essential that they be in contact at all times.

The couple quickly find out which warehouse Dean had put in, but there is no sign of him.

"Maybe we should split up. This place is kinda big," suggests Jessica.

"No, that's not an option Jessica. We are staying together. Dean is already missing, I'm not going to lose you as well," he says, grabbing her hand tightly.

They walk into a large room and find Dean tied to a metal hook.

"Dean!" shouts Sam, rushing to his brother's side.

"Is he all right?" asks Jessica.

"I don't know. I can't wake him. Dean!" he says, slapping his brother on the face. It takes a few slaps before Dean comes around.

"Auntie Em. There's no place like home," he says. Jessica smiles. Dean is back to his usual self.

Sam reaches up and starts cutting into the rope when he is interrupted.

"Sam!" Dean shots a warning. Jessica and Sam both look behind them to find the bald headed, totally tattooed djinn behind them. Sam manages to get the djinn away from Jessica, giving Dean some time to snap the last of the rope and help his brother fight the djinn. The djinn knocks both boys to the ground. Jessica grabs Sam's gun and smacks the djinn over the head with it. He turns around and glares at her, before grabbing her by the neck, tightening his fingers around her throat.

"Leave her alone!" shouts Dean, grabbing the djinn and throwing him on the ground. He takes the silver knife from Sam, and stabs the djinn, instantly killing it.

~ * ~

Back at their hotel room, Dean tells Jessica and Sam about what happened while he was away.

"The djinn sent me to this alternate universe, I guess it was. Mom was alive. She and I were still living in Lawrence. She was living in the old house, and I was living with this amazing woman called Carmen. You two were there, and you had just gotten engaged. You were both attending Stanford."

"That's amazing. What was Mom like?"

"She was beautiful, Sam. She was a little older than I remembered her, but she was lovely. Just the way I remembered her."

"Where was your Father?" asks Jessica. From the look on Sam's face she can tell he's thinking the same question, but is hesitating in asking.

"He was dead. It was only a recent thing."

"Was it because. . . ," starts Sam, waving his arms around to indicate the hunting life they were now in.

"No. Natural causes. He wasn't involved in hunting at all. He was in a softball league. Nothing out of the ordinary at all."

"God, Dean, I don't know how you managed to leave that world. I mean, I'm glad and relieved you did, but a lot of people wouldn't have had the strength," comments Jessica.

"To be honest, I didn't want to. I was so happy there. I had a lovely girlfriend. Mom was alive, the two of you were happy and settled. Everything was great."

"So what made you come back?"

"It wasn't real. The whole time I was there, the more uncomfortable I became about the entire thing. I knew I couldn't stay. No matter how much Mom or Carmen begged me, I just couldn't stay."

"So have you resigned yourself to this world?" asks Sam.

"In a way, yes. I wish we had other options sometimes, and I wish we could have normal, everyday lives. But I think we have this life for a reason. There is evil out there. Evil that has to be stopped. And we are just the people to do it."

"I'm glad you're back, Dean," says Jessica, going up to him and kissing him gently on the cheek. She's really relieved that he has returned to them. She realises how difficult it would have been for him to leave that world, and that life behind.

"Thanks. But a part of me will always want that life, and crave it to a certain extent. I don't think that will ever leave me," he says sadly.

~ * ~

Later that night, Sam and Jessica leave a sleeping Dean alone in the living room, while they head out for something to eat.

"Do you think Dean will be all right?" asks Jessica. Even though she loves Dean to bits, and has come to know him well, there are some parts of him that are a mystery to her, and she depends on Sam to fill in the spaces. That said, she's not sure that even Sam will know everything there is to know about his big brother.

"I hope so. This has been a terrible few months, hun. Losing Dad was really hard on Dean, as you know. Tougher than it has been on me I think. The two of them were always so close. Dad and I were the same personality type, which meant we bumped heads much of the time. He couldn't handle me wanting my own life, away from hunting. But Dean was always there with Dad. Always wanted to go into hunting."

"Maybe it's because he's older than you. He remembers your Mom enough to feel the loss of her."

"Yeah, I think you might be right. I know that losing Mom almost destroyed my father. And I think in a way it almost did the same to Dean."

"Maybe that's why he's been so gung ho about hunting since your mother died. He was always more keen on it than you by the sounds of it. Maybe he thought that it would keep the family together in a way."

"How do you mean?"

"Well your dad was running around trying to find out who, or what, as it turned out, had killed your Mom. Maybe Dean thought that if he kept you safe, that maybe he was keeping the family together. He was allowing your Dad to have the freedom to go hunting, and not have to worry about the two of you being safe."

"I think Dad was being selfish, Jessica. We needed him after Mom died, and he was more interested in vengeance."

"You make it sound like you hate him."

"I don't hate him, but he wasn't there for us the way he needed him to be."

"So he put vengeance before his family."

"Yes. Basically."

"So does that make me a selfish person as well?" she asks.

"No, of course not."

"No? Sam I am doing the exact same thing as your Dad. My sister was killed by the same thing that killed your Mom, and I want my own slice of vengeance."

Sam moves his chair around so that he's sitting right beside his girlfriend. He takes her hand into his, gently stroking her skin.

"That's a completely different thing, Jessica. You didn't abandon two small children, go out looking for vengeance."

Jessica looks down at Sam's eyes, seeing the love beaming through.

"All right, you might have a point there. But I can understand what your Dad was going through, Sam. I felt nothing but intense anger after Tania was killed. I wanted to catch the evil that took her life and make it pay. I still want that. We might have gotten a little side tracked from the hunt for the demon, but when we pick up its scent again, that thing has better be scared of ever encountering me!"

Sam smiles at his girlfriend. He knows how determined she is to bring justice for Tania, and for his mother, but she still has a bit more training to do, before she is a fully fledged hunter. That said, he also knows how determined his girlfriend is. It's one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place. It reminds him of himself in some ways.

"So how do you think we should handle Dean from now on? He went through a lot with the djinn," asks Sam. Although Dean is his brother, his girlfriend has become very close to Dean over the past few months. And she is getting to know him quite well.

"I know. I think we should just offer him all the love and support we can."

Sam nods his head, leaning forward and kissing her.

How did he get so lucky?


	16. Chapter 16

"I love me some pie!"

Jessica, Sam and Dean are parked outside a little deserted diner. Sam heads inside to get them all some food.

"Seriously Dean, what is it with you and pie?" asks Jessica, trying to keep the smile from her face.

"What can I tell ya Jess, I love my food," he answers, grinning madly.

Suddenly, the radio quivers with interference. Dean and Jessica look at one another. That's not good.

The two of them bolt from the Impala and head into the diner. The patrons and employees are dead, all lying in pools of blood. Jessica looks around the building, but she can't find Sam anywhere.

Dean heads to the back, opening the door to find silence. As he is closing the door, he finds powder on the window sill.

"Sulphur," he says, looking over at Jessica, who has joined him, looking every bit as terrified as Dean.

"Sam! Sammy!" he shouts, heading back through to the front door. Jessica follows him, her heart pounding through her ribcage.

"Sam!" shouts Dean at the top of his lungs. But his little brother has gone. Vanished into thin air.

~ * ~

They return to the hotel to work out their next move.

"Dean, where the hell has he gone?" asks Jessica, knowing he doesn't have the answer, but she has to ask anyways.

"Jess I don't know. But we'll find him," he says, looking through his backpack as though a map with an X marking the spot will appear in his hands.

"Dean I'm really scared. Remember what happened the last time Sam vanished? Does the name Meg Masters mean anything to you?" she asks, knowing that the same thought is running through his mind.

"Jessica, I remember that particular nightmare. But we got rid of Meg, once and for all. She hasn't come back, I promise," he says, sitting on the bed, the stress and strain encapsulating his handsome face.

Jessica takes a seat beside him. She knows she shouldn't be so confrontational with him. He's just as concerned about Sam's disappearance as she is, but she can't help it. Her fear is controlling her mouth, and Dean is the only one in shouting distance.

"I'm sorry Dean, I know you're scared as well."

He turns to face her, slowly smiling at her. It's the first time she's seen him since this latest nightmare started.

~ * ~

Jessica rings Bobby, confident that he'll know what to do next. He drives up and meets them in a nearby diner. But he doesn't have good news.

"Guys there is nothing going on. It's all quiet," he tells them.

"Then how are we supposed to find Sam. There has to be something, somewhere?" replies Dean, his desperation shining through his voice.

Suddenly, his phone rings. He grabs it from his jeans pocket, relieved to see that Ash is ringing him.

"Ash, what you got?" he says, not bothering with the usual salutation.

"I found something. Can't talk over this line, Dean. This is huge. So get here, now!" says Ash, hanging up the phone.

Dean looks at Bobby and Jessica in turn.

"We're going to the roadhouse."

~ * ~

The drive isn't a long one, but given how terrified each one of the Impala's passengers are, it's no wonder they spend the journey in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

That soon ends when they pull up outside the roadhouse. Or, what used to be the roadhouse. They are greeted by a smouldering stack of wood where the roadhouse used to stand.

The three of them climb out and look over the remains, trying to see if they can find anything they recognise.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" screams Jessica, drawing the attention of Dean and Bobby.

"My God!" says Bobby.

Jessica has found the remains of Ash, with his beloved calculator watch.

"Ah Ash, damn it!" says Dean. Although he knows the grief will hit him eventually, he isn't prepared to give in to it yet. He has to find his brother first.

"Can you see Ellen?" asks Bobby.

"No, but that doesn't mean she isn't here. Somewhere," replies Dean, scanning the desolate scene.

The three of them head back to the car.

"What the hell did Ash know? We don't know where Ellen is, and have no way of knowing where Sam is," says Dean, summing things up.

The three of them are distracted with Jessica collapses in front of them, grabbing her head, in intense pain. Dean and Bobby rush to her side, helping her climb to her feet.

"What was that?" asks Dean.

"I don't know. A headache," she replies, trying to work it out for herself. She has had headaches in the past, but she's not really a headache person. The handful she has endured in the past have never been this intense.

"Are you all right?" asks Dean, showing his big brother concern for Jessica.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must be the stress. Although I could have sworn I saw something," she says, rubbing her head in an effort to get the memory back.

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like Sam gets?" asks Bobby.

"No, nothing like that, I'm not psychic," she says, before collapsing on the ground again. The headache is back, and with an intense vengeance. She grabs her head, desperately trying to make it go away, but it's not working.

"Jessica, are you all right?" asks Dean.

Slowly, she makes her way to her feet, the pain subsiding.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I saw Sam. I don't know how, but I saw him."

"So it was a vision. What else did you see?" asks Bobby, his hunter head well and truly screwed on. He knows Dean well enough to realise that his concern and growing brotherly love for Jessica will make him more worried about her well being than probing her for details as and when it's happening.

"I saw a big bell, with some kind of engraving on it."

"Was it on a tree? Like an oak tree?" asks Bobby.

"Yeah, answers Jessica, looking up at Bobby quizzically.

"I know where Sam is," he replies, looking at the two youngsters in turn.

"Come on, let's go," he says, turning for the car.

~ * ~

"Looks like the rest of the way is on foot," says Bobby as they reach a mud logged road. The three of them stock up on weapons before heading off.

They reach a little town that looks like something from the old west. There is a building marked 'saloon' and some old fashioned houses along the road.

They slowly walk up the main street, not sure what they are walking into.

Suddenly, they hear screaming and fighting. The three of them start walking quickly toward the commotion.

They sigh in relief when they see Sam walking in their direction. He's holding his shoulder, as though he's wounded.

"Sam!" shots Jessica, happiness all over her voice as she begins walking even faster, eager to reach him.

Then they watch in horror as a man comes up behind Sam, and stabs him in the back.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" shouts Dean, racing up to his brother's side. The man pulls the blade out and runs away, with Bobby in hot pursuit.

Sam collapses onto his knees, and right into Dean's arms. Jessica is right by his side, tears falling down her cheeks in a deluge. This is her worst nightmare.

The two of them lift Sam's head, but he isn't responsive. Dean taps the wound on Sam's back. His hand is soon covered in blood.

"It's not even that bad. We're going to patch you up, ok. You'll be as good as new. I'm going to take care of you, right. That's my job, to take of my pain in the ass little brother."

Jessica watches in tear filled horror as Sam's eyes close, and his head falls onto his brothers shoulder.

"Oh God!" says Dean, slowly rocking his brother from side to side.

"Sam!" he hollers.

He screams Sam's name one more time before burying his face into his brother's shoulder, holding on tight, showing no signs of letting go.

~ * ~

"Dean, will you please eat something? I'm really worried about you," says Jessica. She looks over at Bobby, who has just come back with a bag full of food.

The three of them are hauled up in this little abandoned house. Doesn't have any of the modern amenities, but it will do the trick. They don't really care too much about anything at the moment.

Sam's body is lying on the bed in the only bedroom. Dean has barely left his brother's side since they got there.

Jessica is running on nothing but fumes. She seems to have cried herself out, which she never thought was possible. Now she's just numb, and doesn't know what to do with herself. Having Dean to worry about is helping take her mind of it.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"You should eat something," says Bobby.

"I said I'm fine," replies Dean, reaching for a bottle of whiskey.

Bobby looks over at Jessica, raising the bucket of food for her to take something. She shakes her head, and turns to look at Sam. She can't believe this is happening. She hasn't felt this destroyed since her twin sister, Tania, was murdered just over a year ago.

She moves to the side of the bed and puts her hand on his arm. His body is cooling down. A tear drops down her cheek at the touch.

"Dean. I hate to bring this up, but don't you think it's time we bury Sam."

"No," replies Dean simply.

"We could. . . . "

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet."

"Guys, why don't you come home with me? I don't think the two of you should be alone, that's all," He says. "And to be honest, I could use your help. Something big is going down. End of the world big!"

"Well then let it end!" shouts Dean, his anger and grief aimed directly at Bobby.

"You don't mean that," he replies slowly.

"You don't think so? You don't think I've given enough. You don't think I've paid enough. I'm done with it. All of it. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and walk out of here. Go!" he says, pushing Bobby away.

He turns to look at Jessica.

"I'm sorry. Please, just go. Jessica, you better go as well. I need to be alone," he says, turning back to Sam.

"Dean, no, I'm staying with you. We need to be together for this," she replies, looking to Bobby for some support.

"Jessica, it might be best if you gave him some space. Come on, we'll go back to my house for a bit. Work out our next move," he says, grabbing her jacket and helping her to her feet.

"You know where we are," says Bobby, slamming the door after the two of them.

~ * ~

"Do you think he'll be all right Bobby? I've never seen him like this before," asks Jessica as they get to the car.

Bobby looks behind him at the house. He doesn't want to leave his surrogate son on his own, but he knows him well enough to realise that some alone time might be the only thing to pull him through. He needs to get his head around what has happened, and he won't do that with him or Jessica at his side. That's the Winchester way.

"I hope so Jessica, I really do."

They make their way to his house, neither one having the strength to break the silence. They can't think of anything to say to one another, nothing that will make this situation easier. Both of them are grieving for Sam, and they don't know what to do with themselves. They need something to take their minds off it. And the only thing they can think of that will work is to deal with the coming onslaught.

~ * ~

They are knee deep in books and internet searches when the door bangs to attention. Bobby is nearest the door, so he climbs to feet and opens the door.

Always curious, Jessica listens out for the conversation between Bobby and the visitor.

"Hey Bobby," says Dean.

She smiles happily as she stands up and starts to move to the door.

"Hey Bobby," says the second visitor. She stops in her tracks. It sounds like Sam. But it can't be.

What she sees chills her to the bone, but also manages to warm her heart. Dean walks towards her, as does Sam, back from the dead, and looking healthier than ever!

She looks to Dean for an explanation, but he just slowly smiles in response.

"I don't. . . . I can't. . . . how?" she asks, looking to all three faces for an explanation.

"Well Sam's better. We're back in it now, so what do you know?" asks Dean, looking nervously at Bobby.

"Demonic omens. Cattle deaths, lightening storms," says Bobby, guiding everyone over to the map he had been working on. "All except one place, southern Wyoming. I don't know why and at this point my eyes are swimming." He looks up at Sam. "Could you look at it for me? Maybe you could catch something I can't. Dean, come on, I have some more books outside. Help me lug them in."

With Bobby and Dean out of the way, Jessica moves straight to Sam's side. She wants to ask him a hundred and one questions, but when she looks into his eyes, she forgets every single one of them. She grabs hold of him and squeezes him tightly, unwilling to let him go.

"Hun, anyone would think you hadn't seen me in an eternity," he says, laughing, but hugging her back just as tightly.

"It just felt like I was never going to see you again, that's all," she says, the tears falling again. She's scared at how this came to be, and concerned about what Dean might have done, but for now, she's going to enjoy having Sam back and not think about it.

"How do you feel?" she asks.

"A little bit sore and achy, but I'll be fine. I've been through worse," he says, pulling back from Jessica. When he sees the tears falling down her cheeks he reaches out and strokes them away.

"Ya big silly," he says, smiling at her.

"Yeah well, I can't help it. And just so you know, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

He pretends to have a little hissy fit, but he can't get it past Jessica.

Nice try, but ain't gonna work. You're going to have to put up with me Winchester, and don't you forget it!" she says determinedly.

"All right then. I guess I'll get used to it," he says, grinning. As much as he protests, she knows that he loves how concerned she is about his well being.

~ * ~

The door is thrown open. Sam and Jessica turn around to be greeted by Ellen. The two of them bound towards her and throw their arms around her, so happy to see her again. The two of them had been informed separately about what had happened to the roadhouse, and the Winchesters and Bobby are more than delighted to see that she survived.

With Ellen at their sides, they all return to the map to work out what is going on.

~ * ~

"I don't believe it!" exclaims Bobby.

"You got something?" asks Sam.

"A lot more than that. Samuel Colt built private railway lines in Wyoming that just happen to lay out like this."

They all watch as Bobby draws a devils trap across the map. A hundred square foot devils trap.

"That's brilliant. Demons can't get in," exclaims Jessica.

"All the omens Bobby found. They must be circling and trying to get in," adds Dean.

"What's so important about that area?" asks Ellen.

"I was looking at that, and there's nothing there except a cowboy cemetery, right in the centre."

"What's Colt trying to protect?" asks Sam.

Suddenly, Dean figures it out.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to get something out, what if he was trying to keep something in?" asks Dean, making a chill go up and down everyone's spine.

"That's a comforting thought," says Ellen.

"No way a full blood demon gets across the lines," adds Bobby.

"No, but I know who could," says Sam, a look of deep concern on his face.

"Who?" asks Jessica.

"Jake, the guy who stabbed me. The Yellow Eyed Demon has him on his payroll. And now it's time to make him work for it," says Sam, looking at Dean. The two of them seem to be reading one another's minds. They know what they have to do next.

~ * ~

The old cowboy cemetery is all it promised to be. There is a large crypt in the middle of the area, and gravestones all around it. This would usually be the Winchesters cue to start digging and make sure they have an abundance of rock salt, but Jessica knows that this go to solution won't cut it this time.

They all split up and hide behind the gravestones. Jessica has one to herself, but she is within shouting distance of Dean and Sam.

They are all silent until Jake makes his presence known. He slowly walks up to the crypt door.

"Howdy Jake!" says Sam, walking up behind him, gun drawn.

Jake swings around to face Sam, Ellen, Bobby and Dean, all with guns drawn and pointed right at his head.

"You were dead. I killed you," he says, glaring at Sam.

"Next time, finish the job."

"I did. I cut clear through your spinal cord. You can't be alive."

Sam looks over at Dean, who has a look of acceptance on his face. He knows his brother is going to realise what he did, but for now they have other things to worry about.

Jessica is sitting behind the gravestone. Usually she would be itching to get in on the action, but on this occasion, it's better to allow the people who know what they are doing take over. She doesn't want to jeopardise anyone's life, especially after what they have been through in the last twenty four hours.

"Hey lady. Do me a favour. Put that gun to your head," says Jake, looking over at Ellen, who shakingly complies.

"Everyone put your guns down. Except you sweetheart," he says, looking over menacingly at Ellen.

Jake waits for everyone to throw their guns down before twirling around and pulling out the colt from his trouser pocket and thrusting it into a small circular hole on the door to the crypt. Dean heads to Ellen and lifts the gun from her head, just before it goes off.

Sam lifts the gun from the ground in front of him and starts firing at Jake. He falls to the ground, covered in blood. Sam slowly walks up to him and stands over him. He shoots him three more times, each one in the head.

They are too late. The little chamber on the crypt door has started to twist and turn. When it stops, Dean is able to take the colt from its resting place. They all run and dive for cover behind gravestones.

The door opens, unleashing waves of black smoke which circles around them before shooting off into the sky. Jessica can see little individual faces and beings within the smoke.

"What the hell happened?" asks Dean.

"That's a devil's gate, a damned door to hell. Come on, we have to shut that gate!" replies Ellen.

Jessica stands and rushes to the crypt door and helps Ellen, Bobby and Sam close the door. It's a massive door, and very heavy, but the thing that is keeping them from closing it is the evil emerging from it.

Dean stands and looks at the colt in his hand.

"If the demon gave this to Jake, then maybe. . . . " he says, turning around to face the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Boy shouldn't play with daddy's guns," he says, grabbing the gun from Dean's hands and throwing him across the cemetery. Dean smacks his head on the top of one of the headstones.

"So, Dean, I have to thank you. Demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape will drive you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy is back in rotation. Tell me, have you ever heard the expression if a deal sounds too good to be true it probably is."

"You call that deal good?" asks Dean, blood dribbling down his face.

"Well it's a better shake than your dad every got. And you never wondered why? I mean, you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold. How certain are you that what you brought back is one hundred per cent Sam? You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead."

Jessica looks back to see what is going on. This is her chance for her own shot of revenge. But before she can get there, she sees a man come out of the darkness and throws his arms around Yellow Eyed, getting into a physical fight with him. She recognises him instantly – it's John Winchester!

The body of Yellow Eyes falls onto the ground, and John battles the smoky demon within. It manages to throw John onto the ground and get back inside its body. He climbs to his feet but encounters Dean, with the colt raised to its heart.

Without saying a word, Dean pulls the trigger. The body pulls and pushes itself around before collapsing dead onto the ground by Dean.

Dean and Sam slowly climb to their feet to greet their Father. He looks just the way they remember him. John walks up to Dean, and puts his hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly at him. He turns his head to smile at his youngest son before moving back and disappearing in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, Ellen and Bobby have managed to close the door. They look behind them to see where the Winchesters are. The two of them stop in their tracks when they see Dean and Sam looking down at the dead body of the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Dean and Sam look down at the corpse of the Yellow Eyed Demon, a sense of satisfaction encompassing their faces. Jessica comes along, and kicks him. She is a little upset that she didn't have any part in his demise, but when she thinks about it logically; she has won in her own way. She hasn't allowed the destruction of her sister's life to ruin or end her own life. She is now working with the Winchesters to bring a final end to evil on earth, and ensure that no demon like him every gets the chance to rule on earth. That's win/win for her.

"Are you two all right?" she asks. Sam and Dean don't respond, both caught up in what has just happened.

"Do you think dad really climbed out of hell?" asks Sam.

"The door was open. If anyone was stubborn enough to do it, it's him," replies Dean.

"I can't believe it Dean. All our lives, we've been preparing for this. And now, I don't know what to say."

"I do," he replies, returning to the body.

"That was for our mom. You son of a bitch!"

~ * ~

Jessica, Dean and Sam head back to the car, totally exhausted. This has been a highly draining day, emotionally and physically, and now the only thing they want is to sleep. But Sam has a question.

"When Jake saw me, it was like he saw a ghost. You heard him, he said he killed me. Did I die Dean? Did you sell your soul for me?"

"No."

"Tell me the truth."

Dean answers the question without saying a word.

"How long did you get?" asks Sam.

"One year. I got one year."

"I can't believe you did that!" exclaims Sam.

"That's my job Sammy, to look after my brother."

Sam looks over at Jessica. Tears are falling down her cheeks. She hates that Dean made a deal with a demon for Sam's life, but on the other hand, she has her boyfriend back, and she will never apologise for being happy about that.

"You're my big brother. I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. I guess I got to save your ass for a change."

Jessica nods in agreement, the two boys smiling at her. She has become quite the Winchester.

They are joined by Ellen and Bobby.

"How many do you think escaped?" asks Ellen, directed at no one in particular.

"One hundred. Maybe two. He's unleashed an army," replies Sam, trying to take it in.

"I hope you're ready? Because a war has just begun."

"Well then," smiles Dean. He moves around to the boot of the car and throws in his rucksack filled with guns and rock salt. He looks up at everyone gathered around him, the smile on his face growing.

"We got work to do."


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a few days since the devil's gate opened, and it's gone by in a bit of a blue for Jessica and the Winchester boys.

Dean was fully embracing his year to live by spending plenty of alone time with the pretty young women of whichever town they happened to be in at the time. Sam got more than a little agitated when he continued to walk in on his brother and his latest conquest.

Jessica and Sam quickly begin looking for a new case to distract them from everything that is happening. Dean however, has other ideas.

~ * ~

"Gumby Girl! Does that make me Pokey?" asks Dean.

Jessica's head ends up on restaurant table in front of her. She doesn't know where Dean comes up with these phrases, but he has some of the best one liners she has ever heard!

While Dean is away getting re-acquainted with Lisa Braeden, Jessica catches up on some sleep, and Sam finds himself a spot in the local diner to do some research. Although he's making it seem like he's coping with the whole situation with Dean, Jessica knows different. She knows he's investigating ways to get his big brother off the hook, without ending his own life.

Jessica wakes with a start when Sam bursts into their hotel room in a flurry, his laptop in hand with a stack of books. It's clear he has something serious on his mind, as he doesn't know what to do with himself. One moment he's making a pot of coffee, the next he's starting up his laptop, and then he's sitting on the bed, taking his shoes off.

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Is Dean all right?" she asks, sitting up straight on the bed.

"Yeah, he's fine. I haven't heard from Dean in a while, but you know my big brother, he's just loving life right now that it's being taken from him!" he shouts, standing up and pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Do you want some?" he asks, already pouring her a mug before she has the chance to answer. He knows how much of a caffeine addict she is, and it's always a given that she'll answer affirmatively.

"Sam, please take a seat. You're making me dizzy," she says, moving her legs to the side of the bed and tapping the space beside her.

With two mugs in his hands he moves to the bed and sets them down on the little bedside cabinet. Jessica moves to face him, setting her hand on his leg and squeezing, hoping to show some support.

"Sam, what's going on?" she asks again. Now that he has calmed down a little, she hopes to get an answer from him.

"Do you remember the girl from the house? The girl with the demon killing knife?" he asks.

Jessica isn't sure how she feels about this girl. She's thankful she stepped in and saved her life, as well as Sam's, but she was always taught that if something is too good to be true, then it probably is. Something about this girl doesn't feel right, but she hopes she's wrong.

"Yeah, I remember her all too well. What about her?"

"She found me in the diner. She told me that she is going to help me from time to time," he says, looking deeply into his girlfriend's eyes. He can see a dose of disappointment in her eyes.

"You don't like her, do you?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, but there's something about her that I don't trust. Can't put my finger on it, but there's something weird about her," she answers honestly.

"You may well be right Jess, I'm not sure yet. She told me something else."

"Which was?"

"That something happened to my mother's friends."

Jessica sits up straight.

"What type of something?"

"She didn't say. But I need to make a few phone calls," he says, climbing to his feet and grabbing his laptop and phone.

"Who are you ringing?" she asks, watching him intently.

"I'm going to find out what happened to some of my mom's friends. The girl may be wrong, but I need to find out," he says, a surge of determination running through his system. He has always been research boy, as Dean likes to remind him, but now he's going to put it to good use.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asks Jessica. She isn't as computer savvy as her boyfriend, but she likes to help when she can.

"No thanks, it's all right. You get some more sleep. Dean phoned before I left the diner – there is a case here. You better get some rest for the hunt to come," he says, quickly immersed in his internet search.

~ * ~

When Jessica opens her eyes again, the room is in near darkness. The only light is from Sam's laptop monitor.

"Sam?" she says, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah. Jessica, you won't believe what I found."

"What?" she asks, looking over at her boyfriend as he keeps his eyes on the screen ahead of him.

"My mom's friends died, the majority of them under suspicious circumstances. I don't understand why these deaths weren't investigated at the time. There should have been some red flags popping up all over the place," he says incredulously.

"There must have been a reason," she replies, slowly climbing to her feet and joining her boyfriend at the little table, just inside the front door of the hotel room.

"Oh there's a reason all right, a yellow eyed reason," he says.

"You think he was behind all those deaths?"

"Of course. He murdered my mother, and decided to up the pleasure by taking the lives of her friends as well. I can't believe she was right," he says, putting his head into his hands.

Jessica's blood begins to boil. Sam is only just coming to terms with the loss of his father, and now he is facing the nightmare that more people lost their lives because of the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Why did the girl tell you about this? Yellow Eyes is dead now. What can be gained from knowing about it?"

"I think she wanted me to be aware of what was out there, especially now there is more evil in the world because of, well, because of us," he says sadly.

"Maybe so Sam, but I don't think there is any justifiable reason to bring up what happened to your mom's friends. She must want something out of it," she says.

Sam stands up and turns to his girlfriend.

"You sound just like Dean! Can't you accept that she wants to help?"

"No Sam. There are too many questions. Why now? We could have done with her and that knife of hers months ago. Where was she then? Why bide her time? She has to want something else Sam. There is a lot more to this than meets the eye!" she says, grabbing her jacket and storming out. She hates arguing with Sam. It's better to get out of the situation and give them both the chance to cool down before it gets worse.

~ * ~

Jessica heads to the same little diner Sam had been in previously. She's usually quite picky about what she eats, but for some reason she's craving a burger and fries, and a large coke.

When the waitress sets her food down in front of her, she smiles at the food. This is going to be so satisfying. She lifts the burger and dives in.

Suddenly, she is disturbed by someone bouncing onto the chair in front of her. She looks up in astonishment to see a little blond thing smiling back at her. She knows immediately who she is.

"Knife girl, right?" she asks.

Blond girl grins back at her.

"My name is Ruby, actually, but yeah, the knife is awesome, isn't it?" she says, eyeing up Jessica's fries. Jessica catches her, and pulls the plate towards herself.

"So Ruby, I have two questions. Who the hell are you, and what do you want with my boyfriend?" she asks, louder than intended, so much so, she has other diner patrons turn to look over at her. She doesn't care though. She has questions, and now she wants the answers.

"Well, aren't you a suspicious little thing?" says Ruby.

"When strange women upset my boyfriend, or his brother, then yeah, my suspicious nature tends to act up. Now, can you answer my questions?" she says.

"Fine. I don't want anything from your boyfriend. Not exactly."

"What the heck does that mean?" asks Jessica.

"I want to help Sam. There are a few things he needs to know about his mother. She wasn't as pure and innocent as he thinks," she says quietly.

Jessica's blood boils in her veins.

"And you expect me to trust you? A woman who is willing to stomp over the memory of a woman who was murdered? And who is the mother of my boyfriend, no less?"

"Sam needs to know the truth. There is a war coming, and he needs to know all the information I can provide."

Jessica looks at Ruby as though she were the scum of the earth.

"I don't trust you," she replies simply.

"Jessica, to be honest, I really don't care how you feel about me. I'm here to help Sam, in whatever way I can."

"You stay away from Sam. He's going through enough trauma at the moment. He and Dean both," she says, not willing to give this woman any more details than she needs.

"Oh I know, Dean's deal with the crossroads demon," replies Ruby, as though she were asking about the specials.

"I've had enough of this. Will you please go away," she says firmly.

"Fine. But I'll be back. Sam has a mission on this earth, and I'm going to be with him, every step of the way," she adds, before climbing out of the booth and heading out the door.

~ * ~

Jessica looks down at the plate with the half eaten burger and full stack of fries. She has totally lost her appetite. She gets the food to go and heads out.

When she gets back to the hotel room she finds Sam there, sitting on the bed, flipping through television channels.

"Hey," she says, putting her doggy bag of food down on the bed.

"Hey yourself," he replies, climbing from the bed and running into her arms, giving her one of his biggest bear hugs.

"I'm so sorry about before. I don't know what I was thinking. I just let my mouth run away with me," he says.

"It's all right. I think we both opened our mouths before thinking," she says, happily returning the hug.

"I hate arguing with you," he says, leading her over to the bed, and opening up her doggy bag.

"Oh, goodies," he says, handing over the remains of the burger before diving into the fries.

Jessica sits beside her boyfriend, wondering what this Ruby girl has in store for them. She can't ignore the horrible feeling in her gut this is not going to end well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jessica, Part XVIII, Draft Two!!**

"I lost my shoe!"

As strong and determined as Sam Winchester was, he could also be the sweetest person Jessica has ever met!

Jessica and the Winchesters had been through a very troubled time recently. Sam managed to get his hands on a lucky rabbit's foot. But things got awkward when he lost it to some woman posing as a waitress. From Bobby, they found out that this girl was named Bella Talbot, and that she was well known in the hunting community as a woman who would stop at nothing to get her hands on the different artifacts and talismans that hunters used to ward off evil spirits.

Jessica is alone in the hotel room she is sharing with Sam. Dean is out confronting Bella, intent on getting the rabbits foot back, and Sam is picking up some food. Since he touched the rabbit's foot, and lost it, he has to be careful, as his luck has changed from good to awful.

When she first met Bella in the restaurant, she didn't think anything of it, but after everything that has transpired with Ruby, she's not willing to trust this new girl.

She doesn't know what it is with the Winchesters. They have their fair share of people in their lives that they can trust, like Bobby and Ellen. And then they also seem to attract people like Ruby and Bella, who obviously want to be associated with the Winchesters as long as they can gain something from the relationship.

She is taken out of her thoughts when Sam comes back, slamming the door behind him.

"What's the matter? Did the restaurant not have your type of thousand island dressing?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his strange need to have everything just so.

"No, it's not that. I just got a call from Dean," he says, setting the bag of food down on the little table inside the front door and starts to take out the contents.

"He didn't get the rabbits foot, did he?" she asks, panicked. She hates it when the Winchesters are in trouble, Sam in particular.

"Oh he got it all right, but he touched it, which means he's in trouble now. Why does this jerk never learn?" he asks, virtually throwing the food onto the little paper plates.

Jessica leaps to her feet, intent on saving the dinner from total ruin.

"Well, he is a Winchester after all. You people seem intent on pushing the self destruct button, although Dean has a larger dose of it than you," she says, taking the bag and plates away from him.

Although he would love to argue the point with his girlfriend, he knows she's right.

"So anyways, Dean is disposing of the rabbit's foot, and then he'll be back. We'll get some rest tonight, and then hit the road tomorrow morning," he says, smiling as she passes him a plate crammed with food.

"Any ideas where we'll head to next?" she asks, taking her own plate of food and moving over to the bed and gets stuck in. She didn't realise she was so hungry until she saw the food in front of her.

"Dean mentioned that he has a new case in mind, but he didn't go into detail. We'll find out when he gets back," replies Sam, concentrating on the food in front of him.

~ * ~

The next morning they head off on a continuous run of hunts, involving a town filled to the borders with demons giving the occupants everything they could ever dream off, and then some nasty Brothers Grimm stories.

After dealing with this, they head off to find the solution to a very watery problem. People were discovered drowned, under very unusual circumstances, such as in the shower.

There, they bump into the mysterious Bella, who gets them all off to a bad start when she makes sure the Impala is impounded. Dean is less than impressed with her presence, and Jessica fully complies.

"I don't like that woman, not one bit!"

Jessica and the Winchesters are squatting in an abandoned house near the harbour side. Bella has come up with a way to exorcise the ghost – find the cut off hand of the vengeful sailor ghost, and then dispose of it, once and for all.

She notices that Sam can't take his eyes off her.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"I just never realised how judgemental you can be sometimes."

Jessica looks over at Dean for some support, but he's pretending to be reading. She has barely seen him read anything other than Playboy.

"I'm not judgemental, I'm just suspicious. This Bella girl obviously has her own agenda, and I'm not a fan of people who are only out for themselves. What's wrong with that?" she asks.

"I understand that, but you're the same with Ruby, and she doesn't have an agenda. She just wants to help us."

"No she does not! Sam, don't be so naive. She may say she only wants to help with the whole Dean thing, but if she knows a way out of that, why is she biding her time?" she asks, not waiting for Sam to respond. "It isn't advantageous for her yet. And I'm sorry, but I don't trust someone like that. There's more to that girl than meets the eye, and I'm going to figure out what is it," she says strongly.

Sam realises he's fighting a long battle.

"Dean, will you help me please," he says.

Dean looks between the two of them, not wanting to get involved, but he doesn't have a choice. He's being pulled into it, whether he likes it or not!

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I'm with Jess on this one. Bella has already proven herself to be in this for herself, and Ruby . . . . there is something about that girl I don't trust."

Sam looks between his brother and girlfriend before grabbing his jacket and heading to the front door.

"Sam, where are you going? We have to leave for this party soon!" shouts Jessica, but it's too late, he's already out the door.

"Thanks for the support, Dean. But I don't think it did much good," says Jessica.

"It's all right. Sam has always been stubborn, and I don't think that'll change anytime soon," he says, grabbing the tux from the back of the chair and heading upstairs to change. He grumbles as he looks at the tux. This is his idea of torture. He's a jeans and t-shirt man, and doesn't appreciate being forced into something so formal. But if it gets them the hand, then it'll be worth it.

But only just!

~ * ~

The case has many ups and downs, but it works out in the end. They also discover that Bella is definitely hiding something sinister when the ghost goes after her, meaning that she did something that caused the death of another. She doesn't confess to what she did, but now Jessica knows she was right to doubt her.

Things remain tense between Jessica and Sam for a few weeks, neither one willing to back down. Soon enough, Dean can't stand it anymore and confronts them.

"Right, I've had enough of this. As much as I hate to admit this, you two are made for each other, and you both need one another, whether you want to admit to that or not. This squabbling is getting us nowhere. We know that Bella is a devious little so and so, as is Ruby. Sam, I'm sorry, but she' up to something. We need to keep her at arms length until we figure out what she's planning. Now will you two please make up! Otherwise I might just throw the two of you to the next demon I find!" he says, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, slamming it shut.

Jessica and Sam look at one another, a little embarrassed.

"Sam, I'm really sorry. I've been awful, haven't I?" she says, taking a seat on the bed beside him.

"You haven't been awful, Jess, you are just looking out for Dean and I. I lobe that you are so protective of the people in your life. It's one of my favourite things about you," he says, smiling at the thought.

"So, are we all right?" she asks.

Sam doesn't reply, he just throws his arms around her.

Jessica smiles. Her favourite place in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jessica, Part XIX!**

After a series of rows between Sam and Jessica, their relationship becomes stronger over the coming days and weeks.

They get back into the world of the scary and dangerous Gordon Walker when Dean and Sam encounter a newly born vampire named Lucy. She said she met someone who, without her knowledge, dosed her with vampire blood. She managed to get away from him, but she's now suffering from a bad dose of vampire blood lust. She was a pure innocent in the whole thing, and really didn't want to be where she was. She has already killed two people, and the brothers have to put a stop to it. She pleads with them to help her, but there's nothing they can do. They hate doing it, but they are forced to take her life before she takes more.

After a shoot out with Gordon Walker, Dean and Sam are split up, but they manage to get back to the hotel room to meet up with Jessica. When wondering how Gordon tracked them down, Dean realises it's Bella. When he tells her, in no uncertain terms, that he plans to kill her, Jessica can't help but let out a little smile. She hates feeling like someone's death is a good thing; but in this case, a world free of Bella would be a good thing.

When they find Gordon again, they are shocked to discover that he's been turned into a vampire – Gordon's worst nightmare, since this is how he lost his sister. They both go after him, with Sam eventually killing him in the bloodiest way imaginable – beheading!

~ * ~

"Damn it!" exclaims Dean.

He stops the car on the side of the road. The Impala has been making a funny noise the past few miles, and Dean is determined to get to the bottom on it. He can't have his baby not feeling well.

He starts to fix the car himself, before stopping himself and calling Sam over to do it.

Jessica watches, with tears in her eyes, as Dean teaches Sam how to fix the car. For Dean to let go of the reins of his beloved car is quite an achievement for him, and it's something she never thought she would witness.

Later, after battling a disturbing case of Christmas nastiness, Dean, Jessica and Sam gather in their hotel room for the Winchester/Moore Christmas. They start to reminisce, telling her some stories from their childhood. The brothers have never really talked about their childhood since the three of them hit the road together. Even when they were together in college, Sam never mentioned his family. She knew he had a father and brother, and that his mother had died when he was a baby, but that was it.

"Do you remember the time we got to spend the entire Christmas period with Bobby at his place?" asks Dean. Since there was a few years between him and his kid brother, he's not always sure what his little brother can remember.

"I remember bits and pieces of it. Was that the time we got the phone call from dad?" replies Sam.

"Yeah, that's the one. That was awesome," replies Dean, smiling at the memories.

"What happened?" asks Jessica.

"Dad was off hunting, and had left us alone. We planned to spend the time alone in the hotel room Dad had found for us, but Bobby tracked us down and took us back to his place. He made us this massive Christmas dinner that I swear was the best I have ever eaten. It was the full works, just amazing."

"I didn't know Bobby cooks?" she comments, astonished.

"That man has many talents. He continues to surprise us," smiles Sam.

"What did your dad say when he called?" she asks.

"He called mainly to talk to Bobby. I think dad told him off for taking us away. Bobby shouted back saying that he had no other choice, and that dad wasn't a good parent. He needed to drop the hunting life and get back to being a proper father to us. I remember being a bit scared, because I had never seen Bobby so angry," answers Dean.

"I don't blame him. Did either of you get to talk to your dad?" she asks.

"Yeah, I talked to him for a bit. He wanted to make sure we were both all right, and reminded me to take care of Sam."

The three of them look at one another. Dean took this sentiment very seriously, right up to the present day. Jessica decides to change the subject slightly.

"Did Bobby ever talk about your mom and dad?"

"No, he never got the chance to meet mom. Dad met Bobby after she died."

"Oh right, I didn't realise. Does he talk about your dad from back then?"

Dean and Sam look at one another nervously.

"A little, yeah. Dad wasn't Bobby's favourite person when he was off hunting. He understood why he was doing it, but he hated that he was moving us all around the country, and that we weren't getting the chance to settle in one place for very long. He tried to make life as normal for us as possible, and making us Christmas dinner was one of the ways he did it."

Jessica was already a big fan of Bobby, but he was rising in her estimations with each new story.

"He's a wonderful man," she comments, smiling when both boys nod heartily in agreement.

The three of them are silent for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. A question pops into Jessica's head. She's not sure if she should ask or not, as she doesn't want to disturb either man, but she decides to give it a go.

"Do you remember any of the Christmas times that you spent with your mum?"

Sam looks over at Dean, as he is the only one who can really answer the question.

"I remember one of them, the last one. Mum always made it a big deal. Sam was only a baby, so he was asleep in his crib, but I remember that I was allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve, and the rest had to stay unopened until Christmas day. We spent Christmas Eve making cookies for Santa Claus, and then before we all went to bed, we left a plate of them and a glass of milk out on a little table beside the Christmas tree."

"That's lovely. She sounds like an awesome woman."

"Yeah, she was," smiles Dean.

Jessica looks over at Sam. She can see that he's fighting back tears. She hates that he doesn't remember his mother. It must be horrible to have no memories of your mother.

"Did you and your dad celebrate Christmas when the two of you got older?" she asks.

"No, not really. The past few years have been so wrapped up in finding Yellow Eyes that Christmas never really came into it. When Dad and I split up to do our own hunting trips I managed to fit in a Christmas celebration with a girl I was kinda seeing, but that was about it. Did you guys celebrate when you were at Stanford?" asks Dean.

"Yeah, we did. The first year we were together was spent with my family. Do you remember Tania developed a little crush on you?" she says, laughing at the memory.

"That's right, I'd forgotten about that," laughs Sam.

"Good god Sam. How did you manage to get two hot women to fall in love with you?" jokes Dean.

"I don't know. I think it must be the Winchester genes," smiles Sam.

The three of them burst out laughing. If there's one positive thing to come from being a Winchester, it's that they are all lady killers.

Dean, Sam and Jessica kick back in their chairs, beers and chips in hand. Not exactly a traditional Christmas dinner, but they don't mind.

They are with the most important people in their lives, and that's all that matters.


	20. Chapter 20

During the Christmas break Jessica, Dean and Sam developed a new closeness, and Jessica in particular is enjoying the new intimacy. She always knew there was more to Dean than he let show, and she loved that he trusted her enough to let her in a little more. She doubts he will ever let her in completely though. He's just not the type of man to let go of his emotions like that, but at least he's breaking down his walls a little.

~ * ~

Jessica's negative attitude toward Ruby takes a bit of a hammering when she and the Winchesters come face to face with a bonafide witch. As usual, Sam and Dean find themselves sharing some alone time with the witch, who it turns out knew Ruby in her past life. This is the witch who turned Ruby into a demon. Nearing death, the Winchesters come to Ruby's aid, killing the witch in front of their eyes.

After the attack at the house, Jessica, Dean, Sam and Ruby head back to the Winchester/Moore hotel room.

"Well, isn't this cosy? The three of you share a room?" asks Ruby, a massive grin on her face, her delight at the thought of it showing through.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ruby. It's nothing like that," says Dean.

"All right then, don't be so touchy."

While Dean and Sam get them some drinks, Jessica turns to glare at Ruby. Her curiosity is getting the better of her.

"Why are you helping us, Ruby? What are you getting out of this situation?" asks Jessica, getting straight to the point.

She knows the truth now about Ruby, her trip to hell, and her re-emergence as a demon, but demons have a reputation for being unhelpful to humans, to say the very least. Why is she making herself the exception?

"You don't trust me?" she asks, pouting.

"Oh don't give me that Ruby! No one trusts you. Aside from the whole 'you're a demon' thing, you haven't really shown yourself to be trustworthy, have you?" she asserts strongly.

Ruby's entire demeanour changes from fake upset to pure anger.

"Apparently you weren't paying attention at the witches' house. I was prepared to give up my life for you and the Winchesters. She almost sucked the life out of me Jessica, but that doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"Of course it means something. I'll always thank you for saving our lives, but that doesn't explain what you're doing here in the first place Ruby. Why did you seek us out?"

"Because I know a way to help you. I know about Dean's deal, and I know how to get him out of it," she asserts.

"Then why the wait? If you know how to save Dean, just do it and put us all out of this uncertainty," interjects Sam, moving to stand between them. He's glad Jessica brought up the subject, but he doesn't like his girlfriend getting into arguments.

"Not yet," she replies.

"Why?"

"Because the time isn't right yet. But don't worry, it'll happen soon. I can promise you that," she says, a wry smile on her face as she heads to the front door.

"See you guys soon," she says, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell does that mean?" shouts Jessica, at no one in particular.

"I don't know, but she definitely has an agenda. I just wish she would let us in on it," comments Sam, resting himself on his bed. This is the first chance he's had to really chill out, and the thought of it is making him very sleepy.

"Sorry hun, forgot about the big fight earlier. I'll go out and get us something to eat, then an early night?" she offers, reaching for her purse, which is hanging off the desk chair.

"Early night? What are you two, ninety? The night is only beginning. I say we hit a bar and have some fun," says Dean, a massive smile on his face.

Jessica loves that Dean is embracing life, and wanting to live every moment to the fullest, but he can push it over the limit sometimes, and his new found passion for wanting to spend every night at a different bar, in the company of a different woman, was starting to wear thin with Sam and Jessica.

"Dean, why don't we just stay in tonight, eh? I'll go out and get some food. I'll even pick up one of your beloved burgers, with everything on it."

Dean gazes over to his little brother, asking for a little assistance, but Sam doesn't provide it. As much as he hates to admit it to himself, or to anyone else, he's feeling a lot more brotherly towards Jessica since Christmas, and he doesn't want to do anything to upset her. Sam is a different matter. He adores doing things that rattle his little brother, but he doesn't feel the same way about Jessica. He wants her to be happy, and safe, and maybe putting aside his own desires for the night and thinking about hers will be a good thing.

"All right then, a night in with the folks. You get the food in, and I'll pick the movie. I'll warn you now though Jessica, no chick flicks," he smiles, reaching for the remote.

"Fine by me Dean. I'm not a fan of those movies either. But nothing with monsters, all right. I've seen enough of the real thing to last me a lifetime."

~ * ~

The next morning, Jessica opens her eyes to find Sam beside her, fast asleep. Dean is lying on his bed, sprawled out like an octopus. For a man who moves methodically around a haunted house, he's certainly not the same when he's in his own space. Then, he tends to take over!

She looks over at Sam. A part of her wants to wake him, but he looks so cute when he's sleeping, and so she can't do it. She slowly climbs out of bed, finding her bath robe and flinging it on. She never used to be the type of person who used a bath robe, but it's rapidly becoming one of her essential wardrobe choices. She knows it's mainly because she's not only sharing a room with her boyfriend, but also his brother. Many a psychiatrist would have a field day with that, but she doesn't mind. It would be nice to have some more alone time with Sam, but she knows it's safer for all three of them to stay together, especially at night. As she knows, from personal experience, demons can attack at night, and most of the time, they end in the worst way possible.

She's brought out of her memories by a squirming Dean.

"Morning sleepy," she says, walking to the bottom of the bed and slapping his foot. He sits bolt upright at the touch, trying desperately to remember where he is and what's happening.

"What's going on?" he asks, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"It's morning. Time to find a new case to get stuck into, don't you think?" she says, grabbing her shower stuff.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a plan. But first off, I need coffee and food. Something dripping in fat will do the trick."

"What is it with you and your stomach Dean? You're forever filling it!" she says.

"There's a lot of me to fill sweetheart," he says, a massive, cheeky smile on his face.

Jessica smiles at him, making the decision to leave that one alone.

~ * ~

"_Why are you still with the Winchesters? You said you would do it until you got your revenge for Tania's death at the hands of Yellow Eyes! He's dead. Mission Accomplished!"_

_Jessica is in the middle of her own personal nightmare, and she was sitting in what used to be the apartment she shared with Sam at Stanford, looking at herself as she rests on her bed._

"_Because they're doing good things. Amazing things, and I want to be a part of it."_

"_Killing innocence is amazing in your eyes?"_

"_The people we send to hell aren't innocent people. They are evil, and they need to be destroyed and sent back to where they came from. And one of those demons took the life of my sister," she says. _

"_Well if you believe that, then why are you working so desperately to save the life of Dean Winchester? He's an evil, dangerous man. He deserves what is coming to him, believe me," says the other Jessica, a sly smile on her face. _

"_How can you say something like that? Dean is an amazing man, and he deserves to continue in his life. He has given up so much already," she says strongly. _

"_He's not the man you think he is. He is hiding many things from you, Jessica. And his brother isn't much better!" she adds strongly. _

"_Now you're just being ridiculous. I know Sam very well. I can just look at him, and know what he's thinking. We've been together a long time. I trust him with my life. Dean too."_

_Her eyes dart over to the little chair sitting by the side of the bed. Sam always made fun of that particular furniture choice because, as he pointed out, he was too big to sit in it, and so it immediately became her chair, and hers alone. A little smile appears on her face, and a tear is welling up behind her eyes at the thought of the ginormous Sam Winchester trying to cram his body into the little chair. She almost passed out from laughing so much. _

"_You really do see the world through rose tinted glasses, don't you? I know you love him, you've always made that very clear, but you don't know what you're letting yourself in for with him."_

"_What does that mean?" asks Jessica incredulously. _

"_There are many things you don't know about Sam. Things that he's been hiding from you. And you're not going to like them. Not one iota."_

"_Like what?" she asks, not hiding her lack of respect for this entire life of questioning. _

"_He's going to betray you. And come on, this isn't anything you don't know. You suspect that there is more to Sam than he is letting on."_

"_That's insane. I know Sam inside and out, and he's not lying to me. Not about anything. And I'm really fed up with you attacking my boyfriend and his brother. You're not real! You don't get an opinion," she replies confidently. _

"_Fine. I'll leave you alone. But you need to ask Sam some questions, Jessica. Ask him about Ruby," she says, before popping out of sight._

~ * ~

Once back in her own time, she finds herself in bed. She looks over to see Sam fast asleep beside her. She turns over so that she's looking right at his handsome face. Everything her other self said runs through her mind again. She has always been very confident in her relationship with Sam, but the other her has made her re-think some things. Although they have talked about Ruby, it's been the three of them, she hasn't discussed it with Sam alone. Now, however, it seems to be the right time for that to happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: This part doesn't follow the Supernatural storyline exactly, as I've changed it a little to fit my story, so it's a little AU, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. Thanks to my awesome beta Merisha for helping me so much with this chapter. And Brittany, your help has been invaluable as always. Thanks guys.**

"Sam, we need to have a serious talk about Ruby," says Jessica strongly.

Sam and Jessica are alone in their hotel room. Dean might be very shut off sometimes, intent on living his remaining months to the full, but he's with it enough to realise when two people in a relationship need some alone time. He took off with the excuse that he was going to get some lunch, but Jessica knew it would be longer than that. They'd be lucky to see him again before night time.

"Haven't we had this discussion before?" asks Sam, paying more attention to the laptop in front of him than the conversation.

"The three of us have talked about her, yes, but we haven't had a chat about her on our own," she replies, sitting herself on the end of the bed, looking at Sam glaring at the screen.

"Sam, will you listen to me please!" she says, raising her voice so much that she's actually scaring herself. She hates shouting, especially at people she loves, but she'll do it when necessary.

She definitely gets Sam's attention. He sits back in his chair after shutting his laptop.

"All right then Jessica, what do you have to say?" he asks, his voice calm and restrained.

"I want to know exactly what you think of her," she starts, watching Sam intently.

"I think she'll be able to help us out with the whole Dean situation, but you and Dean have tagged her as enemy number one."

"Is there something you're not telling me about her?"

That really gets Sam's attention. He leaves his spot at the table and settles beside his girlfriend at the end of the bed.

"What could I possibly be hiding from you?" he asks, a little hurt at the accusation.

"I can't explain it, I just have a sense that there's more to you and her than meets the eye.

"Jessica, don't be so silly. There's nothing that you don't already know. I'm just as curious as you guys about what she has in store, but I'm hoping it's something positive so you two will see that she's not the evil demon you have both made her out to be."

"I don't trust her one inch Sam, and I'm going to keep a very close eye on her. And you," she says.

Sam comes to a realisation. He knows what might be behind this entire discussion.

"What happened to you in your own personal hell Jessica? You never told Dean or I what happened."

"It's not important," she says. She knows that the three of them have seen some crazy things since their time together, but Jessica having a conversation with her inner self might be a stretch.

"Of course it's important, Jess. Something must have happened. I know you're not a fan of Ruby, you've made that abundantly clear since the first time she leapt onto the scene, but you've always believed in me, and trusted that I was doing the right thing. Suddenly you have a bad nightmare and I'm doing something sinister? I believe you're the one who is hiding things."

"Maybe I'm just very observant, and more than a little bit nosy," she smiles nervously.

"Oh, I know that, on both counts. But I still want to know where you've been getting these crazy ideas. You know you can trust me," he says earnestly.

Jessica shakes her head. He's right. The visit from her other self has done crazy things to her head. She might be very suspicious about everything that is happening at the moment, but Sam isn't one of the people who's rocking the boat. She needs to have faith!

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been listening to the wrong voices," she says.

Sam smiles.

"Glad you're realising that," he says, smiling in return.

"Guys, you aren't going to believe this one. I have our next case, and it's a doozie!"

Dean comes bounding into the room, the excitement evident. He stops in his tracks when he sees a slight tension between Jessica and Sam.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

"No. Everything is fine. Right Jess," says Sam, climbing to his feet and smiling down at his girlfriend. She grins in response.

"Yeah, everything's just perfect."

"Great. Well now that the chick flick moment had ended, can we get back to the situation at hand? Yeah, thanks," he says, heading over to Sam's laptop and flipping it open.

"Hey, do you mind, that's my laptop," says Sam sharply. Dean doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to internet research. His unhealthy addiction to 'Busty Asian Beauties' had corrupted Sam's computer on more than one occasion.

"I know, it's very cool. Now geek boy, would you please let me show you my cool discovery!"

"Fine, show us your "cool" discovery Dean. We're waiting with baited breath!" says Sam, smiling when Jessica bursts out laughing.

"You two really are the perfect couple, aren't you? You even think the same stupid jokes are funny. Lame!" replies Dean, shaking his head.

"Focus Dean!" says Sam.

"Right. Here it is!"

The case turned out to be hellish; given the fact that Dean attracted the attentions of the Trickster, who decided to repeatedly kill Dean to get a massive rise out of Sam. Each time, Sam and Jessica had to watch Dean die. The next morning, and he was back, with no memory of his death the previous death.

The morning after a particularly bizarre death involving a dodgy taco, the three of them meet in a nearby cafe to discuss their next move.

"That Trickster really likes to screw with people, doesn't he?" asks Jessica, more than a little angry about the entire thing. Even though she knows it's all down to this one twisted, mischievous man, and that Dean will be back the next morning, it still feels like they lose him with every incident. Her heart breaks each time he dies in front of them, and she can only imagine what Sam goes through.

"That does seem to be his mission in life. And he really likes screwing with us. There has to be a way to get rid of him, once and for all," replies Dean.

"Not that I can find Dean, and believe me, I've looked everywhere. It's like he has immunity or something," adds Sam incredulously.

Jessica watches as the brothers argue over the fact that he seems to be undefeatable before looking out the window. There isn't anything very interesting happening. People milling about, going about their everyday lives.

Suddenly, something catches her attention. She squints her eyes to see a little clearer, when the Trickster pops up in front of the window.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screams, leaping five feet into the air with fright. Dean and Sam reach over to her to make sure she's all right, but they sit back in their places when they notice the Trickster smiling at them all through the window. He looks intensely happy, which for the Winchesters and Jessica can only mean bad news.

"What the hell is he doing here?" shouts Dean.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, right now!" says Jessica. She's fed up with things the way they are, and she's going to do something about it.

"What does that mean?" asks Sam. He loves that his girlfriend is very strong and knows what she wants, but not when she's putting herself in danger.

"Keep watching!" she says, climbing from their booth and heading out the door to confront the Trickster.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing, Jessica Moore. What are you doing hanging out with the Winchesters? They are total losers, you know. If you want a strong man, dump Sam and come with me," says the Trickster. A shiver of horror runs up and down her spine.

"What would I want to do that for?" she asks.

"Because these Winchesters are a lost cause, Jessica. Dean's as good as dead, and Sam, well, Sam has some issues. Some very big issues," he says, focusing his eyes on something behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asks Dean, storming right up to the Trickster.

Sam moves right to her side, throwing his arms around her and making sure she's all right.

"Are you ok?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But apparently he wants me to run away from him," she says, smiling at the notion. It's so ridiculous.

Dean and Sam glare at the Trickster, who paints an 'I'm innocent' smile on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving this girl from herself. She really believes that you two are good people, and only out to save and protect people. But we both know the truth, don't we?"

"Which is?" asks Dean, curious to hear the answer to this one himself.

"You two are going to bring a world of hurt onto this poor girl. She's been through enough, don't you think?"

"Don't be so ridiculous!" exclaims Jessica.

"Fine. But I have another little treat in store for you three," he says, a massive smile of joy and excitement on his face.

"And what would that be?" asks Sam.

The Trickster twitches his eyebrows at them before vanishing in front of their eyes.

"What is he planning now?" wonders Jessica.

"Who knows, but we'll have to keep an eye out. You in particular Dean, since he seems to be taking aim at you."

Things finally return to normal, the Trickster seems to have disappeared and the daily loop of events has stopped. For several days things remain normal, but then it all goes wrong. Horribly wrong.

The three of them are packing up their things, ready to head off. Dean grabs their bags and heads out to the Impala.

"So where are we headed to next?" asks Jessica. Sam is usually the one to be found scouring the internet for weirdness, and so he's the go-to guy for the next case.

"I'm not sure yet. I heard there's a ghost problem in Arkansas, but I need to look into it a bit more. I think the plan is to get out of town, and chill out for a couple of days before hitting the road on the next case."

"Sounds like a good plan. I think we could do with a rest after the craziness the Trickster has been putting us through. Dean in particular."

Sam doesn't answer, occupying himself with packing his bag. She knows that Sam is trying hard not to think about losing his brother, especially now that his time is running out after his deal with the crossroads demon. She was dreading what would happen when the year was up.

BANG!

Jessica and Sam look at one another, horrified.

"That sounded like a gunshot!" says Jessica.

The two of them realise what is happening at the same time, and dash out the door to where the Impala is parked. There, they find Dean lying on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound. They collapse beside him, trying desperately to help him, but they know it's too late. He's gone!


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica and Sam are in their hotel room. The only sound is Sam tapping his laptop keys. Jessica is lying in bed, trying to sleep. This is the way it has been for the past few weeks since Dean was killed. Sam is intent on finding the Trickster, and making him pay.

"Hun, are you coming to bed? It's really late, and you barely got any sleep last night."

"No, I'm in the middle of something here," he answers, his attention on other matters.

Jessica doesn't protest. She throws herself around, pulling the blankets around her. Since Dean's death, Sam has grown increasingly distant, and she doesn't know what to do. At this stage, he is barely talking to her about anything other than the Trickster, and his need for revenge. He's really scaring her.

The next morning, she opens her eyes to find Sam in his new favourite place for sleep: lying on the couch with his laptop on his stomach. He has been working into the early hours again. She gets changed, and writes a little note for Sam to let him know where she has gone. She then takes the Impala keys from the bedside table and heads out.

As she drives on her way to Bobby's house, the tears start to fall. She hasn't really been able to grieve for Dean as she's been so pre-occupied with making sure Sam is all right. But now that she's on her own, the sadness and emptiness is taking its hold.

By the time Bobby opens the door for her, she has giant panda eyes from crying. He doesn't say anything to her, he just grabs hold of her and gives her a massive hug.

They stay that way for several minutes. Jessica gets the sense that this is the first time Bobby has really let his feelings go about Dean's death as well.

"Come on in," he says, finally breaking free and holding the door open for her.

She knows the house well enough to find her way into the living room, and sets herself down on the small couch.

"So what's been happening? Is Sam all right?" asks Bobby, joining her on the couch, with two full glasses of whiskey. She tries to refuse him, but he pushes the glass forward.

"Purely medicinal purposes, I promise," he says, smiling at her to let her know that this is a bit of a lie.

"Thanks," she says, taking the glass slowly. She's really not a big drinker. The Winchesters, Dean in particular, could always drink her under the table, and she was fine with that.

"So, tell me everything," he smiles at her sadly.

"Sam is so different since Dean's death. I barely recognise him Bobby, and I don't know what to do."

"What's been happening?"

"He's so focused on finding the Trickster and getting revenge that he is neglecting everything else in his life, including me. He's not interested in hunting for anything unrelated to the Trickster. I've tried getting him interested in other things, I even told him I was going to go ghost hunting on my own, but he wouldn't budge."

"He sounds like his father," adds Bobby quietly.

That thought scares Jessica. She remembers Sam and Dean telling her stories about what their father was like after their mother died. He was unrelenting and unflappable, not allowing anything to get in the way of his pursuit to track down the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"What can I do, Bobby? He hasn't been the same man I fell in love with since Dean was killed. I'm scared I'm losing him," she says, the tears building up behind her eyes.

She watches the cogs in Bobby's brain go into overdrive, but for some reason he doesn't want to discuss it.

"Bobby, what is it?" She asks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Jessica I'm sorry, but I know these Winchester boys better than anyone, and I don't think Sam is going to come back from this. The only chance for recovery will be if he can get his revenge, but you know as well as I do that there isn't a high possibility of success with that."

Jessica sighs heavily. One part of her brain agrees with Bobby. But the other half, the part that has spent the past number of years loving Sam, refuses to play ball. She's going to reach Sam, somehow.

"You really are just adorable, aren't you?"

Jessica and Bobby leap into the air with fright when they hear the Trickster's voice behind them. They turn around to find him leaning against the wall, a wide smile on his face.

"Get out of my house!" shouts Bobby, climbing to his feet, ready to attack.

"Hey, calm down. I bring good news," he says.

Just at that moment, the front door flies open, and in bounds a very angry Sam. He looks right at the Trickster, like he knew he was going to be here.

"Hold the phone there, Sammy boy. This isn't what you think it is!" He says, holding his hands up in the air as though he were admitting defeat.

"What does that mean?" asks Jessica.

"It means, that big brother isn't really dead. This was all a wake up call for you Sammy. You need to be prepared for when Dean really does die. Very soon. I don't want to see you squandering your life trying to get vengeance for Dean. Then your life will have been a waste of time, and it won't be as fruitful as it should be, shall we say."

All Jessica, Sam and Bobby can hear is that Dean isn't dead.

"Where's my brother? I want to see him!" Asserts Sam.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said?" Asks the Trickster, exasperated. The massive smiles and congratulations spreading through the house answers his question.

"Fine. Be like that," he says, clicking his fingers.

Jessica opens her eyes to find herself lying in bed. She sits up to find that she's back in the cruddy motel they had shared when Dean was killed. She looks over to find Sam looking back at her, equally confused.

"What are we doing back here?" She asks.

Sam shakes his head.

Their attention is taken when they realise that the shower in the bathroom is running. They look at one another. They know who that is. They both leap out of bed and bound to the bathroom door, rapping on the door frantically.

When the door opens, they are greeted by a very soapy Dean, but they don't care. They leap at him, throwing their arms around him.

"All right, that's it. No more chick flicks for you guys. You're turning into a couple of girls!"

Jessica and Sam don't care about his insult, they are just happy to have him back. The whole experience with the Trickster has shown them both one thing. Dean isn't going to hell. Not on their watch!


	23. Chapter 23

The next case was a doozie, and enlightening. Sam and Dean were arrested by the police, and thrown into prison, where they met up with their adversary, Agent Hendrickson. He's as happy as could be that he finally had them where he wanted them, and shut down the entire station to outsiders.

Jessica was trying everything she could think of to get them out, but she wasn't having any luck. She realised there was only one person who could get the boys out. The thought of it made her ill, but she had to do it.

Ruby came through for her, giving the boys the information they needed to get one. But what no one expected was a new, big demon to make herself known to the Winchesters. Lilith was going to be a whole new problem for them.

The boys managed to get out of the station before Lilith turned the station and its occupants into dust. Hendrickson included. Although he had made quite a nuisance of himself since first coming on the scene a few months back, Sam and Dean had started to respect the man during their time locked up in the police station, and his death was a blow to them both.

Dean, Sam and Jessica watch the video in shocked silence.

Jessica and the boys are at the Ghost Facers HQ with Ed Zedmore and Harry Spengler.

"What the hell are you two hoping to achieve with this video?" asks Dean loudly.

"We are looking for some publicity for our fight, Winchester."

"Ah-hm. Well good luck with that," he says, rising from his chair and heading out, closely followed by Jessica and Sam.

"Those guys are too funny," says Jessica, a massive smile on her face. She can't help it, those two make her giggle.

"Those two are idiots!" asserts Dean, starting the ignition on the Impala.

"Do you think they'll get anywhere with this little publicity plan of theirs?" asks Jessica.

"With those two, you never know. But I can't wait to see what they come up with," replies Sam.

"All right, can we just forget about those two? We have bigger fish to fry here," says Dean.

"I know, I'm just curious to see how things turn out for those boys. They seem to be really dedicated to hunting."

Now it's Sam's turn to turn on the giggles.

"They are very dedicated, but they are also in over their heads. They don't know what they're doing. I hope they get whatever it is they want, but I really hope they don't get themselves killed. Or any innocent bystanders."

"Jessica. Is that you?"

The voice on the other end of the cell phone was very familiar. She knows who it belongs to, but it's completely impossible.

"Whoever this is, you're a sick puppy. Lose my phone number!" she says loudly, hanging up. She throws her phone on the bed, very upset.

Just at that moment, the door to the hotel opens, and in bounds Sam and Dean. Her boyfriend is the first to notice how upset she is. He dashes to her side.

"What is it? What happened?" he asks, very concerned.

"I just got the weirdest phone call."

"How weird?" asks Dean, coming to her side and sitting beside her.

"The person on the other end said 'Jessica, is that you?'"

"What's so strange about that?" asks Dean.

"The person sounded like Tanis," she answers, looking between each other slowly. She notices a little moment between the two of them. This doesn't sound strange to them.

"You don't think this is bizarre?" she asks.

"Not entire. I got a similar call yesterday. The person on the other end sounded just like Dad," answers Dean.

A knot forms in Jessica's heart. Someone has a very sick sense of humour to call her and Dean posing as her long lost sister, and his deceased father.

"Who would do something like that, it's just sick!" she asks, very mad.

"We've been talking about that. I don't think it's a who, I think it's a what," asserts Sam.

Jessica can hear Dean exhale loudly.

"I take it you don't agree?"

"No, I don't. You didn't hear the call Sam. I swear, it was dad. He talked like dad, used the same words, and had the exact same husky voice. No one could get dad that perfectly."

"Then how did he manage it? He's dead Dean. Remember, we burned his corpse," replies Sam, getting a little agitated. He hates discussing his dad's death, as it's still a very difficult and raw topic of conversation.

"I don't know yet, but if there is anyone who could make a call from the great beyond, it would be dad. And he has the resources to get things done!"

"I don't buy it Dean," says Sam.

"I don't buy it either Dean, I'm sorry. There has to be more to this than meets the eye. Do you know of any way we could find out?"

"Well there are some reports of people around town getting similar calls. Maybe we should go and talk with them and see if there are any similarities," offers Sam.

Jessica looks over at Dean. He's pulling his best stoic look, but she gets the sense that this is the best thing they can do.

"All right then, that's the plan we're working with," she agrees.

That night, Jessica can't settle enough to sleep. Sam doesn't have the same problem, and is unconscious beside her. Dean is in the same position as her. Neither of them move or squirm. This is, until Dean climbs out of bed and puts on the little light in the same kitchenette.

"Are you all right?" she asks, grabbing a mug and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," he answers sarcastically.

"And the truth would be, what?"

Dean laughs.

"There's no lying to you anymore, is there?"

"Nope."

Dean smiles, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"What's going on, Dean?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question."

"Can I ask you something else?"

Pouring himself a mug of coffee, he takes a sip and looks over at Jessica.

"Sure."

"You said you believe that your dad is really phoning your cell. He knows people in high places in the afterlife who can work that for him. But then why is my sister calling me? She doesn't have access to these people. How can she be making calls?" she asks, her voice cracking with emotion.

Dean is silent for a few moments, mulling things over.

"I don't have an answer for that Jessica, I'm sorry. But I'm going to find out the truth. I promise you that," he says, his handsome face covered in determination. She's spent enough time with Dean to know that he means what he says, especially when it involves his family.

"Good to know," she replies, taking a swig of coffee before remembering that this will keep her awake. She has a personal promise that she won't drink coffee after 7pm.

"Damn, I'm never going to get back to sleep," she says, looking down at the mug.

"Welcome to my world," smiles Dean.

"You are awake for most of the night?" she asks.

"Yeah, a good portion of it.!

"That'll be the coffee!" she grins.

"Could be right," he answers.

"But it's not just that, is it? What's going on Dean?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yeah Dean, I do. You rarely talk about your feelings, or what your emotions are doing. You just put on a smile and tell and joke or tow. But it's not working with me, and Sam definitely isn't buying it. We just want to help with whatever you're going through."

"You can't help. Thanks for the sentiment, but there's nothing either of you can do. Other than find a way to save me from the pit."

"We're working on that Dean, but don't you think it would be a good idea to talk these things out?"

"No chick flick moments Jessica, remember. Now please, change the subject," he says, moving over to the little living room area and putting the television on. He looks over at the far bed, remembering that Sam is still fast asleep, and lowers the volume. He doesn't know how his little brother does it. He asserts he could sleep through an earthquake.

Jessica looks over at Dean as he flicks through the channels. At this time in the morning it'll be all silly comedy shows and infomercials. She grabs her mug of coffee and joins him on the couch.

"All right, no more chick flick moments. So what would you like to talk about?" she asks.

"Well, since you seem to want to get up close and personal, how about you answer some of my questions?" he says, reaching for the remote and hitting the mute button.

"Ok, ask me anything."

"All right. What made you fall for Sam when the two of you were at Stanford?"

"He's hot!" she says earnestly, right before bursting out laughing at the look of horror on Dean's face. She slaps her hand over her mouth when she remembers the sleeping Sam.

"Ok, the truth. Aside from the hot thing of course. He was so sweet and gentle. He obviously had some things going on in his life, but he wouldn't tell people what was going on."

"And that endeared him to you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know what made him tick. What he was hiding."

"And what did you think when you found out?" he asks, making up his own answer to the question.

"Well, I only found out the entire truth when Tania was killed. Before that, he hadn't been entirely forthcoming."

"What had he told you?"

"Well I knew that he had grown up with you and your father, and that your mother died when he was a baby. I asked him what his childhood was like, but he wouldn't give me a definitive answer. He said it was difficult, and taxing, but that was all. It was obviously an emotional subject, so I didn't push him on it."

"That's sweet," responds Dean, sarcasm all over his voice.

"Well Dean I hate to throw this in your face, but at least we had a serious relationship. Have you ever dated a woman for longer than a week?"

"Remember Cassie?" he adds.

"But that wasn't very long. Even the lovely Lisa lasted a weekend, as far as I recall."

"Look, I can't help it. I'm not a relationship man. I'm not a fan of monogamy."

"Evidently!"

"So if this little attack on my morals is over, I have another question for you."

"All right, shoot."

"If Tania hadn't been killed, and if you hadn't been pulled into the Winchester World of Hunting, what do you think you and Sam would be doing now?"

Jessica is silent. She had never thought of that. Things are the way they are, and she's been working with that since Tania's death.

"I'm not really sure. I would hope we both graduated, with honours. And hopefully, we'd still be together, living happily in our own home somewhere. That would be awesome," she says, smiling at the thought of them living a nice, carefree life.

"I guess you hate the two of us for leading you down this road," asks Dean.

"No, I don't blame the two of you. Dean, you and Sam are totally innocent in this, it's not your fault. I blame the demon who took Tania's life. That's what pushed me into this life. Do I wish it hadn't happened? Yeah, of course. I wish I could have a normal life with Sam. But that's not the way things turned out. Now, I love doing what we're doing. We're protecting the innocent, and going after the evil in this world. That's a good thing."

"So something good cane from something horrible?" he asks.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good. Happy to have you on board."

The two of them smile at one another, relaxing back on the couch, mugs of coffee in hand, enjoying some time in front of the television.

The next morning, and Jessica opens her eyes to find herself still sitting on the couch, her head resting on Dean's shoulder. He's fast asleep, with the remote control in his hand. She's distracted when she hears rustling in the kitchen. Sam is making a pot of coffee, and making a lot of noise while doing it.

"Morning hun," she says, climbing to her feet, carefully making sure she doesn't disturb Dean, although she's not sure that's possible. Dean has always been a very heavy sleeper.

"Morning to you too. How come you ended up sleeping on the couch with Dean?" he asks.

"Neither of us could sleep, and then we decided to drink some coffee to make it better," she says, smiling at the silly thought.

Sam laughs.

"Might not have been the best idea to drink coffee," he smiles.

"I know, we quickly realised that, but the damage was already done. So we decided to sit up and talk."

Sam stops what he's doing and turns to look at her.

"Dean wanted to talk about something other than hunting and women?"

"I know. Shock, horror, right?" she smiles in response.

"Did he give you any great insights?"

"Not really. I did most of the talking actually. He wanted to know about us, and how we met, stuff like that," she says, taking the pot of coffee and pouring the contents into two mugs before handing one to Sam, and sipping from the remaining one.

"I didn't know he was interested in stuff like that."

"Neither did I, but apparently he's been thinking about it. Maybe he's just thinking things over, and he realised he had some questions about us?" she suggests.

"Yeah, you may be right."

"Or maybe I just wanted to know what would make a hottie like Jessica fall for a geek like you, Sammy."

Dean moves towards them with a sly smile on his face. He takes the mug of coffee from Sam's hand and takes a massive gulp.

Jessica has to smile at the two brothers. They might have their issues, and very big issues at that, but underneath it all they are still brothers, and she loves how much they clearly love one another. Makes her realise that there is still hope in the midst of everything that is happening.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where is the colt, Bella?"

Dean has had enough of Bella and her double crossing ways, but now that she's got the Colt, it has reached fever pitch.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you that, Dean?"

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna find you, and kill you. And it will be my great pleasure to do it!"

Dean doesn't like making threats, but Bella has shredded his last nerve. Dean, Jessica and Sam have been through an enormous amount recently. The last incident involved him and Jessica getting phone calls from their deceased relatives. Dean heard from his father, while Jessica was hearing from her twin sister, Tania. They are both very highly strung from it all, and things hadn't really settled down since.

"I have no doubt you'd relish the opportunity, Dean, but it will be a challenge to find me!" smiles Bella.

Suddenly, the door to the hotel room explodes, and in bursts Dean.

"You really don't give me enough credit, do you, Bella?"

Bella is initially stunned into silence, but she quickly regains her composure.

"I shouldn't put anything past you, should I? But you've wasted your trip. I don't have the Colt."

"Where is it?"

"With a very generous client. He paid me very well for the purchase," she says, smiling from ear to ear.

"You really are heartless," he says, his eyes noticing something on the little ledge above the remains of the door. It's a small sample of devil's shoestring. Dean knows what it means. It's the plant people use to ward off a hellhound. And the only reason to have it above the door is because the hellhounds are coming for them. Bella has made a deal with the crossroads demon, and now her ten years are up.

"Goodbye Bella," he says, slamming the door shut behind him.

Back at the hotel room, Dean is confronted by Sam and Jessica, wanting to know where he went to.

"I found out where Bella was hauled up. Turns out she's been keeping a deep, dark secret," he says, reaching for the coffee. After a day like this, he'd prefer something stronger, but caffeine will work in a pinch.

"What do you mean a secret?" asks Jessica.

"She's got a hellhound on her tail," he says simply. He doesn't need to explain himself anymore to these two. They both know exactly what that means.

"Did she tell you what she did?" asks Jessica. She has never been a fan of Bella's, but she knows what the hellhounds will do to her when they track her down. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Bella.

"No, but I wouldn't put anything past her," replies Dean.

"So what can we do?" she asks.

"It's too late, they're on their way to her. There's nothing more we can do. What gets me is, if she had just come to me about this, I would have helped her. But she didn't. And now it's all over."

The three of them sit in silence for a few moments, taking it all in.

Dean breaks the silence.

"So, what's happening with this Doctor Benton thing of yours?"

During his research, Sam had found out about a Doctor Benton who, in 1816 used to remove vital organs in a mission to find eternal life. Sam thinks this might help Dean with his situation, and could buy them some time to find a more permanent solution, but Dean and Jessica know he's clutching at straws. Dean never realised Sam was so like him. If the situation were reversed, he knows he would be going down the same road, acting so determined and dismissive of any criticism.

"Nothing. Sam's decided it's a lost cause, right Sam?" asks Jessica. Dean watches the two of them. Sam isn't happy to leave it like this, but Jessica has clearly talked him round. He's glad. This isn't the way he wanted things to work out. The idea of having someone else's organs inside him doesn't give him a warm and fluffy feeling, it makes him nauseous. Even as a temporary measure, that's not much of a solution.

"So what's next?" he asks.

"I'm not really sure just yet. I have a couple of things brewing."

"Well time is of the essence Sammy. I don't have long left."

Jessica can hear Sam's heart pounding from across the room. When they first found out that Dean had given up his soul, they were confident they would have time to deal with it and work something out to prevent it from happening. Now they were literally hours away from their worst nightmare being realised, and they are totally unprepared.

"I know, we're working on it, believe me. We'll figure it out Dean, I promise. You're not going anywhere!" asserts Sam.

Dean nods, smiling sadly as he looks over at Jessica. The pain and uncertainty is all over her face. He doesn't know what's going to happen, but it helps knowing these two are doing everything they can to stop it. He just hopes they can come up with something, and fast!


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you all right?"

Jessica and Sam are sitting in the Impala, waiting for Dean and Ruby. Sam is sitting in front of Jessica, so she can't see his face, but she knows he's feeling every heartbreaking emotion there is. They are parked outside the house that Lilith has taken over. She has possessed the body of a ten year old girl, and is making the little girls' family do whatever she wants. If they don't, she kills them. Because of this, she is in perfect condition to be killed, and that's just what they plan to do.

"No, not really. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I know the feeling. But maybe this will do it. Perhaps this will save Dean," she says, trying to force a smile onto her face. She knows he's looking in the mirror at her, and she wants to show a positive front, even though she's as heartbroken as he is.

Now they're getting ready to go to battle with Lilith, the demon who holds the contract to Dean's deal. She is in control of his soul, and what happens to him, and they are all terrified of what is going to happen.

"Come on!"

Dean appears at the side of the car, banging the top with his fist, and giving Jessica and Sam the fright of their lives.

"All right," they say, climbing out of the car.

They look over at the house. This is the location where it's all going to go down, and their hearts are pounding.

Ruby appears from the side of the house.

"Well come on girls, let's move."

The three of them follow her, very anxious, but ready to do what needs to be done. Ruby was certain she knew how to help them, but Jessica, and Dean in particular, don't trust her. They realise they don't have a choice however, as they've reached a stage where they are willing to try just about anything.

Once inside the house, they make sure the family is safe before going after Lilith. They find the little girl she is inhabiting in the bedroom with her mother, but she's a little girl again. Lilith has left her body, and no one knows where she has gone.

They find themselves alone in a room downstairs, trying to work out their next move. Sam is still ready to do battle, but Dean stops him in his tracks. There is nothing more they can do. They have reached the end of the road. Sam tries to fight him on it, but Dean is determined. He doesn't want to fight anymore. Jessica looks over at Ruby, hoping she has some ideas on what they can do, but she's standing watching them, emotionless.

With tears streaming down both brothers cheeks, Dean tells Sam to take care of his wheels, and remember what he and their father taught him. He looks over at Jessica.

"Take care of my brother, Jessica," he says.

Jessica is trying to be strong, and not let her emotions get the better of her, but she can't do it anymore. Her tears start to descend like a waterfall, and there's no stopping them. She looks over at Sam, his handsome face wet with tears. He looks over at her with total devastation on his face.

Jessica nods her head, wiping the tears from her eyes as she does so, but they are quickly replaced by new ones.

The clock strikes midnight. Dean hears a hellhound scratching and snarling at the door. They rush into another room, hoping to put it off for a little bit longer. Dean and Ruby protect the room with goofa dust while Sam and Jessica hold the door closed.

Dean realises that Ruby isn't herself anymore. Her entire demeanour has changed – Lilith is inside her.

She throws the brothers apart. Sam lands against the wall, unable to move, while Dean ends up trapped on the table. Jessica sees an opportunity. She rushes up to Lilith, but she is grabbed round the neck and thrown against the same wall as Sam.

"Silly girl!" says Lilith, smiling at her with evil in her eyes.

"What have you done with Ruby?"

"I've sent her far, far away."

Lilith kisses Sam, taking enormous pleasure out of the fact that Jessica is watching her every gesture.

She moves to the door, and opens it, allowing the hellhound into the room to attack Dean.

Sam pleads with Lilith to stop the hound, but she's smiling widely, loving every moment of it. Sam screams, wanting this all to end, but there is nothing he can do.

"Ruby please! If you're still in there, stop this!" shouts Jessica, but to no avail. Lilith has too strong.

Sam and Jessica are blinded when a bright light emerges from Lilith. The light frees Sam and Jessica from being locked against the wall, and both collapse onto the ground.

When the light show is over, Lilith looks down at Sam. Ruby is back, and she knows what's happened. Sam swings at her with a knife he had stashed inside his belt, but she throws her head back violently, black smoke shooting out of her mouth. Ruby and Lilith have gone back to wherever they came from. She falls back onto the ground, where Sam and Jessica discover Dean's lifeless body. His eyes are wide open, and he's saturated in blood. He's been ripped apart by the hellhounds. There's nothing they can do.

Dean Winchester is no more.

Sam and Jessica explode into a wave of tears, falling into one another's arms.

After the burial in Pontiac, Illinois, Sam and Jessica return to Bobby's. He asks them to stay for a while, recharge their batteries after everything that has happened. Sam isn't keen, but Jessica accepts on their behalf.

That evening, over quite a few shots of whiskey, they have a bit of a wake for Dean, remembering the good times, and the not so good times.

"Did we ever tell you about the case with the poltergeist in Philly? Dean, me and dad were working on it together. We got rid of the poltergeist, and Dean managed to get the girl."

"Sounds like Dean. How old were you and Dean?" asks Jessica.

"I think I was still in high school, so I would have been about fourteen, so Dean would be around seventeen, eighteen."

"Always the ladies man," smiles Jessica.

The three of them are silent for a few moments, regularly taking sips from their glasses. None of them know what to do or say. It's a strange situation when someone dies, in any circumstance, but when the person has gone to hell, it puts a weird tinge to the story.

Sam finally asks the question the three of them have been perusing.

"Do you think we'll ever see Dean again?"

Jessica and Bobby look at one another.

"I don't think so Sam. Once you go to hell, that's generally the end," answers Bobby.

"Well I can't let that be the end. I have to do something," he replies, climbing to his feet.

"What are you going to do?" asks Jessica, watching as he makes his way over to Bobby's massive bookcase, where he has every type of supernatural and religious book known to man. Or demon.

"There has to be a way to get Dean back. Maybe if I go after Lilith I can make her give him back? Or I could track down some demons. Maybe they'll know a way to bring him back? Or maybe I'll just kill some demons. Nice way to get some revenge," he states strongly, flipping through some of the books.

Jessica looks at Sam in horror. One of the things she admired about him was that he only killed when there was no other option. It was always a last resort action. But now he's talking about murdering demons just for revenge. He's not the man he was before Dean's death.

"Sam, can't you just accept what has happened and move on? I know how heartbreaking and devastating this is, believe me. But revenge isn't the way to go, son. It will just eat you alive!"

Sam doesn't respond to him, he's so enraptured with the books in front of him. Bobby looks over at Jessica.

"Try to talk some sense into that boy, will you. Before he destroys himself," he says, climbing to his feet and heading into the kitchen.

"Time for something to eat I think!" he says as he opens the fridge.

"Brilliant, thanks Bobby," says Jessica, realising for the first time that she has barely eaten since the funeral. She joins Sam at the desk, taking a seat at the side of the table so she's able to look down at Sam, and the books he's looking through.

"Hun, what are you doing?"

Sam looks up at her, all confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how angry and upset you are about Dean's death, but do you really think this is the way to go?"

"I have to do something Jessica. I can't just sit about, doing nothing."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't do anything, but maybe we should get back into doing what we do best?"

Sam looks a bit confused.

"And that would be?"

"Hunting! The family business, remember? I think that's what Dean would want."

"How would you know what Dean would want? You haven't spent much time with him, I've spent years with him!" he says, storming out of the room. She hears the front door slam shut.

Bobby dashes out of the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I said I thought we should get back into hunting, for Dean, and he went nuts."

Bobby smiles sadly at Jessica.

"You have to give him time, Jessica. This is really difficult for him. I know that it's rough for you too, but it's more intense for Sam. He's just lost his big brother."

"I realise that Bobby, but don't you think I should be the person to help him? I've lost a sibling as well, and to the same demon that took his parents."

"Jessica, you have to let him do this on his own, in his own way and time. He won't thank you if you try to interfere. He needs to go through this alone. It's the Winchester way," says Bobby sadly.

Jessica sighs heavily, gently nodding her head in agreement. She hates this. She loathes having to see the man she loves in such pain, and know that there is nothing she can do to make it easier.

The next morning, Jessica wakes up alone. She climbs out of bed, half unconscious, and heads downstairs. She finds Bobby sitting on the couch, a whiskey in his hand.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" she asks, heading into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"After everything that's happened last night, I would say no," he says, taking another swig.

"Yeah, it's been rather trying, I have to admit."

"That's the understatement of the century, Jess."

"Have you seen Sam yet this morning?" she asks.

"No, he's not with you?" he asks, concern colouring his voice.

"I haven't seen him since he stormed off last night. I just assumed he had come back, and just didn't want to see me."

"I haven't seen him. Where could he have gone?" asks Bobby, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

Jessica moves to the couch and moves the lace curtain from the window so she has a clear look out of the window. The Impala has disappeared.

"He couldn't have gone too far. Maybe he's just gone off to be alone for a few hours. He did get pretty heated yesterday."

"That he did. I'll give him a ring on his cell," responds Bobby, picking up the phone and hitting the relevant speed dial.

The two of them stare at the phone for the longest time, waiting for Sam to pick up, but there's no answer. Bobby eventually gives up.

"Where the hell is he?" shouts Bobby. He's not angry at anyone, he's just highly concerned. He's just buried one surrogate son, he's not about to lose another one.

"Ok, you look in one part of town, and I'll look the other way. He couldn't have gone far," she says, hoping that she's right. With everything that Sam has been through recently, she's not sure she recognises the man she fell in love with inside the man he is now. He's a vastly different person than he was just a few months ago, and she's not sure what he'll do.

A few hours later, and Bobby and Jessica meet back at his house.

"Anything?" asks Bobby, stepping out of his truck.

"No, I couldn't find him anywhere. I asked in a few different places, and no one remembers seeing him."

"So he's left town," adds Bobby.

"This isn't good."

Bobby shakes his head.

"Really isn't, but perhaps he just needs some time alone. He's been with you and me since Dean died. Maybe some time on his own will help him realise what's important, and he'll come back. We just have to bide our time," he says, forcing a smile onto his face.

Jessica smiles in return, but she isn't feeling confident. Sam is capable of anything at the moment, and the fact that he's taken off without telling anyone is intensely troubling. Under normal circumstances, he would never do such a thing. When the three of them were hunting together Sam never disappeared without telling either Jessica or Dean where he was going. Even if it was just popping out to get some coffee.

She didn't mind if he wanted some alone time, she just wanted to know that he was all right.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the very long delay in posting this new chapter. I decided to put aside my fanfic for a little while and dedicate my time to other writing projects. But now, I'm back, and planning on posting new chapters every 2-3 weeks. Hope you enjoy the new chapters, and please feel free to let me know what you think. **

Four months later, and Sam is still missing. Dean has been dead for all these months, and there seems to be no chance of bringing him back. Sam phoned once to say that he was fine, and not to worry about him, but that of course didn't change anything for Jessica and Bobby. They begged him to come back to Bobby's, but he said he couldn't. He was figuring out a few things, and couldn't leave. But he promised he would return when he was done. Somehow, that didn't make them feel any easier, but there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Jessica felt very conflicted about Sam being away. On one hand, she knew he had something important he needed to see through, and she wanted him to do what he needed to do. But on the other hand, she missed him terribly. She just hoped it would all work out, and Sam would be with her again very soon. She also knew how difficult it was on Bobby. He has already lost one surrogate son, and now the other one was missing. It was a nightmare for him as well.

While they were alone, and had time to kill, Bobby taught Jessica everything there was to know about hunting, with a little bit of car maintenance thrown in for good measure. She wasn't struck on the notion at first, but Bobby assured her it was something everyone should know. And in particular, it would be essential when they got Sam and the Impala back, as the car was going to need a lot of love and attention. They couldn't allow Dean's baby to waste away to a pile of rust.

During this whole time, Jessica and Bobby develop a real father/daughter relationship. She had always had a very strained relationship with her own father. She and Tania were the only children their parents had, and she always got the impression he was disappointed he had two girls. He was very much a man's man, and would have loved someone to kick a ball about with. Although Jessica was a bit of a tomboy, and loved nothing better than football and baseball, it just wasn't the same.

Now she had someone who didn't care about things like that. The only thing Bobby cared about was that she was happy and safe, and that she didn't damage his things. Anything else was bonus.

The one aspect of hunting she had never liked was shooting. She always left that task to Dean and Sam, preferring to stick to the little knife they had given her. If it was up to her, she wouldn't have a weapon at all, but when you're hunting demons, and miscellaneous evil, you have to have some weapons to protect yourself, otherwise you could literally be toast!

"Jessica, if you are going to continue on with hunting, then you have to know how to protect yourself. And the best way is to have a shotgun, loaded with rock salt. The boys must have told you about this, right?"

"Yeah, they told me. Dean even gave me a couple of lessons once, but I was never the best student. I'm not a fan of guns," she says anxiously. She's eyeing the shotgun in Bobby's hand, and her stress levels are hitting the roof. She's not looking forward to this at all.

"Come on, you'll be fine. Maybe a bit of experience and practice will help make you feel more comfortable with guns. I never liked them either. It took me a long time to get used to them, but trust me, with hunting, they give you an enormous advantage."

She sighs heavily and joins him at the makeshift shooting range. It's just a beer can perched on a tree stump, but it looks intimidating to her. She hopes this gets easier with time, because at the moment, she feels like a total idiot.

A few nights later, and the training is still going strong. Jessica is feeling a lot more confident with a gun in her hand.

They are just getting something to eat, when the phone rings. Bobby picks it up.

"Hello? Who is this?" he says calmly.

When he hangs up quickly she looks up from her dinner to look at him quizzically.

"Wrong number?"

"No, some yahoo claiming to be Dean. Some people have too much time on their hands."

"That's sick!" she says, shaking her head. Dean always said that he got demons, but that people are crazy, and sad as it is to say, he was totally right.

"Don't worry about it," he says, returning to the dinner table.

Suddenly, the phone starts to ring again.

"I've had enough of this joker!"

Bobby picks up the receiver again.

"Call me again and I'll kill ya!" he says quickly, hanging up again.

"There. That's done it. We'll never hear from that idiot again!" he says, a smile on his face. It's like winning a competition for the little people, and he's as proud as punch.

Jessica smiles at him and dives into her meal. This training is exhausting, and gives her the appetite of a horse!

A couple of hours later, and Jessica is upstairs getting ready for bed. She hears a scuffle downstairs, and what sounds like Bobby screaming at someone. She grabs a dressing gown, and heads downstairs, her little knife in her hand. She's kicking herself for leaving her gun downstairs, but maybe she can sneak into the living room and get the gun from Bobby's desk.

As she heads into the living room, she turns to the kitchen to see what is happening. She stops dead in her tracks when she spots Dean standing in front of her. Bobby has her back to her, but when he turns around she can see tears in his eyes. This is real. This is really happening. Dean is back!

She runs at him and throws herself into his arms.

"Hey, good to see you too, Jessica," he says, happily putting his arms around her for a massive hug. He's clearly missed her as well.

"Are you all right?" she asks, finally letting him go. But just a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Very confused, but I'm good, thanks. How have things been here? I hope Bobby's been treating you well?" he asks.

"Bobby has been amazing. I couldn't have gotten through the past few months without him," she says. She turns around to look at Bobby, and swears she can see him blushing.

"But how are you back? I don't understand?" she says, looking back at Dean.

"I wish I had an answer for that, but I don't. Yet," he says, his eyes shooting around the scene.

"Where's Sam?"

Jessica and Bobby look at one another, giving away the fact that something is going on.

"What is it? He isn't. . . . "

"No, he isn't dead, but we don't know where he is. We haven't heard from him in a few months."

Jessica can see that Dean is going to protest and fight!

"Dean, before you go off on one, we have tried to find him, but he doesn't want to be found."

"I'll change that."

In no time at all, Dean traces Sam to a hotel close to where he was buried.

"How in the world did you find him so quickly? Bobby and I have been trying since he walked out."

"I know that boy better than I know myself. It wasn't difficult to work out what he would do."

Jessica usually loves the closeness between Dean and Sam, but right at this instance, it's annoying.

They track him down to the hotel. The door is opened by a beautiful young woman, who Jessica doesn't recognise. Her blood boils at the sight of her, especially given that she's in her underwear. When they get inside the room the young woman, who introduces herself as Kristie, takes her leave.

Sam says that he didn't, regretfully on his part, have anything to do with Dean escaping hell. While Jessica is relieved, her head is still burning with the image of Sam in a hotel room with a beautiful young woman.

When she gets the opportunity to be alone with Sam, she confronts him on it.

"Who was the woman Sam?" she asks. She's not in the mood for small talk or making nice, she wants answers. Sam seems to think it's funny.

"It's not what you're thinking Jessica. She's been helping me with my search for the local demons, that's all."

"And she was prancing around in her underwear, why?" she asks, not buying a word of it.

"Because she spilt beer all over her jeans. I was drying them out over the radiator," he says, smiling.

Jessica glares at him, trying to work out if he's being genuine or not.

"So, is everything all right in here?" asks Bobby, rejoining them in the bedroom.

"Yeah, all is peachy," smiles Sam. There's a lot he isn't telling her, and she's determined to find out all about it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Apologies for not posting this sooner. Laptop died a death. Back online now, and have already started the next chapter, so will hopefully have that up soon. **

Bobby and the boys head off to discuss things with a woman named Pamela Barnes. Bobby tells them she's a psychic and might have a notion or two on who, or what, brought Dean back from hell, and why. They ask Jessica to come along, but she declines the offer, telling them she's tired. It's a bit of a drive out to Pamela's place, and she says she would be better off catching up on some sleep. The three men accept this and head off.

Now that Jessica has the hotel room to herself, she plans to do a bit of research on her own. When Sam is hiding something, it takes a lot of sweet talking to convince him to be honest with her. He is stubborn to a fault. As is she, but it is much more annoying now the shoe is on the other foot. She hates going through his things like this, but he might be involved in something dangerous. To her mind, it is worth it.

She starts going through Sam's closet and drawers. The only thing she knows about this mysterious woman is that her name is Kristie, and she seems to be a hunter of some sort as she is helping him trace local demons, so she's clearly involved with the hunting world in some respect.

There is nothing in the drawers or the closet, but she finds a shoe box under the bed. She lifts it out, fully expecting to find a pair of Sam's humongous sneakers, but instead she finds a large bundle of hex bags. She pulls one out and glares at it, wanting it to tell her what it's been protecting. Sam must have been involving himself in lots of dangerous things if he feels the need to have an abundance of hex bags. She puts them back into the box and stows it where she found it.

Jessica collapses onto the ground, deep in thought. What has he been doing? She knows he started out trying to bring Dean back, but he clearly didn't get very far with it. What did he move on to?

There is a knock at the door. She opens it, taking a little bit of a step back in shock when she finds Kristie standing in front of her. She has a massive smile on her face, but she's clearly not looking for Jessica, as her eyes are focussed on the room behind her.

"Hi there. Is Sam here?" she asks.

"Um, no, he's not."

Jessica can see the look of disappointment on Kristie's face, but she sees this as an opportunity.

"Do you want to come in and wait for him?" she asks, standing to the side and inviting her in.

Kristie looks at her hesitantly, trying to decipher why she's being so nice to her, but she eventually nods her head and moves into the hotel room. She walks straight over to the little living room area and makes herself comfortable, much to Jessica's disgust. She's much too familiar with this room. Jessica takes a seat in front of her, resting herself on the small chair. She doesn't want to sit beside Kristie when you asks her questions, she wants to be face to face with her. That way, she can see her reactions to everything.

"So, how long do you think Sam will be?"

"I'm not sure. The three of them have gone to run an errand."

"So lovely to see them all together again, isn't it? Sam was beside himself the past few months."

Now she's really annoying Jessica. She sounds like she knows him so well.

"How exactly do you know Sam? He's never mentioned your name before," she asks, almost attacking her with her words.

A sly smile spreads across Kristie's face.

"Oh, we know one another well. We've been friends for a while."

"And just what does that mean?"

The sly smile turns into shock and horror at this lack of trust.

"Don't be so suspicious. Sam never told me you were so paranoid!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust you. Why would Sam want anything to do with you? What can you offer him?"

"It's very simple, Jessica. I know demons. You could say in a very intimate way. Sam needed help getting hold of the demons who could tell him where Dean has been for the past few months, and hopefully get him out. It seems someone else beat us to it, but that's what we were working on," she says, acting as though butter wouldn't melt.

"And that's it? That's all you've been doing?"

Kristie bursts out laughing.

"Do you not trust your boyfriend? You may not trust me, although how you can come to that conclusion when you don't know me is quite beyond me, but you have to trust Sam. He's the man you love, isn't he?"

I sigh heavily. I hate that she has a point. Now I have to do something that I really don't want to do.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Things have been really difficult over the past few months, since Dean died. I guess I've been having a tough time trusting people."

Kristie smiles sadly, leaning forward to pat Jessica's leg gently.

"It's ok. I understand things have been hard. But please, know that I'm on your side. I only want what is right. And just," she says, grinning. Jessica smiles back. The most important thing is that she has her boyfriend back. But she still can't help but wonder what he's been up to.

They are interrupted when the door behind them crashes open, and in come Dean, Sam and Bobby.

"So, how did it all go? Was Pamela any help?"

The three men look at one another nervously, although Sam is temporarily blindsided by the presence of Kristie.

"What happened?"

"Well, we found out who brought Dean back. His name is Castiel. But he attacked Pamela. She's in hospital right now."

"Oh my goodness. Is she all right?"

"She's blind," says Sam sadly, his eyes moving anxiously between Jessica and Kristie.

"That's awful, the poor woman. Will she be all right?"

"She'll be fine, with time. But she's blind because of us. That's going to take some getting used to," says Dean, taking this very personally.

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent this, Dean. This is Castiel's doing, not yours," interjects Bobby, although it's clear from the look on Dean's face that he doesn't fully accept this.

"Could she offer any advice on how to track this Castiel down? Find out why he brought you back?" asks Kristie, bringing herself into the conversation.

Dean glares at her. Usually a pretty woman can sway Dean to do silly things, but this girl doesn't do anything for him.

"And who are you again?" he asks strongly. Jessica smiles at Dean. Straight to the point.

"I'm Kristie. We met earlier, remember?"

"Oh yeah. The girl in her underwear. What are you doing back?"

"Do you have some information on everything that's been happening?" interrupts Sam.

Everyone looks over at Sam. There's something between going on between these two, that's for sure. Bobby is the first to ask the question both Dean and Jessica are thinking.

"What's happening between the two of you? What are you hiding?"

The two of them gaze at one another nervously. The looks between them give the impression that they are silently talking to one another. It's like they have ESP.

"Sam, we have to tell them. They are going to find out sooner or later anyways."

He looks around everyone nervously, before nodding his head.

"All right. The fact is that Kristie isn't a hunter, or anything similar to that. She has some associations with demons, and she's been helping me to get in touch with some of them. I wanted to get revenge for Dean's death, and she was the best person I knew off to accomplish that."

"What type of associations are we talking about here?" asks Dean.

The silence between Sam and Kristie speaks volumes.

"You're a demon," says Jessica, almost in a whisper.

Kristie smiles.

Dean's rage level hits boiling point, and it's directed right at Sam.

"What the hell, Sam! How could you associate with a demon?"

"I wanted to help you, Dean. I didn't know what else I could do. Everything I was doing on my own wasn't getting me very far, and I didn't know where to go. When Kristie found me, I knew she would be able to get me what I needed to know, and the people I needed to talk to."

"And how did that work for ya? As far as I recall, something called Castiel got me out."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I realised I wasn't going to be able to bring you back by myself, and so I started looking for vengeance."

"And are you and your little friend here getting anywhere?"

"Well we found out that there seems to be some sort of gathering of demons in town. They've been hanging out at some diner in town. We were going to head over there when the three of you arrived on our doorstep."

"Then let's go," says Dean, heading straight for the door, eager to get answers. "Bobby, are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here."

"Wait, I'm coming with you this time," says Jessica, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair and following Dean. Sam grabs her as she gets to the door.

"Jessica I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Sam, I'm not the same girl you left behind four months ago. Bobby has been training me in all things hunting. If anything happens, I'll be able to cope with it. Now, come on. We have some answers to get," she says, smiling at him. She fires her head around to see Sam saying goodbye to Kristie as he closes the door behind her. Her heart pounds with happiness. Hopefully this will be the last time she has to see Kristie.

When they pull up outside the diner Jessica asks about Bobby's decision to stay at the hotel.

"I thought he would have been keen to join us; find out what's happening?"

"He has some research to do. Besides, I don't want that Kristie girl staying in the room alone," says Dean, glaring over at his brother. Jessica's glad she has an ally in the whole Kristie drama.

At the diner, they don't find out anything earth shattering, but they do discover that the local demons are very aware of Dean's return from hell. Not only do they not know why he's back, but this lack of information is freaking them out as much as it does Dean and the whole Winchester gang.

Later that day, Dean and Bobby head off on an errand, while Sam steps out for something to eat. Jessica asks if she can tag along, realising she has barely eaten anything all day, but he mumbles that he has something to do on the way, dashing out before she has the opportunity to say anything further. Knowing that he's up to something, she heads out after him.

Putting on her best cop stance, she follows him to the same little diner from earlier. Her heart falls into her stomach when she notices Kristie waiting for him. When they enter the diner she heads around back, looking for a sneaky way into the diner. She finds an door at the kitchen, and manages to dive through without being discovered. She finds a little hidden spot and puts her listening ears on.

While scanning the room, she finds a dead body on the ground. She recognises the woman as the waitress who served them earlier in the day. Her heart falls, realising that either Sam or Kristie have to be responsible. Neither option makes her happy.

"So, are you going to tell Dean and Jessica the truth?" asks Kristie.

"No, I'm not. They won't understand."

"They're going to find out eventually, Sam. That girlfriend of yours is one curious little thing."

"I realise that, and I'll deal with it then. For now, I want to continue with my training."

There is silence for a few moments, in which time Jessica can sense that Kristie is smiling from ear to ear at this piece of information. What type of training are they doing?

"All right. I'll call you later and set up a date and time."

The front door opens and closes. Jessica pops her head out, noticing Sam sitting alone at a table at the door. He has a nervous smile on his face.

This whole scenario is really evolving, and Jessica is desperate to hear the outcome.


	28. Chapter 28

Jessica dashes back to the hotel, hoping for a nice quiet night in. She can practically taste the pepperoni pizza already. Spending time with the Winchesters has definitely changed her eating patterns. She used to eat a lot more pasta and salads before taking to the road with them.

She's just heading to the lift when out of the corner of her eye she finds Dean and Bobby sitting in the small lobby. Her eyes fall to the bags sitting at their feet, hers amongst them.

"What's going on? Why are the two of you sitting down here? And why are our bags here?"

Dean holds his hands up in front of him. Too many questions for him to answer in such a short period of time.

"Hold your horses there, Jessica. Sit yourself down, and I'll tell you all about it," he says, patting the chair beside him. It's only when she gets a few inches closer to him that she notices he has cuts on his face, and his hands are a little cut up. She sits down, a bundle of nerves. Sam is up to something serious with Kristie, and now this? Could this day possibly get any worse?

"So, when I came back to the room, I was on my own. It's been a crazy day, so I decided to take a little nap. Next thing I know, there is a massive humming noise surrounding me in the room. The windows are blown in, the television has been destroyed, and everything is falling apart around me."

"What did you do?" she asks, sitting forward so she can see and hear him better. The cuts seem to be more superficial than anything, which she's very thankful for.

"There wasn't much I could do, the noise was so distracting, I couldn't do anything but hold my hands over my ears. Thankfully, Bobby came back and dragged me out of the room."

"Are you all right?" she asks, looking between both men.

"Yeah, we're both fine. Dean here just has a slight ringing in his ears, but he'll be fine, don't worry," says Bobby, smiling. She always feels at ease when Bobby is around. The time she spent with him recently has certainly helped, but he just has a very calming influence on those around him. Sure, he can be grouchy sometimes, but he's such a nice, kind man that a person can forgive him almost anything.

"What do you think did it?"

"I don't know. But I know someone who does. And I'm going to get an answer, right now. Jessica, I want you to get another room here for the night. Bobby and I will be back in a bit," he says, standing up.

"No, wait a minute, you're not going anywhere without me."

A little smile pops onto Dean's face.

"Jessica, I know you think you're ready for hunting, but I'm not willing to let you risk it just yet. I want you to stay here, and then I know you're safe."

"I appreciate the sentiment, I really do. But I'm not sitting alone in this hotel, wondering if the two of you are all right. I'm going with you."

He opens his mouth to protest, but Bobby steps forward.

"Maybe you should let her come with us. She was a great student when I was teaching her the ways of a hunter. I was very proud of her, as a matter of fact. Since we're walking into the unknown here, it might be a good idea to have some back up."

Dean sighs heavily.

"All right, but you do what you're told, understand. When I tell you to do something, you do it without arguing!"

She hates that Dean doesn't trust her enough to allow her to operate properly. She knows that he's only doing it because he's concerned about her, but she can't help but wonder if he will ever trust her completely.

"Ok. I promise."

As Dean and Bobby prepare the abandoned warehouse for the event to come, Jessica watches them intently. It's not very often she gets to see the two of them working together. It's nice knowing they are so in synch with one another. While Bobby makes strange markings on every available surface, Dean is getting his knives and guns ready, setting them out in front of him carefully.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asks, hoping for an answer from either one of them.

"No!" they both say in unison.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

While Dean returns his focus to his armoury, Bobby stops what he's doing to comfort her.

"We don't mean any harm, Jessica, but we don't have enough time to teach you everything you'll need to know at this stage. It doesn't help that we're not too sure what to expect, so we need to be on our guard."

Jessica nods her head.

"Ok, I see your point. I guess my enthusiasm can get in the way sometimes."

Bobby smiles, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know you're keen, and we all appreciate that. But in a case like this, we need to be careful."

Just then, the ceiling lights around the warehouse pop and explode.

"What's going on?" asks Jessica, ducking as though the shattered glass from the bulbs were going to fall on her.

"He's coming!" answers Dean.

The two large double doors on the opposite end of the room burst open, and in walks a young man. He's dressed up, ready for work, but the major wardrobe choice is a light brown trenchcoat.

The man keeps his focus directly on Dean. Bobby and Jessica are standing behind him. Bobby takes a knife from the table behind him, and flies at the man, the knife raised above him. The man turns around and simply touches his fingers to Bobby's head. He collapses onto the ground.

Jessica grabs the knife from Bobby's hand and thrusts it toward the man. He glares at her, reaching his hand out in her direction. She feels the cool touch of his fingers on her forehead, before the world goes dark.


	29. Chapter 29

Jessica opens her eyes slowly. She feels as though she has slept for a month, but doesn't feel much better for it. She fires her eyes around the room, unsure of where she is. Quickly, she realises she's in one of the spare bedrooms at Bobby's. She slowly stands up, her head still a bit fuzzy. Stumbling a little, she reaches for the door, heading downstairs.

In the living room, Dean and Sam are sitting around the desk, each one nursing a mug of coffee. As she enters the room, Sam looks up, immediately dashing to her side.

"Are you all right?" he asks, checking her for bumps and bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm very confused. What happened at the warehouse?" she asks as Sam escorts her to his seat around the table. She looks over at Dean who smiles at her before taking a large sip of coffee.

"Do you remember anything?" asks Dean.

"I remember the guy in the trenchcoat. He did some weird touch thing on Bobby, who fell on the ground. Then, he came toward me. That's the last thing I remember," she says, looking at the two men sitting before her. She realises someone is missing.

"Where's Bobby? Is he all right?" she asks, her heart pounding through her ribs.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's gone into town to run some errands," smiles Sam. One of the things he loves about his girlfriend is that she is always concerned about other people.

"Thank goodness," she says, relaxing for the first time. "What did Mr Trenchcoat do to the two of us? How could he cause us to fall unconscious like that?"

"He didn't explain it to me, he just said that you would both be fine," replies Dean, sipping his coffee.

The difference in the demeanour between the two men is quite extraordinary. Sam is looking quite hopeful, a smile spreading across his face. Dean's face is very deadpan, but the tone of his voice gives away the fact that he is far from happy about what is happening, and the role this person is going to play.

"So what did he say? I assume that was Castiel?"

"Oh that he was. And he told Dean that. . . "

"Sam, don't say it out loud again," interrupts Dean, but the only thing he has done is to make Jessica even more curious.

"Come on, tell me. You know I won't let up about it until you spill," she smiles. Her grin grows when she sees a look of acceptance between the brothers. She's right. They won't hear the end of it until she knows everything.

"All right, all right. Castiel claims to be an angel," answers Dean, derision flooding his voice.

Jessica hadn't expected that. She looks over at her boyfriend, who nods at Dean's words.

"Seriously? But, why did he bring you back from hell? What does he want?"

Dean climbs to his feet and heads into the kitchen, Jessica guesses to refill his mug with coffee. He's clearly having a hard time accepting this, and Jessica can't blame him.

"He told Dean that he brought him back on God's command, because he has plans for him."

"Which are?"

"He didn't say. But I don't think it's to sell bibles to non-believers."

She looks over as Dean re-enters the room, shaking his head.

"You don't believe this?"

"What's to believe, it's ridiculous. Why would God give a damn about me?"

"I don't know, but he clearly does. There has to be something coming that only you can deal with," offers Jessica, but Dean doesn't want to listen.

"This is stupid. I'm going for a drive, clear my head," he says, putting his coffee down and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. He manages to reach the door before Bobby appears in front of him.

"Dean, you're not going anywhere. We have some very serious things to talk about."

He doesn't threaten or shout, but Dean knows better than to argue with him, although he still swears under his breath.

"What's happening Bobby?"

"I've been doing some research, and this Castiel seems to be what he claims. Only an angel could have dragged you out of hell, so he has to be legitimate," says Bobby, looking at Dean.

With everyone in the room looking at him, Dean goes on the defensive.

"All right, so maybe he is an angel, but I still don't understand what he and his boss want with me."

"I don't know either, Dean. But I think we'll find out soon enough."

All four people are silent, deep in their own thoughts. Something major has to be on its way. Things are going to become a lot more intense, and dangerous, over the coming weeks and months. The only thing they can do now is hope they are ready for whatever comes their way.

Jessica decides to head into town and do some personal research on Castiel and angels. It's not that she doesn't trust Bobby and his word, but she's very concerned about what is going on. She also doesn't want to parade her concerns in front of the boys, Dean in particular. He is already freaking out about what is happening, and his role in it. He doesn't need her worrying as well.

She finds herself a nice little coffee shop, where she sets up her laptop in a private booth before ordering a large mocha and some chocolate cake. When she's feeling stressed she always reaches for something covered in chocolate. Everything that has happened over the past number of days has pushed her stress levels to chocolate overdose status. She's more than happy to give in, especially when the cake is this good.

Jessica's eyes are trained on the laptop screen in front of her, so she doesn't see Bobby jumping into the chair opposite her. She jumps with the shock of him appearing out of nowhere.

"Bobby? You scared the life out of me. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I followed you!" he says, as though the answer were obvious. "So what's going on?" he asks, raising his hand in the air to get the attention of the waitress. After ordering a large black coffee, he turns his attention back to Jessica.

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"And you're not freaking out about everything that's been happening?" asks Bobby, getting straight to the point. Jessica smiles. She should know better than to try to hide anything from Bobby. He's far too smart to fall for something like that.

"All right, you got me. I'm just concerned about what's going on. And what is happening with this Castiel? Why is he here?"

"I know, I'm worried too. But there is nothing we can do until we have more information. I take it that's why you're hiding out here with your laptop humming?"

"Yup. There's not too much information online though, but from the little I have been able to find, there is clearly something big on the way."

"And Dean is knee deep in it!"

Jessica nods her head

"With everything that you know, what would your educated guess be?" she asks.

"I think Castiel is going to be a formidable person in our future, but I can't quite put my finger on whether he's a foe or an ally. I hope he'll be able to help us with whatever is coming, but I'm not so sure just yet."

Bobby watches as Jessica nervously sips her mocha coffee.

"Don't worry too much, Jessica. Dean has all of us working with him. We'll work this out, I promise."

She smiles at him. Her brain tells her that he's right. But her heart can't help but be worried.


	30. Chapter 30

Jessica is sitting alone in Bobby's house, keeping her mind occupied by reading an entertainment magazine. She can't remember the last time she went to the movies. Probably before Tania's death. As she flicks through the magazine, she realises she doesn't recognise half the people featured. She laughs at herself. Things have really changed in the world of Jessica Moore.

She climbs to her feet and makes a fresh pot of coffee. She has the house to herself for the morning, and she intends to enjoy the peace and quiet. She gets the strong sense that things are going to become very intense soon, and wants to enjoy the quiet time beforehand.

Turning around, she almost spills the coffee over herself when she sees a man standing in front of her. She recognises him instantly.

"Castiel."

"It's nice to see you again, Jessica, although under better circumstances this time."

Jessica can't help but feel nervous around him. He's so quick, and apparently doesn't like to announce his presence, so she's not sure what to expect from him, and that doesn't make her feel very confident around him. Castiel notices the look of concern on her face.

"I know you don't know me, and you probably don't trust me, but that really isn't important right now. You are a member of the Winchester family, and I need you all to work together in what is to come. You are all stronger as a unit."

"That's very sweet and all, but I still want to know what you're doing here, and what you have in store for Dean. We are family, just like you said, and we look out for one another."

Castiel gives the indication that he isn't concerned about her lack of trust.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I am here to help you. Perhaps with time, you will come to trust me."

"Do you know what is to come?"

Castiel's face shows that he doesn't quite understand what she is saying.

"I mean, why specifically did you bring Dean back from hell?"

"Are you sorry that I did?"

A little laugh emerges from Jessica. What is with this guy? He is taking her words so literally.

"Of course not, I'm happy you brought him back. Life was definitely not the same without Dean. But no one understands why he was dragged out of hell. What was the reason behind it?"

Now he understands, as he nods his head slowly, taking in her words.

"I do not know. I was just doing as I was told. I have not been told about what is coming, but I know that it is not good."

Jessica sighs heavily.

"Yeah, that's what we have pretty much figured out. Is it coming soon?"

"I believe so."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep together. Get strong. And be ready when it comes. I will be in contact!" he says, before vanishing with a whoosh.

After drying the floor before it becomes sticky from the spilt coffee, Jessica makes herself another mug of coffee and settles herself at the table in the living room. She tries to concentrate on the magazine, but she just can't do it. With everything she has been through with the Winchesters since joining their ranks she has seen a lot. In fact, she thought she had seen it all. Finding out that this was the tip of the iceberg is very disheartening, to say the least.

Giving up on the magazine, she is just about to switch the television on when she hears the front door open and slam shut.

"Jessica, are you here?"

Sam bounds into the living room, taking his jacket off and flinging it onto the back of a chair. He can't see her at first as she is tucked away behind the door, but when he notices her, he sits down beside her.

"Have you heard anything from Dean recently? I've been trying him on his phone, but he hasn't called me back."

She reaches into her jeans pocket and lifts out her phone. She had forgotten that she put her phone onto silent in an attempt to have a peaceful morning.

"No, he hasn't called me. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, probably, I just don't like not hearing from him, that's all. Are you all right? Sorry to interrupt your quiet morning, but I just wanted to check in with you."

"No worries. The quiet didn't quite happen. I had a visitor."

Sam sits up to attention.

"Who was here? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, we just talked."

"Who was it?"

"Castiel. He's quite a man. Or angel. He's very literal."

"Yeah, so I've heard," answers Sam, his eyes darting around the room.

"What's the matter?"

"I know this is going to sound really childish and silly, but I just hate that everyone seems to have met this Castiel but me."

Jessica can't help it. She bursts out laughing.

"You really are a big kid."

"Well, I can't help it," he answers, a little embarrassed.

She shakes her head at him, a massive smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see him eventually. I have the feeling he likes to get to know the people he's working with. He seems to be very involved with people, even if he doesn't quite understand them."

"Sounds like this is going to be entertaining."

"That it is. He's a little bit of a kook, but he knows his stuff. I think we're going to be in safe hands with this guy, but I can't help being nervous. Even if we do have a bit of extra help this time around."

"I'm very intrigued."

"You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

The two of them smile at one another silently, neither of them knowing what to talk about next. Recently they have done nothing but talk about Dean and all things hunting. Jessica, for one, can't quite remember what it's like to have a girlfriend/boyfriend talk with him.

"So, what are you up to today?" she asks, bringing them back to the here and now.

"Well I have to meet up with a friend later on, but until then, I'm not sure. What are you doing with yourself?"

"I had planned to chill out with some magazines, but it didn't quite happen. Would you like to do something together? We haven't spent time alone together in, well, I actually can't remember."

"No, neither can I. All right then, what would you like to do?"

"How about we go out and get some breakfast?"

A smile creeps across Sam's face.

"That's a great idea. And I know the perfect place. Come on, we can borrow one of Bobby's trucks."

As they head out the door, they join hands. Jessica has no intention of wiping the humongous smile from her face. This is rapidly turning into the best day!


	31. Chapter 31

As they pull up outside the diner, Jessica can't help but smile. It's the same little place she had recently discovered: the one with the fabulous chocolate cake.

"You've been here before, huh?" asks Sam, noticing the massive smile on her face.

"That I have. Great minds think alike."

After finding themselves a booth, they order some food.

"So, how have you been since Dean came back? It's all been a lot to take in, huh?" she asks. She knows that she is technically talking shop, but she just wants to check up on how her boyfriend is coping with it all. And, she has to admit she hopes he will let something spill about this Kristie girl.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm coming or going. Everything is up in the air at the moment, and I just want it to settle down," he says, diving straight into the salad after it is set in front of him. He's clearly not keen on discussing this, but Jessica decides to gently push a little further.

"Have you spoken with Dean? Does he remember what hell was like?" she asks, taking a massive bite out of the chicken burger. She wishes she could be good like her boyfriend and eat salads, but she just can't bring herself to do it.

"I've asked him about hell, but he says he doesn't remember it. That's probably a good thing," he offers, but his face gives away the truth.

"You think he remembers what happened, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think he does. He definitely remembers something, but he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Are you all right with that?"

"No, not really. But I'm not going to push it. He'll tell me what happened when he's ready."

"Here's hoping. He seems pretty freaked out about the whole situation with Castiel. I have to admit, it's freaking me out a little as well," adds Jessica.

"That's a weird one. I know Bobby says that Castiel is really an angel, and I have no reason to doubt his word, but it just seems a little strange that he would appear now."

Jessica is silent for a few moments, deep in her own thoughts. She hadn't thought of it like that before. With all the demons and other nasties they have encountered over the years, why have the heavenly beings decided to appear now?

"Too true. But on the upside, they are here now. We finally have a bit of celestial back up for whatever is to come," she offers. Sam smiles at her. Always looking for a positive side to things.

They enjoy the rest of their meal, and Jessica manages to convince Sam to partake in a big slice of chocolate cake. He protests at first, telling her that she has the wrong Winchester for bad eating habits, but she manages to talk him around. He will never admit it, but he's glad she did.

When they get back to Bobby's house, they find Dean and Bobby waiting for them, both with worried looks on their faces.

What's going on?" asks Sam.

"We have to go. There is a case that needs our attention. Grab your things Sammy."

Sam looks over at Jessica.

"Dean do you not think we have other things to deal with here?"

"Yes, of course we do, but that can wait a bit longer. They will still be here when we come back."

"And what about me?" interjects Jessica.

"We have another task for you. We need you and Bobby to do a bit of research on the case. We need all the information we can get, and who better to do it than you two?" smiles Dean.

Jessica looks over at Sam, itching to argue with him, but Sam shakes his head at her. She hates that she is being left out of the hunt, again, but perhaps this isn't the time to make a fuss.

With Dean and Sam out hunting another nasty, Jessica and Bobby are left alone at the house. They haven't been alone like this since Dean died and Sam disappeared, but it doesn't take them long to get back into the way of things. Aside from research, Bobby goes back to teaching Jessica the ways of hunting, mainly focusing on shooting. Before, Jessica had become quite confident at shooting the guns, but her aim wasn't the best. He is intent on helping her improve.

One morning, they are out in the main junk yard. Bobby has set up a little shooting gallery for her: a beer bottle resting on the bonnet of a wrecked car. Jessica is just taking aim when she hears a voice behind her.

"Hey guys. Is Sam about?"

They both turn slowly, knowing exactly who is there. Neither one of them is particularly keen to speak with her.

"Hi Kristie. He and Dean are out on a hunt. Is there anything we can do for you?" answers Bobby. Jessica immediately turns to give him a dirty look. She's relieved that his head is turned to Kristie, therefore he missed the look of madness, but she doesn't want this woman to spend anymore time here than need be.

"Um, no, that's all right. I really need to speak with Sam. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not really. These things tend to take as long as they take. I can leave a message for him to ring you when he gets back, if that's all right?" enquires Bobby.

Kristie isn't happy with that answer, but there isn't much she can do about it.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks. He has my number," she says, turning to leave.

Jessica can't stop herself. She dashes after Kristie.

"What is it you want from Sam?" she asks. She doesn't care how nosy she is being. This woman is really annoying her.

"I prefer to speak to Sam about it?" she says, turning to leave again.

"Does it have anything to do with the little meeting you had with him at the diner a few nights ago?"

Kristie whirls around, glaring angrily at Jessica.

"How did you know about that?"

"I followed Sam. I'm fed up with all these secrets. All I want are some answers, and I don't care who gives them to me."

A wry smile pops onto Kristie's face.

"I'm not sure you're going to like the answers you're seeking."

Jessica sighs heavily. She's well aware of this. She could well be kicking herself when she gets the answers, but she has to know.

"Just tell me."

Kristie moves closer to her.

"What if I told you that we already know one another? And strangely enough, you didn't trust me then either. It must be something about my personality that makes me dis-trustful," she says, sharing a little joke with herself.

Jessica is racking her brain. She has never seen this woman before they met in Sam's hotel room. She has a pretty good memory for faces, and she would have remembered her. As much as she loathes to admit it, she is a very pretty girl.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea where I would have seen you before. When was this?"

Kristie isn't going to come right out with it. She fully intends to have some fun with this.

"Do you remember when Dean went to hell?" she asks simply.

"Yeah, one of the worst experiences of my life. How does that involve you?"

"I was there."

Jessica's eyes squint at her words.

"How could you have been there? The only other woman there was. . . ."

Her heart falls to her feet.

"Ruby?"

She raises her hand in front of her, waving at her.

"Hey Jessica, long time no see."

"But. How? You were sent to hell with Dean, weren't you?"

"Oh please, it'll take more than Lilith to get rid of me. I lost the meat suit I was wearing, but I found another one, as you can see. Lovely, isn't it?" she asks, whirling around for Jessica to see.

Jessica just glares at Ruby. Even though she now knows the truth, she's having a hard time taking it on board. She also understands why Sam didn't tell her the truth, although it's not going to stop her from telling him off.

"Why have you and Sam been lying to everyone? Don't you think we would all like to know just who we're dealing with?"

"I'm sure you all would, but Sam and I know that you and Dean have no love for me. We thought it would be best if we just kept it a secret for a little while."

"So you did intend to 'fess up?"

"Eventually, yes, but it was up to Sam more than me. He didn't want anyone else to know until the time was right. But now that you know, it won't be long before everyone knows I'm back. That can only be a good thing," she smiles slyly. Jessica has never been a fan of the former Ruby, and she gets the sense that isn't going to change anytime soon.

"Is everything all right here?"

Bobby comes up behind them, looking between both women slowly, trying to get a read on the situation.

"Things have taken a turn. Bobby, meet Ruby, the new version."

His chin practically bounces on the ground. He has seen many things since he started hunting, but there are times when he's still stunned.

"Well, that's a turn up for the books. Want to explain yourself!" he asks, a very strong tone.

Ruby is just about to respond when Sam appears behind them in one of Bobby's trucks. When he sees the three of them standing together, and Ruby is the only one with a smile on his face, he knows that something has happened, and it can't be good. He climbs out of the car slowly, not really wanting to deal with it.

"What's going on?"

"I think we all need to go back into the house. You two have some explaining to do!" says Bobby, leading the way back.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author Note: Apologies for not posting in a while. I had an accident in August that not only put me in hospital, but has also left me one handed for a few months. Slowly getting back into the swing of things, but I'm easing back on my writing and editing until I'm back to being a two armed woman again. I completed the next three chapters before the accident, so will get those edited and posted soon. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters, and thanks for your understanding.**

Jessica, Sam, Bobby and Ruby gather around the desk in the living room. The two women are taking part in a staring contest, neither one willing to give in. Sam looks over at Bobby, but he's just shaking his head. He knows that you never keep secrets from your loved ones, especially on a massive subject like this.

"So, how are you two getting on?" Sam asks his girlfriend and demon buddy.

Both women drop their staring game, and turn their attentions to Sam.

"We're just peachy. How about you tell me when you and meat suit here hooked up?" asks Jessica, loudly. She hates raising her voice, but under the circumstances, she doesn't really care.

"We didn't hook up!" he says, showing a dose of anger himself.

"Sam, just explain what happened? Have you always known that Ruby survived, albeit in another body?" asks Bobby, hoping to save the situation from descending into madness, even if he shares Jessica's anger.

"I didn't know what happened to Ruby. Considering I had just lost my brother, I really didn't care either. It was a few weeks before I saw her. I was looking for revenge for Dean's death, and she tracked me down to a hotel. She told me who she was, and that she wanted to help me," he begins, looking over at Ruby for some help, but she's watching him blankly.

"Then what happened?"

"She helped me track down some demons she thought might be able to help me bring Dean back. They didn't help, and claimed there was nothing anyone could do, demon or human, to bring him back. They said he was gone, and I would have to deal with it."

"But you couldn't do that."

"No, I couldn't. Dean would never have given up on me. But every road I went down ended in a brick wall. I was out of ideas, and Ruby didn't know what else we could do."

"And that's all the two of you did?" asks Jessica, incredulously.

There is a nervous look between Sam and Ruby.

"I think you have to tell them, Sam. Everything!" she says.

Sam sighs heavily, while Jessica's heart starts to beat a million times a second.

"All right. Ruby has been teaching me how to fight demons. On a brand new level," he answers quietly.

Jessica and Bobby look at one another. What in the world does that mean?

"What brand new level?" asks Bobby, just before Jessica has the chance to ask.

"She's taught me how to channel my energy, I guess you could say. I'm still working on it, and getting better, but she's shown me how to drag the demonic energy from the body, leaving the meat suit being inhabited safe and well. Now, the person can get back into their body and go on to live their lives," he says, a smile on his face. He clearly thinks this is a good idea, and good progress.

"And how do you do that?" asks Jessica.

"That doesn't really matter, Jessica. What matters is that I'm getting stronger and better every time I do it. Now, the person being possessed doesn't lose their life. They are able to continue on. Isn't that fantastic?"

Jessica is a bit perplexed. In theory, this sounds like a great idea. If they can exorcise a body being possessed, with the knowledge that they will be able to free the person inside, then that is a great thing. But she feels very uneasy about what he has to do to accomplish this. She looks over at Bobby, who looks just as concerned.

"I would like to know more about the process, Sam," he says.

"Maybe I should go and leave you all to talk," says Ruby, climbing to her feet. Sam follows after her.

"Wait, are you sure? When will I see you again?"

Ruby looks behind him at Jessica and Bobby, both sitting stunned.

"I'll be about, don't worry," she says, smiling at him before heading out the door.

Sam sighs before heading into the kitchen. He needs something to drink: something containing a lot of alcohol. Bobby, for one, isn't prepared to let the situation drop though. He follows after him.

"What have you been playing at, Sam. I understand that you were devastated when Dean went to hell. You weren't alone in that, remember? But was hooking up with a demon the best way to cope?"

They are interrupted when the front door bursts open. Dean bounds into the house, his face intense and very frazzled. He's clearly been through something. He goes straight to Sam.

"What have you been doing?" he shouts angrily.

"I haven't been doing anything!"

Jessica joins the three men in the kitchen.

"Dean, what's happened? You look like you've been through the ringer."

Dean tells them all about Castiel sending him back to Lawrence, Kansas in 1973, and meeting their mother, Mary, and her parents; their grandparents. Sam sits transfixed as Dean tells them about Mary, Samuel and Deanna. He doesn't remember their mother, as he was only a baby when she was killed. Hearing that Dean got to spend a bit of time with her is heartbreaking. It's also stunning to hear that she grew up in the world of hunting, and that she had not wanted them to end up in that same world.

When Dean is finished, everyone descends into silence. He looks at his kid brother, knowing how difficult this must be for him.

Suddenly, Sam leaps to his feet and reaches into his pocket. He lifts out his phone.

"Sorry, I have to get this," he says, leaving the kitchen and heading out the front door.

Now that it's just the three of them, Dean adds that there is something else he needs to say.

"Castiel told me something before we left that I need to tell you two. He said that Sam is going down a bad path. He doesn't know where it will lead, but he says that if I don't stop Sam, then he will."

"What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know, but it's not good."

Jessica looks over at Bobby, silently asking if they should tell Dean about their earlier conversation with Sam and Ruby. Bobby slyly shakes his head. She looks back over at Dean.

"So what do you want to do next?" asks Jessica.

"I'm keeping a very close eye on Sam. Whatever it is that he's involved with, I'm going to find out," he says, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"Are we doing the right thing by not telling him about Ruby? You heard what he said; he's going to keep a close eye on Sam. He's going to find out sooner or later. He's going to be mad if he finds out that we knew about this before him."

Bobby exhales loudly.

"I think we need to convince Sam to tell him. If we tell him, he won't believe it until he hears it from Sam's own mouth."

Jessica hadn't thought of it like that before. Dean is definitely the type of person who needs to see things with his own eyes before he'll accept it as fact.

"All right, so how do we do that?"

"We need to get Sam alone and convince him. Let's see how the day goes," he says, smiling at her. Jessica returns the smile. She's so happy she's not going through this alone. Thank goodness for Bobby Singer!


	33. Chapter 33

The Singer household spend the remainder of the day on tender hooks, wondering if things are going to kick off. Everything changes when Sam says he has to run an errand. Dean stares after him.

"Is it just me, or is he a totally different man since I came back? He was never this secretive. Hell, he is always telling me off when I'm not totally honest with him."

"I guess he made a lot of new friends when he was out hunting on his own," suggests Jessica.

"Ah huh," says Dean, not believing a word of it.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, since all is quiet?" asks Jessica, trying to think of something positive to say.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find out what my brother is up to," he says, grabbing his jacket and car keys and heading out the door before anyone has the chance to stop him.

Jessica starts to go after him, but Bobby grabs her arm.

"Don't. Let him go."

She crashes back down onto the chair, her heart pounding through her rib cage. This can't end well. A large part of her wishes she was with Dean, but she realises that he needs to do this on his own.

It's the middle of the night when Jessica hears the front door slam shut. Unable to sleep while Sam is out, she quietly heads downstairs, eager to find out what is going on. She knows it's not a burglar. No one would dare steal from Bobby Singer. She listens in as Dean and Sam argue in the kitchen.

"So when were you going to tell me you're using this new power of yours?" Dean stormed.

"I hoped I would never have to. I knew you'd be pissed at me for it, and I really don't need your attitude!"

"My attitude? What you're doing is wrong, Sam, and you know it. If you thought you were doing the right thing, then you would have told me."

Sam is stunned into silence. He has no come back for that.

"And then, to top it all off, you are back with Ruby? I mean, what were you thinking? She's a demon, Sam. Have you forgotten what happened when I was sent to hell? Do you remember who did that?"

"Yes, Lilith. She was behind all of that."

"Oh come on, you don't think she had a little help from Ruby? You're fooling yourself if you think she's on the level, Sam. And you're putting us all at risk, including Jessica. You do remember her, right. Your girlfriend?"

"Oh course I remember her. Dean, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you seem to be neglecting her. I don't know why she stays with you sometimes."

"Because I love him!" says Jessica, coming into the room. Both men turn to look at her, shocked at her presence.

"How long have you been listening?" asks Sam.

"I came down just after the two of you came back. I'm amazed Bobby hasn't been down as well."

"Bobby could sleep through a hurricane. You will never believe what your boyfriend here has been doing," says Dean angrily. He notices a look between Jessica and Sam that just makes him much more upset.

"You already know, don't you?"

She nods her head, her eyes focused on Sam. She knows Dean is giving her the evil eye, and she just doesn't want to look at it. She feels guilty about keeping Ruby's reappearance from Dean.

"How long have you known."

"I only just found out. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we thought Sam should be the one to tell you."

"We? Bobby knows as well?" he shouts.

She nods her head as Dean knocks a china mug from the kitchen counter.

"Dean, please, calm down. I know how upsetting this is, but smashing up Bobby's house isn't going to make it any better."

Suddenly, Sam's phone rings. Jessica and Dean both glare at him as he takes his phone from his pocket and answers it. His telephone knows when to ring at the worst possible times. He silently listens for a few moments.

"All right Travis, thanks for telling us. We'll let you know what happens."

He hangs up the phone. "That was Travis. He has a case for us in Carthage, Missouri. Jessica, do you want to come with us?" he asks.

She looks over at Dean, and the look of 'don't you dare' tells her she will be much safer staying here.

"No, it's all right. Bobby and I have a lot of research to do. I'm sure you two can handle it. But please, don't kill one another, ok?" she says jokingly, but neither man is taking it as a laughing matter.

They hastily pack their bags and head out. Jessica cleans up the shards of china before heading back to bed. She knows she won't be able to get much sleep, but she's going to try.


	34. Chapter 34

With Sam and Dean on their way to Missouri, Jessica goes back to bed for a while, but she can't fall back to sleep. There are so many things running through her mind, every time she shuts her eyes and attempts to fall asleep, she keeps seeing Ruby 2.0 standing in front of her, smiling as though she has just won an Oscar.

Jessica gives up attempting to sleep, and heads downstairs. She puts the television on, and makes a pot of coffee. She's just making herself comfortable on the couch when she hears a voice behind her.

"Good morning Jessica."

She swings around, spilling some of the coffee from her mug.

"Castiel! You scared the hell out of me!" she says, putting the mug down and getting a towel to dry off the stain from the couch.

"I want to talk to you, but I had to wait until Dean and Sam left," he says simply.

"How did you know they aren't here?"

"I keep watch."

Jessica's not sure how she feels about that. With the coming trouble, she feels a little easier knowing they have an angel looking out for them. But, on the other hand, is he watching them all the time? Even though she and Sam haven't exactly been close recently, she hates the thought of Castiel watching them during their private moments.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about Sam. I believe you have found out about his new ability, and his demonic friend?"

Jessica nods her head. She really doesn't want to discuss that woman again, but Castiel has his own course.

"Do you understand how dangerous she is? No good can come from associating with a demon, that one in particular."

"Why that one in particular?"

Castiel looks all around him nervously.

"Just take my word for it. That demon is not to be trusted. I need you to speak with Sam and warn him about how dangerous it is to associate with her."

"I realise that, and I believe, deep down, that Sam knows it too. I think Ruby has some sort of hold over him."

"What type of a hold?" he questions. She looks up at him, realising for the first time that he's still standing.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No."

Direct and straight to the point! She quite likes that.

"Um, I don't know what hold she has over him, but there has to be something. Sam is usually a very smart, intuitive man. I don't think he would just fall for her charms without a good reason."

"Is there anything you can do to convince him to stay away from her?" asks Castiel.

"I've tried already, but I'll definitely try again. How are things upstairs?"

A little shiver runs up and down her spine. She has never been religious, and the thought of there being someone up there is still freaking her out. But she's slowly getting used to it.

"Things are troubled. But we are making progress."

Jessica smiles. Her eyes fall to the stain on the couch, relieved that it's fading as it begins to dry. When she raises her eyes again, Castiel has left.

"Nice to see you again too, Castiel. Hate it when he does that!" she says, making her way back to the kitchen. She's going to need a lot of coffee to see this day through.

By lunchtime, Jessica's eyes are starting to get heavy. Bobby has been talking about getting back to their gun training, but he rules out starting today as she can barely keep her eyes open.

"Bobby, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," he says, lowering his sandwich to his plate to give her his undivided attention.

"Do you think Sam is going to be all right?"

"Of course he will. Do you really have any doubts that he'll be fine?"

"Some, yeah. He's not the same man I fell in love with, Bobby. He's being secretive, he keeps leaving the house without telling anyone where he's going, and he lied to everyone about his involvement with Ruby. I just don't think I know him anymore, and that really scares me."

Bobby leans forward, taking her hand into his.

"Jessica, he has changed a lot over the past few months. He lost his brother, and he went off the rails a little. That was to be expected, considering how close they are. But he clearly got in with a bad crowd of one, and now he needs our love and support to get him out of this. He'll be fine, I know he will."

"I wish I had your faith Bobby, I really do!"

"I've known Sam a lot longer than you. I've seen him at his best, and his worst. I was there for some of the massive fights he had with his father, and with Dean when he decided to go to Stanford. Those were bad times, Jessica, very bad times. I never thought we would see him again. But eventually, they all came together again. This will be the same."

"This is a lot more serious, Bobby. He's involved with a demon. We don't know what she wants, but I don't think it's good. And Castiel agrees with me."

"When were you speaking to Castiel?"

"H

e came by early this morning. He asked me to try to persuade Sam to stay away from Ruby."

"We need to find out more about that woman, and what she's planning."

"I don't think she'll tell us anything, but she clearly has something terrible in mind."

Bobby hesitates, but he quickly decides to proceed with his thoughts.

"I think she's wrapped up in whatever trouble we have coming up."

Jessica nods her head in agreement.

"Is there anything we can do to find out what she's planning?"

"Nothing I can think off at the moment, but I'll see what I can find out."

He squeezes her hand gently before letting it go. She smiles warmly at him. She understands fully why Dean and Sam consider him to be their surrogate father, as she's starting to think of him in the exact same way!


	35. Chapter 35

Jessica wakes up the next morning, feeling like a new woman. She doesn't know if it's because of her chat with Bobby the night before, or if she has finally reached her leaping off point, but she's had as much as she can take with Sam. She has resolved to speak to him when he gets back from Carthage, and they are going to work out their issues, once and for all.

At breakfast, she tells Bobby of her plans as she makes the coffee and he cooks the bacon. She was expecting him to side with Sam, considering he is like a son to Bobby, but he manages to surprise her.

"Sam has been wandering around aimlessly for far too long. He needs to realise what he has, and what he's about to lose, so good on ya!" he beams, making Jessica even happier that she has made the right decision.

"Thank you, Bobby. I'm glad you think I'm doing the right thing."

They don't hear from Dean or Sam for a couple of days. That would generally be a scary thing, but when they were on a case, they don't usually check in until they needed help.

During their time away, Jessica and Bobby re-start her gun training. It's been a while since she last practiced, and she's very rusty.

"Come on, Jess. You are better than this. Focus," says Bobby, losing his patience. He knows that she's good, and that she can do this, but her lack of progress is annoying him.

"I'm sorry. My mind just keeps running through the things I need to say to Sam."

Bobby stands in front of Jessica. "I understand that you have a lot going through your mind at the moment, but when you're hunting, you have to be focused on the task at hand. You can't allow anything else to take you away from the thing you're hunting. That's how you end up dead. So, focus!" he says strongly.

Jessica lifts up the gun again, and focuses on the tin can. She pulls the trigger, cheering when the tin falls off the tree branch, jumping up and down with happiness at the sight of the hole in the side of the can.

"Well done. Remember to always stay focussed, Jessica. It could be the only thing that keeps you alive."

Jessica walks through the door to the house after a grocery run. Dean and Sam are sitting alone at the kitchen table. Bobby had said he was heading out to meet a friend, and wouldn't be home for a few hours. There is an atmosphere between the brothers that she can't quite read, but she sets that aside to greet them, happy that they have made it back from the hunt safely.

"I'm glad to see you two back home safely. How did everything go in Carthage?" she asks, setting the groceries down on the counter before giving them both warm hugs. Dean is slowly warming to her hugs, not usually being a cuddly person. Sam usually is, but recently his hugs have been on the cool side.

"The hunt went as well as we had hoped. And Sam has reached a decision. Long overdue," says Dean, reaching for the first of many mugs of coffee. She was glad to see him drinking coffee instead of something stronger. All the drinking he was doing was going to kill him one day.

She usually likes to hear all about the hunts they have been on, but she wants to hear Sam's news first.

"What's that?" she asks him, crashing down on the chair Dean has just vacated.

"I am going to stop using my powers," says Sam simply, a small smile spreading across his face.

Jessica immediately leaps to her feet, sitting on Sam's lap and throwing her arms around him. That's the best piece of news she could hear.

"That's fantastic news, you've just made my day. But what made you change your mind? I thought you believed you were using your powers for the right reasons?"

"I do believe that. I still do, but it's been causing people too much pain. I have to stop."

"And what does little Ms Demon think about your change of heart?" she asks, unable to hide her scorn for Ruby.

"I haven't told her yet."

"I hope you're planning to?" asks Jessica.

"Of course I am. I've tried to contact her, but she seems to have vanished. I'll tell her the next time I see her. I promise."

"And what if she doesn't like the idea? Are you going to go back to mindlessly following her?" asks Dean. There aren't too many things Jessica and Dean completely agree on, but this is one.

"Dean, I know you don't like her, but you need to let me deal with this my way," answers Sam, grabbing his bag before heading up the stairs.

This is Jessica's chance. She follows him up the stairs, into the little room they are sharing. Closing the door tightly behind her, she settles herself at the foot of the bed, watching as he starts to unpack his bag.

"Sam, I know you're going through a lot with your brother right now, but I need to speak with you."

"Can this wait, Jess?"

"No, it can't. I've been putting it off for too long, and now I have to get it out before I explode.

Sam turns to look at Jessica, for the first time in far too long. He realises that she has been suffering all this time too, and if she has something to say, he has to allow her to get it off her chest. He sits down beside her.

"All right. What do you want to talk about?"

Bobby bursts through the front door, a box of books in his hands.

"More books to add to your library? I thought you owned every supernatural and occult book ever written?" asks Dean, downing another mug of coffee.

"Not yet! But I'm working on it," beams Bobby. This is like Disneyland to him. Some people like going to see Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. His idea of a good time is a stack of books to read. "Where's Sam?" he asks.

"He's upstairs with Jessica. I think she's going to tell him off!"

Bobby is silent, sorting his box of books onto his large table in his office/library.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" asks Dean, joining him in the other room.

"I have a good idea. She's fed up with him, Dean. I know he thinks he's doing the right thing with using his powers, and seeing Ruby, but it's destroying Jessica."

"Do you think she's going to break up with him?" asks Dean, panicked.

Bobby puts down the books in his hands and focused on Dean.

"I don't know. I think that depends on Sam. She loves Sam, but she can't take him the way he is anymore."

There is silence between the two men for a few moments. They are both scared that things are going to change between the four of them, and if Jessica leaves, it won't be for the better.

"He's going to stop using his powers," says Dean, looking to distract them both from what is happening upstairs.

"That's a good thing, Dean."

"I know it is, but his association with Ruby is dangerous."

"That it is. Hopefully Jessica can talk him around."

Both men look upwards, wishing they could be a fly on the wall.


	36. Chapter 36

"Jessica, what do you want to talk about?"

Sam and Jessica are sitting together on the bed. She wants to have a discussion about what is happening between them, but she hasn't said anything yet. She doesn't know where to begin.

"All right, here goes. I just feel that since Ruby came back into our lives, everything has changed between us, and not for the better. I think we need to talk about where we're headed. If anywhere."

Jessica hates that she sounds like something out of a chick flick, but it's the best way to say what she needs to.

"What do you mean 'if anywhere'? I know things have been trying between us but. . . "

"Trying? That's what you call it? You have practically abandoned me, Sam. I understand how traumatic things have been for you, what with Dean's death, and his resurrection and everything, but I wanted to be here for you. You wouldn't allow me. I've been completely shut out!"

Jessica is taken aback by her own words. She didn't realise she had that much anger and sadness stored up inside her. From the look on Sam's face, he's equally as shocked.

Sam pulls her into his arms, relieved when she hugs him back. He relaxes into her arms, realising for the first time that he has really missed being close to her. He has been a total idiot, but now that things are a little bit quieter, he makes it his personal mission to win her back.

"It wasn't like that, Jess. I know I didn't go about it the right way. I'm truly sorry about that. I wish I could go back and do it all the way you wanted, but at the time, I thought it was the only way I could do it."

When they part, Jessica looks into his eyes, and for the first time in a very long while, she sees the man she fell in love with all those years ago at Stanford. Maybe there is hope for them yet.

"Can we try to make this work? Please. I know we have a lot of work to do to get back to where we were, but I want to do it. I know we can get back on track."

Jessica smiles. That is exactly what she wanted to hear.

Over the coming weeks, things get a lot easier between the four of them. Bobby continues to coach Jessica on everything she needs to be a good hunter. Things are getting a lot better between Dean and Sam also. Dean is proud of his little brother for his cessation of using his powers, and for not seeing Ruby again. He has made good on his promises, and he can't help but be impressed with that.

They have had some interesting cases over the past number of weeks. Jessica wishes she had been there for the most interesting one – Dean caught Ghost Sickness, which made him hallucinate. From what Sam told her, it became very intense with him. He admitted to her that he had been really scared for a while there, fearing that he was going to lose his brother again. And this time, there would be no coming back for Dean.

Bobby and Sam are out getting provisions, leaving Dean and Jessica alone at the house.

"How's the hunt training going?" asks Dean.

"It's pretty intense. I never thought my hand would hurt from holding a gun so tightly," she laughs.

"Yeah, that takes a bit of getting used to, but it does get easier."

"Glad to hear it. I love that Bobby is so dedicated to teaching me all that he knows. I don't think I could have survived the past few months without him."

Dean can only smile.

"Bobby is definitely the man you want by your side at all times. Do you think you'll be ready to head out on a hunt soon?"

If Jessica hadn't already been sitting down, she would have collapsed.

"You want me to go on a hunt with you? But, you've always resisted it."

"I know, but I think you might be ready. I'll still be the one in charge, and what I say goes, but I would like to give it a go. If you're interested."

Jessica glares at Dean for a few moments. What could cause this sudden turnaround?

"Dean, what's going on?"

He shakes his head, smiling.

"You know me far too well, Jessica, you need to stop doing that."

"Dean?"

"Has Sam seemed like his usual geeky self to you recently?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Something happened when we were away. I saw Sam's eyes turn yellow."

"Yellow? Was this during your Ghost Sickness period?"

"No, this was after. I know it sounds insane, but I swear to you, that's what I saw."

"What did Sam say when you told him."

"I didn't. I told him I saw howler monkeys," he says, choking back a nervous laugh.

"I don't understand, Dean. What does this mean? Is the demon blood turning him into something else? We have been getting on so well recently."

"I wish I had an answer, but I don't know what it means. We need to keep an eye on Sam though. Make sure nothing happens. That's part of the reason I want you on the hunt. You know him almost as well as me, and if there is something strange going on, one of us will catch it."

Jessica looks at Dean. Things have been going so well between the four of them. So well in fact, that she's not going to allow it to change. Not ever!


	37. Chapter 37

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 Seals!"

Jessica couldn't believe it. She listened intently as Sam told her everything that Castiel and his angel friend, Uriel had told the Winchesters. She was still getting used to the whole situation with the 66 Seals. The thought that a mere 66 mysterious seals were all that stands between Lucifer walking free, and peace, was a difficult concept to wrap her mind around.

"So what are you and Dean going to do?"

"We've been warned to leave town. Castiel and Uriel are going to turn the place to dust."

Jessica doesn't know what to say. She has always known that Castiel has a mission, but he has always seemed to be a very rational, sensitive angel. Not very street-smart, but a nice enough angel. This seems to be entirely out of character, which may mean that this Uriel is a scary angel who can corrupt Castiel's mind.

"Is Castiel in full agreement with this?"

"He seems to be on board with it, but he has agreed to give us some time to try something. I just hope he sticks to it."

"You don't think he will?"

"I'm not sure. I was ready to walk away from Castiel and his wishes, but Dean thinks that he'll come through in the end."

Jessica doesn't want to say 'I hope Dean's right', but she knows that Sam is thinking the same thing.

Bobby gets a call from his friend Rufus. There have been signs of a Woman in White in California, and he wants to know if Bobby could send someone to deal with it. Dean and Sam can't do it, so he tells him he will see who he can send. He looks into the kitchen, watching as Jessica makes dinner. They have a system of taking turns to make dinner, and this is her night.

"Jessica, I have an offer for you," he says.

"Sounds intriguing," she says, bounding into the room to find him sitting at his desk. "What's going on?" she asks, perching herself on the side of the desk.

"Do you think you're ready for your first hunt?"

Jessica's eyes practically bulge through her eye sockets. She had discussed going on her first real hunt with Dean, but he hadn't confirmed with her when that would actually happen.

"Yes, I do, I really do," she says, turning into a ten year old being handed a puppy.

"Well then, you might just have the chance. Rufus has handed a case to me that I think might be up your alley. He's heard that there is a Woman in White in a small town in California. Interested?"

Jessica's mind falls back to Sam telling her about the Woman in White case that brought him and his brother back together again while she and Sam were still at Stanford. It would be a nice case to make her first hunt.

"That sounds fantastic. I'm not doing it on my own though, am I?" she asks, a little freaked out. She may be eager to get going, but she doesn't want to go it alone just yet.

"Don't be an idjet! I'll be there with you. I'm going to tell Dean and Sam about it and get them to follow us to California when they are done."

Jessica nods her head. This is it, this is really happening, and she is so excited.

Jessica and Bobby drive along the main road of the town, looking all around them at their home for the next little while. It's your basic small town America, the type of town the Winchesters are all too familiar with lurking around.

This town will now be known as Moore/Singer town, and she couldn't wait to dive right in. That said she had to admit, although only to herself, that she was a little bit nervous. She knows she has had all the training Bobby believed she would need, but she would have to keep her wits about her at all times.

"So what's the plan?" she asks.

"First, we find a hotel and get a couple of rooms. Then, we hit the police station to see what they have to say for themselves."

Bobby organises a couple of rooms for them, with a connecting door, just for safety. Jessica can just imagine the funny looks he got when he asked for the connecting door. She is just starting to go through her bag of clothes when Sam calls her.

"Hey, Jess. How are you getting on? Are you in town yet?"

"Yeah, we're at the hotel, then we're heading over to the police station. How is your case going?"

"It's . . . . .unusual. We might be here for another couple of days, when we can head down to meet up with you guys. How are you feeling about your first hunt?"

Jessica isn't sure how to answer. They have agreed to be totally honest with one another, but on the other hand, he's miles away from her. If she tells him that she's nervous, then he is going to be worried about her when he should be concentrating on his own hunt.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

Jessica can't help but laugh. She hates that he knows her that well.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to worry about me."

"I'm going to worry about you anyway, but thanks for thinking of me. Just promise to keep in touch with me. Ring me every evening so I know what's going on. Besides, I might be able to help."

"How can you help, you're miles away?"

"Well, as Dean likes to remind me, I'm a supernatural geek who knows more about ghosts and spooks than any normal person should. Other than Bobby, of course."

"Yeah, I'm so glad I'm sharing my first hunt with him. I know I'm in safe hands with him."

"That you are."

Jessica can hear Dean calling for Sam in the background.

"I have to go. Promise me you'll call me tomorrow?"

"I will, I promise. I love you."

A warm feeling goes through her heart. She's so glad the two of them are getting back on track.

"Love you too. Talk tomorrow," he replies.

Jessica gets changed into her suit with a smile on her face. Things are finally going the way she wants them to, and she couldn't be happier.


	38. Chapter 38

Knock, knock!

Jessica opens the connecting door to find a very smart, dapper Bobby smiling at her.

"You look very handsome," she says, standing aside so he can come into her room.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just have to grab my bag and jacket. So, what happens at the police station?" she asks, wanting to be as prepared as she can be.

"I'll ask all the questions. I want you to observe the station, see if there is anything that might be useful."

"All right, I can do that."

"Are you ready for this? If you're not, just tell me. I don't want you to start this if you can't finish it."

"Oh I'm ready. I'm more than ready," she grins, following him out the door.

Sheriff King is far from happy to see Agents Presley and Lennox sitting in front of him. Bobby had already picked Presley for himself, but allowed Jessica to pick Lennox in homage to Annie Lennox, one of her favourite singers from her childhood. Her music was something she and her sister, Tania had both enjoyed.

"Why is the FBI interested in this case? It was just a simple accident."

"We aren't so sure. Why don't you tell us everything you know about the death of Meredith Jones," says Bobby, taking out his little notebook and pen, ready for note taking. If there is one thing you can say about Bobby Singer on a case, it's that he's meticulous.

Sheriff King sighs heavily, more than prepared to let the two agents know that he is less than enthused by this interruption.

"Fine," he begins, reaching for a file on his desk. "Meredith Jones was found dead in her car at the bottom of a nearby ravine."

"Was the car in full working order at the time of the crash?" asks Jessica. Fearful that she's stepping on Bobby's toes, she looks over at him, but he's smiling at her, nodding his head gently.

"No, the car was in fine working order when it went over the ravine. For some reason, she just drove over the edge."

"And medically and psychologically, Meredith was a healthy woman?"

"Yes. Apparently she was going through a rough time with her boyfriend. They had been having arguments, and from a few accounts were on the verge of breaking up. I spoke to her friends and family, and they confirmed that she was upset about the relationship, but she was a strong woman, and there is no way she would take her life over something like that. She just wasn't the type."

"So that's why you believe it was just a tragic accident?" interjects Jessica.

Sheriff King glares at Jessica as though she has said the silliest thing ever.

"What else could it be?"

There is an uncomfortable silence between them, until Bobby speaks and breaks it.

"Well thanks for your help. If you hear of anything else, please give me a call," he says, handing him a business card.

When they emerge from the police station, they head down the road a little before speaking.

"So, do you still believe this is the work of a Woman in White? It seems like a cut and dry accident to me," she asks.

Bobby shakes his head.

"Possibly, but there is still something about this case that's giving me an itch. Come on, let's get back to the hotel. Rufus said he was going to send some information to me. Hopefully it's there, waiting!"

Ripping the envelope open like a five year old on his birthday, Bobby pulls a mass of sheets from the envelope. He sits down on the edge of the bed, slowly going through everything in silence. Jessica is left to pace the floor in front of him, impatiently waiting for him to tell her something. After a few minutes, she can't hold her tongue any longer.

"Bobby! What has Rufus sent you?" she asks, sitting beside him.

"He has sent a couple of newspaper clippings from this town and the immediate area. There are a few suspicious deaths in these towns, fairly similar to the case of Meredith Jones. One woman was found dead in her bathtub, although that was put down to an accidental overdose when a small dose of drugs were found in her system."

Jessica starts tapping her foot, meaning she was deep in thought about something. Bobby has seen this action enough times to know what it means.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about the Woman in White case Sam and Dean worked on a few years back. They said that the woman who was responsible was killing men after her children drowned. So if this case is another Woman in White, why is she going after women? Is that not unusual?"

"Yeah, I had thought about that as well, but there can be variations to some spooks. If this is a Woman in White, then we need to do some investigation into a woman who would have a reason to murder other women. Perhaps it was a woman who lost custody of her children who then were murdered at the hands of their abusive father. The possibilities are endless right now."

Jessica scratches her head.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" asks Bobby, a slight smile on his face. He remembers going on his first hunt. It was the case of a man who many townsfolk believed to be a vampire. Turned out that the man in question was innocent, but his girlfriend wasn't. She had found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her, and so decided to have an affair of her own. The man she cheated with was a vampire, and turned her. Believing her boyfriend was to blame for everything, she decided to get revenge by getting her blood fill from the local inhabitants, and implicate her boyfriend in the process. If it hadn't been for Bobby Singer, she would have eaten her way through the state.

"It really isn't. I guess I've been more focussed on the fighting side of the hunt rather than the actual investigation side of things. How are you able to do this day in, day out?"

"You get used to it. You're not thinking of heading home already are you?" he asks, equal measures shocked and hopeful.

"Oh no, there's no fear of that. It's just not what I was expecting. I'm not sure what I was expecting, to be honest. I have always known that you can't just walk into town, get into a fight with the nasty and then return home, all vindicated. But I'm going to see it through. I am enjoying it, I promise."

The second the last sentence is out of her mouth she realises that she actually is enjoying it. This is her first hunt after all, and everything is a learning experience.

"Good to hear. I know you can do this. Just try to relax, and you'll enjoy it a lot more."

Jessica smiles. She had always thought that she would want to share her first hunt with Sam, but now, she's happy she's with Bobby. There is really no better teacher!

"Come on, let's get some food and then have an early night. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."


	39. Chapter 39

Jessica has never looked at so many newspaper articles in her life. She has gone back to the 1980s, but still nothing. Every once in a while her mind drifts off, wondering what supernatural being could possibly make a healthy, somewhat successful woman want to drive over a ravine, knowing she would be killing herself on impact.

"How are you getting on?" asks Bobby, coming up behind her, setting a mug of coffee down in front of her.

"Not very well. I have gone right back to the early 80s, but I just can't find a woman who fits the profile. I've even been keeping an eye out for possible homicidal men, just in case, but that's not getting me anywhere."

"Man in white? Always a possibility. Do you want me to have a look for a while?"

"No, it's all right. I've started it, so I want to get it finished. How did you get on with Meredith's boyfriend?"

"He is a nasty piece of work. He wasn't very upset at his girlfriend's death."

"Maybe whoever is driving these women to their deaths is trying to save them from finding out just what jerks their boyfriends are?"

"And ending their lives is the way to do that?" he asks, horrified at the notion.

"Well, whoever is doing this could believe so. I'm just guessing, but perhaps this supernatural being is trying to end the suffering of these women. We know that Meredith's boyfriend was a cheating idiot, so perhaps the other women who died were in bad relationships as well."

Bobby nods his head.

"You could well be right. I'll get the information on the other women and see what I can find out about their relationships. You keep looking for a malevolent woman. Or man," he says, gently tapping her on the shoulder before leaving. She's learning.

After another couple of hours, Jessica is no closer to getting an answer, and she's starting to give up. She's just about to give up for the night when she spots something. There is a newspaper report from 1972. It talked about the death of a woman named Grace Moyer. She was found at home with a gunshot wound to the head. At the time, the police were looking at two different possible scenarios: one was that she committed suicide to get away from her bad relationship. The second scenario was that the other side to the bad relationship killed her. The police were just at the start of the investigation, and so they weren't too sure which theory was going to turn out to be accurate.

Jessica starts to look closely at this time period, checking for further reports on the case of Grace Moyer.

It takes a while, but she finds another report, this one is an interview with the man in Grace's life, Robert Dunn. He talks about how devastated he was about the loss of his girlfriend. He said that, contrary to police reports, he was deeply in love with Grace. They had even been talking about marriage and children before her death.

When asked about what he believed caused the death of his girlfriend, he said he was under the assumption that she had killed herself. The reporter asked why she would do such a thing, and he said he thought her family had driven her to it. They didn't like him and repeatedly told Grace to break things off with him. Perhaps they pushed Grace too far, and she couldn't cope anymore.

Another reporter spoke to the parents of Grace. They admitted that they didn't like Robert, believing that he was not good enough for their daughter. He had been in trouble with the law as a teenager, and although they accepted that he had been behaving himself with the law since he and Grace got together, they couldn't escape the fact that he had spent a good proportion of his adolescence in prison after committing robberies and assaults. This was not the type of man they wanted their daughter to spend time with.

The reporter asked the question Jessica had wondered: did they believe their actions toward Grace's relationship could have driven her to take her life. They insisted that if anyone was guilty of her death, it was Robert. They had last spoken to Grace the morning of her death. She called them in tears, telling them that she walked in on him in bed with another woman. She stormed out of the house, and didn't want to return. Her mother told her to come over to their house and they would work out her next move. She said she was going to get some clothes and things and come over. Grace certainly wasn't on good form at the time, but she didn't sound suicidal. They said they will never understand how she went from assuring them that she would get some things and then head over to their home to shooting herself.

Jessica's eyes are getting more and more tired with each word, and so she prints everything off and puts everything away and heads back to the hotel. Thankfully, it's a very short walk, as she doesn't have the energy to go very far. She's not even sure if she will get something to eat, although she knows she would be better off. She is just walking to her room when she notices Bobby coming towards her.

"Hey. How did you get on?" asks Bobby.

"Pretty well. I think I might have found our Woman in White. I've printed everything off to show you. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Bobby smiles, swinging a bag of food from behind his back.

"Always be prepared, that's my motto. I was actually just coming to the library to get you when I noticed you walking up to the hotel. Come on, food, then bed."

Just as she opens the door to her hotel room her stomach rumbles. She hoped it was quiet enough that Bobby didn't hear, but when she hears him laughing loudly behind her, she has no choice but to shake her head and smile to herself.


End file.
